Motivos Oscuros
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Acorralado como un animal indefenso, a merced de dos Alfas sedientos por su piel. Su cuerpo temblaba entre el miedo racional y el impulso animal del celo. El pasillo se terminaba al igual que su escapatoria. Ni rogando a los dioses podría librarse de ese fatídico encuentro. SLASH!
1. Agonico Instante

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** Albus x Scorpius o James x Scorpius Quedará a decisión del publico ;3

 **Omegaverse** (o intento de~)

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola hermosas criaturas, ya estoy nuevamente por aquí con una nueva historia pese a que se que mi narrativa ni mi persona son del agrado de muchos, pero bueno, debo de recordar que mi principal motor para publicar estas historias es mi infinito amor a la saga de HP y a mi querido hobby que es escribir.

Espero que sea de su agrado esta historia que planeo sea breve y que cada capitulo no pase de las 3000 palabras (ya que según yo quería que fuera un conjunto de drabbles pero pues parece que nomas no se me da jeje)

Sin mucho más que agregar, A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Agónico Instante**

Ser un omega siempre representó un problema en la sociedad mágica y la no mágica.

Sabía de sobre el rol que desempeñaba en el mundo, en cada página, en cada cartel, propaganda y libro que leía era lo mismo. Si bien tener bebes y no aspirar a gran cosa en el ámbito laboral no era tan malo; se negaba rotundamente a ceder ante cualquiera que lo considerara el eslabón más débil de la cadena.

Ser una persona sumisa y dócil ante un "protector" que lo reclamaría como propiedad, era nauseabundo para él de solo pensarlo. Scorpius arrugó el ceño tratando de apartar esa idea que se negaba a germinar en su mente. _"Eso no es lo mío_ " se dijo orgulloso y nadie lo persuadiría de lo contrario.

Ansiaba la libertad de poder elegir por sí mismo quien sería su futura pareja pues no toleraría a cualquier bruto pisándole los talones tratando de hacerlo suyo por la fuerza bruta como cualquier animal.

-Uno pensaría que en pleno siglo XXI las cosas hubieran cambiado, aunque sea un poco del hombre Neanderthal- musitó entre dientes -pero por como se ven las cosas, la involución pareciera la única respuesta-

Tal vez pedía algo extraordinario para el mundo en el que vivía, tan lejos del alcance de su mano que con pesar le hacía pensar cual injusta era la vida de haber nacido un omega. Si entre el deber y anhelo se debía elegir, ¿Por qué él no era el encargado de tomar esa decisión?

Deseaba algo más sustancial, algo que valiera la pena como lo que tuvieron sus padres. Un amor idílico donde la confianza y el afecto cimentaba la relación. Ninguno era más que el otro, un alfa o un omega. No había nada de eso más que dos personas formando una familia, participando activamente en las decisiones sin que hubiese pleitos de algún tipo por el domino de la situación. Si que esa nube de azucarada ilusión sonaba tan perfecta para cualquiera que durante tantos años aspiró a tener.

 _"_ _Tal cual un perfecto idiota"_ rezongó para sus adentros dándose cuenta que ese unicornio alado era una probabilidad remota de conseguir para el ciudadano promedio por muy tristes que sonaran las estadísticas.

Cuando el medico presagió la cruz que le tocaría cargar, agradeció a los cielos que su padre fuera infamemente rico y con un grandioso intelecto a la hora de hacer pociones. El supresor que le obligó a tomar cada mes religiosamente era indispensable para pasar desapercibido, tal cual si fuera invisible pero; que más restaba hacer que ocultarse en un mundo de alfas sedientos de la carne débil.

Sabía que era raro. Era un omega diferente y siempre fue desde que en la escuela le hicieron el estudio a los 11 años. _"Un omega recesivo"_ si esa no era una forma de decirle el macrocosmos que estaba destinado a ser un bicho raro, no sabia lo que era.

Su celo se presentó tardíamente a los 17 años de forma violenta e irregular. Estaba bien y controlado pues ya no tuvo algo similar al celo de la primera vez y esperaba que así siguiera...

Todo fue muy fácil en su estancia en Hogwarts. Sin percance alguno. Nadie lo asaltó ni mucho menos se le insinuó; era justo lo que deseó secretamente para su etapa más vulnerable.

Con tan buena suerte pensó que al graduarse podría ingresar finalmente a la carrera de pociones al igual que su padre y madre; solo tenía que hacer un par de transacciones para enlistarse en la carrera de sus sueños y forjar la vida que tanto él como su familia esperaban que tuviera.

Sí. Agradecía a su padre y el peculiar cuidado que le tenía, siempre tan certero y parcamente cariñoso pero que le demostraba a cada paso cuando lo apreciaba aun si no lo decía con palabras.

Estaba motivado y tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que nadie le dijo que por una tontería de su parte como olvidar justo ese día su medicina en el buró de su recamara, le acarrearía grandes consecuencias y que el celo se le adelantaría a tal punto que no tardó mucho en que dos individuos comenzaran a seguirlo.

 _"_ _Mierda…"_ masculló para sus adentros acelerando el paso. Solo a él se le ocurría ir solo al Ministerio de ida y vuelta sin algún supresor o alguno de sus queridos amigos.

 _"_ _Brillante Scorpius, brillante…"_ se repateó mentalmente sintiendo su cuerpo calentándose con prontitud y ardiendo en pequeñas llamas que latían por los poros de su piel. Su corazón acelerado por el miedo y tan débil que sus piernas se doblarían de un momento a otro.

Miró de reojo a los acosadores alfas que iban tras de él como depredadores silenciosos desde hacía dos manzanas atrás. Estaba seguro que los conocía pero ¿Qué importaba en ese momento? Lo imperativo era esconderse.

Cerró los ojos sin disminuir la velocidad, analizando con su mente aguda y terca en temas inverosímiles que se empeñaba en descubrir quienes eran los individuos. Era una sensación como de tener una palabra enredada en la punta de la lengua sin conseguir descifrar de que se trataba.

 _"_ _Claro…"_ meditó. Eran sus ex -compañeros de escuela. Pese a que nunca había convivido más que lo necesario con ninguno de los dos, sabía que eran alfas e hijos del que probablemente era el personaje más influyente del mundo mágico.

 _"_ _James y Albus Potter"_ gruñó lo más profundo de su mente cuando arribó a ese extraño lugar que parecía un pequeño castillo antiguo y abandonado. La maleza se extendía a su alrededor y las ruinas lucían como si de un momento a otro se desmoronarían dejando solo polvo como un vago recuerdo de su existencia.

Sacó su varita lista para lo que fuera.

Con inocente deseo pensó que los perdería ahí sin algún enfrentamiento, aunque sabía que era tonto de su parte pensarlo puesto que su aroma lo delataba con grandes flechas coloradas y brillantes, pero tal vez, solo tal vez ganaría algo de tiempo para sacarles ventaja. Era pequeño y ligero como su abuelo siempre se esforzaba en recordarle y tal vez esa única vez podría inclinar la balanza en su dirección.

 _"_ _¡La madre que los parió!"_ rechistó al ver su varita salir volando por los aires y el recinto cerrado que se alzaba frente a sus narices.

-Pero que tenemos aquí Alby….- siseó el mayor con suave cabello lacio tocando su cuello –parece que un gatito se ha extraviado…- los ojos castaños de este brillaron de forma curiosa como si se tratase de un juego.

Por instinto trató de zafar la mano de sus garras que apresaba con fuerza. Detestaba ser tan débil, pero no se dejaría doblegar sin luchar antes pese a que una gacela en las fauces de un león parecía mas afortunada que la suerte que le presagiaba si no lograba salir de ahí.

-Sabía que había algo raro con este Malfoy…- gruñó el menor haciéndole sudar frío. Algo en su tono de voz denotaba un inminente peligro que su cuerpo vibró de sobresalto y ardor. El cabello azabache se levantaba en picos y la mirada verde refulgía con un retorcido deseo. Decir que el terror se apoderó de su cuerpo apenas y dibujaba la imagen completa.

Si fue un gravísimo error dejar sus píldoras y no reparar en ellas hasta ese momento. _"Que imbécil soy…"_ se dijo sintiéndolos tan terriblemente cerca que lo sofocaban en sudor frio, con sus alientos pesados y su abrumador calor.

-No por favor. No me toquen…- murmuró lastimeramente el rubio mientras su cuerpo emanaba lo contrario. Estaba húmedo y las feromonas salían disparadas sin piedad, inundando el recinto con una sola palabra en aire "follame". Estaba tan avergonzado como excitada estaba su parte omega.

Trató de dar pelea pero era inútil en ese momento o siquiera pedir clemencia; los individuos eran oídos sordos a cualquier suplica o lamento. Su piel blanca demandaba ser marcada y Albus parecía saboreárselo. Quería amoratar la piel de alabastro y hacerla suya. La negativa y el repudio parecía excitarlo. No sabía hasta qué punto el instinto animal se imponía ni hasta cual su propio deseo alimentado con el alcohol. Pero no parecía importarle.

-Vamos rubito suplica…- demandó mordiendo fuertemente su oreja. Pudo escuchar un gruñido de parte de su hermano y solo pudo sentirle sonreír contra su mejilla "Tan melodramático como siempre" murmuró entre dientes clavándole los dedos en su delicada piel.

-Hueles tan delicioso...- murmuró James repasando con su lengua el cuello del omega que temblaba impotente ante su propia naturaleza.

Estaba aterrado.

Su cuerpo palpitaba y ardía en llamaradas siendo doblegado por ese doble poder que lo manipulaban a su voluntad con su aroma almizclado y fuerte, demandante. Pese a su triste situación de enfrentarse dos a uno llevándose las de perder, algo profundo en su mente lo hacía reaccionar entre esa nube de desorientación demandando que diera lucha. No se las dejaría tan fácil.

-Malnacidos...- chilló dando patadas y manotazos a diestra y siniestra. El mayor de los Potter tomó sus dos manos con fuerza probando la piel blanca con gula, nada parecía dañarlo.

Su camisa fue desgarrada y sentía las lágrimas saladas bañar sus mejillas. Estaba expuesto y cautivo; arrebolado, siendo examinado con depravación por ese par de ojos que lo saboreaban entre cada oleada de transgresión que sentía con embarazo.

El menor sin miramientos le bajó los pantalones mordiendo con fuerza sus muslos al instante haciéndole sangrar. Lamía divertido con retorcido placer y volvía a lastimarlo.

Sus gritos hacían eco al vacío y su vergüenza crecía exponencialmente; se odiaba por ser tan débil ante ese asalto, por no poder hacer nada más que ceder, pero más que nada, por desear instintivamente algo incorrecto, algo que no debía sentir pero que ahí estaba. Su lado omega quería eso.

-No por favor... ¡ah!- gritó cuando un dígito se insertó en su ano. Dolía horrores y se removió incómodo sin poder escapar a esa profanación.

No era como lo esperó, como ilusamente creía que era o como esperó que fuera su primera vez. No era gentil ni cuidadoso, solo parecía querer apaciguar de una forma burda la incomodidad

-Estas tan húmedo…- gruñó el menor de los Potter poniéndose en pie con torpeza. La ira como la excitación se entremezcla y subían en crescendo mientras seguía implorando en voz baja que no siguiera.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando escuchó el sonido del cierre descender. No estaba listo para lo que seguiría a continuación y solo pedía que algún poder divino intercediera por él.

-Mierda... Este tan estrecho- gimoteó Albus entrenándose dentro de él. No creía capaz de soportar ese trozo de carne abriéndose paso en su interior. No solo ardía, si no que dolía mientras más se adentraba, desgarrando su virginidad con insano placer. Sus piernas flaqueaban y unos ojos castaños estaban tan fijos frente a él, tan penetrantes y limpios en esa oscuridad que solo pudo cerrar los ojos para ya no seguirlos viendo.

-B-bastar...dos...-chilló entre cada vaivén. No quería sentir más que repulsión, pero no podía.

Su parte racional estaba perdiendo terreno y solo podía sollozar y gemir. El sonido del golpeteo de sus carnes lo estaba mareando, estaba tan duro y entraba con tal fuerza que sentía que lo partiría en dos. No quería darle la satisfacción de verle así de expuesto y me mordía los labios para acallar sus lloriqueos.

Los ojos castaños llamaron los suyos y los largos dedos tomaron su barbilla. James lamió juguetón sus labios de forma incitadora y Scorpius ladeó la cabeza huyendo de eso que pensaba hacer. Había pensado que le dejarían algo de dignidad al asunto, pero parecían que querían arrasar con toda su persona hasta que no quedara nada de él, mas que el fantasma de lo que un día fue.

Contra su voluntad los labios captaron los suyos. Detestaba que aparte de su cuerpo también se robaron eso, su primer beso que reservó con inocencia para alguien especial. Quería odiarlo pero ¿porque era tan dulce ese beso como si tuviese consideración de él?

No lo comprendía y lo detestaba por ello.

La sensación no duró mucho porque Albus tiró con fuerza de su cabello y le mordió la nuca.

-¡Ahh! ¡No, No, No, No.…! ¡Por favor no! - gimoteó sabiendo lo que significaba.

Todo estaba perdido y lo sabía. Todos sus sueños habían sido mancillados así como así por dos desconsiderados animales degenerados, y solo podía contemplar cómo se escapaba entre sus dedos como el aire que siempre fue y que nunca consolidaría en aquello siempre creyó merecer.

Sintió su entrada húmeda y un gruñido de parte del menor de los Potter.

Sus caderas dolían percibiendo el hormigueo de la sangre retornando a su lugar donde estuvieron los dedos de Albus, pero ni tiempo le dio de pensar en ello porque James Potter retomando la posición de su hermano se enterró en él haciéndole gritar con más fuerza.

No había repulsión aún y como lo maldecía. Su cuerpo ultrajado recibió al otro hombre con placer, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Se suponía que había sido marcado ¿o no? No entendía nada en ese punto y su racionalidad empequeñecida por el extasis solo podía clamar por más.

James besó con ternura su hombro y acarició sus pezones jugueteando con ellos. No quería que lo tocara, quería huir pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Los ojos verdes de Albus le dirigieron una gélida mirada mientras se subía los pantalones y decidió darle la espalda para seguir acomodándose la ropa.

Apretó los ojos nuevamente. La diestra de James apresó su miembro sin mucha dificuldad y comenzó a bombear de arriba abajo, murmurando palabras intelegibles en su oído que le parecía tan lejano como si estuviese teniendo una experiencia extracorporal.

-Merlín... No.…- suspiró comenzando a sentir realmente algo de las atenciones de James. No quería eso ¿Porque no simplemente terminaba de una vez?

Se sostuvo con dificultad de sus hombros, sintiendo la dura piedra de la pared contra su espalda. Su pene reaccionaba ante la estimulación y sentía el aleteo del placer zumbando en su vientre, propagándose por su torrente sanguíneo. No necesitaba un recordatorio de ese encuentro entremezclado con un orgasmo que comenzaba a inundar cual maremoto sus entrañas -mgh... ¡Ah...!- chilló cuando sintió una nueva mordida en el mismo lugar que sintió la anterior.

La pared sucia sostuvo sus manos mientras el grueso miembro tocaba su próstata. Llegó al clímax a trompicones lanzándolo al abismo sin retorno y James no se quedó atrás.

-Rayos…- gruñó el mayor vaciándose dentro de él. Enterró su nariz en su cabello recuperando su aliento y finalmente soltó a Scorpius que se tambaleó un poco, apenas pudiendo permanecer de pie. -Que rico…- dijo el mayor subiendo la cremallera de su pantalón. El rubio fatigado cayó al suelo, asqueado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero imposibilitado siquiera a hablar.

-Hay que largarnos de esta pocilga, James...- dijo con voz seca el azabache mirando al ocaso.

-Vale Al- asintió derrotado dándole un vistazo al rubio que sollozaba en silencio buscando con su mirada anegada de lágrimas su varita -pero creo que deberíamos...-

-Déjalo ahí, no importa- tiró de su brazo y el mayor entre dudas accedió –nos vemos, lindura- exclamó con sardónica burla antes de que ambos magos salieran del lugar.

Scorpius se ovilló en el suelo, sus ojos escocían. No podía dejar que su padre se enterara, nadie debía de hacerlo. Tenía que esconder ese trágico momento a toda costa pues de hacerse público, su vida terminaría en ese instante. No podía pertenecerle a alguien mucho menos a esos infelices profanadores.

Con todo su cuerpo adolorido, se puso en pie recargando su peso contra la pared. Las sombras se alargaban y el canto de los grillos fue su única compañía en ese su dificultoso retorno al hogar. Ya lo suficientemente lejos, observó el lugar donde esos dos habían desaparecido, dejándole tras un buen rato de diversión impúdica, como un juguete roto y maltrecho, ya sin uso alguno. ¿De que les servía si ya habían cumplido su propósito de hacer su santa voluntad con él?

Pero con la cabeza ya más fría pensó que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. No señor. Ya después pensaría en que es lo que haría, pero estaba seguro de que se encargaría de ellos.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Se que no están obligados a comentar pues cada quien es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana, sin embargo, leer un par de líneas suyas me hace infinitamente feliz y me da energía para seguir publicando pues me hace sentir que no estoy arrojando mis líneas simplemente al vacío.

Si les gustó el capi, nos vemos la próxima semana, si no pues solo puedo desearles que estén muy bien, Besos~


	2. Deseo y zozobra

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** Albus x Scorpius o James x Scorpius Quedará a decisión del publico ;3

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! Aunque me dije a mi misma que publicaría cada semana, dudo que un día antes afecte en algo jeje (es que no creo que mañana ni pasado me de tiempo por lo del día de las madres y todo eso -w-U) así que aquí esta! Espero que les guste como voy a ir abordando la historia y que no me odien mucho jeje

Mil gracias querida Cristine Malfoy (te lo agradezco infinitamente por permanecer siempre fiel *W*) y mi querida xonyaa11! (Eres un amor, muchas gracias por comentar :D)

Sin mas que agregas, a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Deseo y zozobra**

Remordimiento y placer. Complacencia y regocijo.

Si había otra forma de poner las sensaciones que circulaban por su torrente sanguíneo, no sabía cómo denominarlas; la piel alabastrina tornándose en flores escarlatas, los exquisitos gemidos inundando el ambiente… era tan vivido y excitante que apenas era consiente que podía sentir algo así.

El esmeralda se cruzó con el marrón y no hubo más que decir.

 ** _-o-o-2 horas antes-o-o-_**

Con la tarde anunciada en esas suaves tonalidades ocres y rojizas, los pub y bistrós comenzaban a llenarse. Los hermanos Potter- Weasley como cada fin de semana acordaban verse en "el duende avaro" para no perder la comunicación como siempre sugería/exigía su madre.

El sol aún estaba en lo alto, brillante en todo su esplendor proyectando las prematuras sombras del anochecer y James sonreía alegremente tratando de imitarlo. Había sido seleccionado como auror líder de su división a tan temprana edad y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Tamborileaba su índice sobre la mesa siguiendo el son de la melodía del lugar que iba acorde con su estado emocional. No sabía el nombre, pero eso no le impedía tararearla entre sus labios.

Albus por su parte, tan serio como siempre fue desde que tenía uso de razón, miraba a todos lados, sesgando su boca en una sonrisa a cualquiera que le reconociera sin disimulada euforia. Detestaba esa clase de atención que taladraba en su nuca en un punzante picor que no hacía más que acrecentar su irritación general. " _Ni que fuera un colacuerno rosa…"_ se dijo molesto tratando de concentrarse en las nimiedades de lo que estaba diciendo.

La publicación de su libro iba viento en popa e intentaba sin éxito tratar de explicar a su hermano de la manera más fácil la función de su editor en la imprenta, pero parecía que media parte de lo que hablaba se perdía al salir de su boca y solo era comprendida la cuarta parte por su hermano, quien no era la estrella más brillante del mundo ni probablemente de la comunidad mágica, pero era su familia y con renovada tranquilidad, siguió hablando.

Él no quiso seguir estudiando y esperaba que todo el mundo superara el hecho de que no era su padre. La presión de ser el hijo preferido de los Potter-Weasley lo tenía hasta la coronilla y solo quería disfrutar de ese momento de perdición con su hermano como cada viernes por la noche. Whisky de fuego era siempre lo ideal y lo que nunca faltaba en su vaso cuando estaba con James; una botella tras otra. Mucho, pero mucho whisky a raudales, aunque lo curioso era que esa exorbitante cantidad apenas y logaba hacerle mella, a diferencia de su hermano.

-Padre ha estado molestándome… mucho más de lo habitual- murmuró finalmente cuando notó los ojos cafés de su hermano que vagaban de falda en falda en lugar de concentrarse en sus palabras. " _Típico"_ se dijo irritado.

Era igual que hablar con una piedra, pero más impresionante era el nivel de su cerebro de mosquito que tenía (porque no podía compararlo con algo más sustancial o interesante) que a ratos le hacía preguntarse ¿Cómo consiguió graduarse de Hogwarts con un promedio más o menos decente, con buenas notas en la academia de aurores? " _Ay quienes nacen con suerte… o simplemente se acostó con medio mundo para ayudarle con sus calificaciones"_ se dijo exhalando un suspiro cuándo la atención de James retornó a él.

-¿Sigue pidiéndote amablemente que te enlaces con alguien?- preguntó bailándole las cejas a una chica beta que pasó a su lado quien soltó una de esas risillas tontas que siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio. " _Clásico…"_ pensó asqueado.

-Claro… dice que cuanto antes mejor y como siempre me reiteró que la unión no se basa específicamente en el amor, pero que puede ser muy vigorizante para un joven con un brillante futuro- hizo unas comillas al aire, tal cual se las había hecho su padre cuando habló con seriedad a media semana - aunque el considera que eso del amor, es meramente suerte o destino-

-Obviamente Alby, porque él conoció a mamá, "la chica de sus sueños" cuando iban a la escuela- se frotó con picardía la barbilla entornando nuevamente sus ojos en el -por tanto no sabe lo que es estar de este lado con los mortales quienes no tenemos una jodida idea de con que se come eso que llama "amor"- el de cabello rojizo chasqueó la lengua, comenzaba a ver borroso, pero aun así sentía latente el calorcillo del alcohol -¿y ya tienes a alguien en mente? Dudo que a quien escojas para el enlace se oponga, porque eres un todo terreno- asintió enérgicamente y el otro solo pudo rodar los ojos por la comparación de su calibre con un vehículo.

-La verdad no… y realmente no estoy interesado en eso, al menos no tan pronto- dijo cruzándose de brazos; el mismo consideraba que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que buscarse una pareja pues ¿Qué mejor que coger por diversión sin compromiso? A veces no comprendía a su padre y sus ideas arcaicas - ¿y tú? ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?- los ojos castaños brillaron con sorna.

-Claro que si Ali Al, pero quien sabe si se deje…- bufó metiendo sus manos traviesas en sus bolsillos –aunque por suerte, papá no me ha dicho nada de nada de enlaces, por tanto, estoy bien en mi etapa de gigolo- su hermano puso nuevamente los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y de quien se trata? Porque lo que me dijiste, también aplica a ti ¿Quién no querría a un desvergonzado auror que es hijo del famoso Harry Potter por pareja? -

-Eso querido Al es un secreto- sonrió tan lleno de sí mismo que Albus decidió no ahondar más de hecho ¿Qué le importaba? Era su hermano, pero su vida era muy suya que no tenía ganas ni emoción por ahondar en ella -Creo que este es mi último trago porque dejé mi cartera en casa, te toca pagar a ti ¡Oh gran señor de los libros más vendidos! - dijo haciendo alabaza con fingida emoción.

-Imbécil- masculló Albus sacando su dinero. Típico que le hiciera eso. Pero estaba seguro de que no sería la primera, ni la última vez que lo hiciera.

James alborotó su cabello que cayó mansamente sobre sus hombros y solo hizo molestar al menor; como detestaba que el pelirrojo tuviera el cabello tan domable como el de su madre mientras que a él le tocó el nido de pájaros rompedor de sinnúmero de cepillos de su padre; era simplemente injusto.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El viento golpeó de lleno su cara y sentía como su cerebro navegaba en el Tamesí de whisky que se había bebido. Le agradaba mucho esa sensación, casi tanto como ser el responsable auror que era o salir a tontear con lindas betas para pasar el rato. Todo era diversión en su burbujeante mente volátil hasta que algo lo sacudió de lleno que le hizo recuperar un poco la sobriedad.

Ese delicioso aroma lo engatusó al instante y lo llamó con fuerza.

Buscó ansioso de que se trataba, su garganta estaba nuevamente seca y la perspectiva de un chico rubio pasando en la otra acera hizo que se relamiera los labios. " _Malfoy…"_ pensó siguiéndolo con la mirada. Era difícil perderle de vista e incluso el hecho de tratar de desviar sus ojos de ese magnético ser.

-Gracias por esperarme Jim- gruñó su hermano a su espalda. No podía ponerle atención por más que intentara, todo su ser decantaba a un solo punto que lo provocaba en deliciosas oleadas de placer; demasiado intenso para ignorar. Tuvo que caminar hacia él ignorando las quejas de su hermano –¿demonios es un…? -

Escuchó al siempre compuesto Albus volver a maldecir y comprendió que él también lo sintió quemar en sus entrañas, era imposible, pero se trataba de un omega y estaba justo en su punto.

No sabía porque, pero ese aroma le recordaba a duraznos en almíbar. Tan tierno, suave, en extremo dulzón que se derretía en su lengua y abofeteaba sus fosas nasales; era tan fuerte como si lo tuviera a un palmo de su rostro y tan dulce que se le hacía agua la boca.

-Huele muy extraño Jim…- murmuró por lo bajo Albus sin despegarle la mirada. –Pero ni creas que te lo dejaré solo a ti…- El rubio pareció temblar haciendo que una sonrisa torcida apareciera en el rostro de su hermano, esa sonrisa que tan bien interpretaba porque nadie mejor que él conocía a Albus; era su rostro de idear algo, algo macabro. A veces incluso conseguía hasta darle miedo a él mismo.

-Eso si te la dejo fácil Alby- refutó notando como iba acelerando su instinto su cuerpo y su corazón, aullante el alfa dentro de él en esa percepción de la completa dominación de un individuo para que se encontrase a su merced.

-¿Qué te parece si apostamos?- los ojos oscurecidos de su hermano le dieron mala espina y regresó a ver al rubio que apretaba el paso. Se veía tan precioso con su cabello rubio ondeando en el viento y se decidió. No solo quería, sino que ansiaba e iba a hacerlo suyo; de una u otra manera.

 ** _-o-o-3 semanas después-o-o-_**

Scorpius siempre consideró que la venganza no era la solución a los problemas que se presentaban ante las personas racionales y pacíficas.

Era solo un acto de rebajarse al mismo nivel de las personas menos brillantes y se pensaba no partidario de hacer algo así… Claro que cuando se ven las cosas desde afuera uno podía decir cualquier cosa… al experimentarlo en carne propia las prioridades cambiaban y comenzó a creer que su nombre correcto no era venganza, si no justicia poética, la cual merecían aquellos seres innombrables ante la infamia cometida en su contra.

Rotundamente eso que le pasó no podía decírselo a ninguna sola criatura y que por obvias razones se esforzó en ocultar a su familia porque de enterarse, no sabía cómo reaccionarían _"Probablemente a mi abuelo le dé un infarto, no sin antes asesinarme…"_ se dijo dejando de respirar.

-Dame fuerza madre- pidió al cuadro de su adorada progenitora que descansaba en su mesita de noche, tal cual la recordaba con su dulce y cálido semblante.

No se sentía diferente como los libros decían, así que pensaba que no tenía que estar demasiado preocupado: ¿Necesidad de estar con su alfa? ¿Total dependencia de él? ¿obediencia sumisa? ¿búsqueda de su presencia? _"Tiene que ser una broma"_ pensó molesto.

El plan de acabar lenta y dolorosamente con los Potter- Weasley lo estuvo perfeccionando día a día y pensaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro; deshacerse de esos malnacidos y crear una efectiva poción como proyecto para que lo aceptaran en la carrera pociones.

Era tan perfecto que sus padres se sentirían orgullosos de él por su ingenio, sin embargo, tuvo que dejarlo de lado cuando unas infernales sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo.

Malestar y retumbar que subió ácido por su esófago. Náuseas y arcadas no tardaron en llegar para devolver su tan delicioso desayuno como sucedía desde hacía una semana atrás sin poder evitarlo.

 _"Mierda"_ gruñó asustado al llevar su mano a la nuca y sentir con claridad la marca burda pero tan vivida de esos dos perpetradores.

-No…- se golpeó la cabeza con el dorso de su mano -¡no, no, no!- miró el estropicio que hizo recargándose pesadamente contra la puerta del baño y suspiró pesadamente.

La imagen reflejada en su tocador parecía haber envejecido diez años en tan cortos días, pero su apariencia externa no era la prioridad, sino aquello que no quería creer. Supuso que con anticonceptivos se podía matar aquella semilla que germinaba dentro de él, pero no fue así.

-¡Mierda! - gritó golpeando el espejo con tal fuerza que lo hizo añicos.

Bien sabido era que una vez en celo y con dos alfas impregnándolo sin protección, era embarazo seguro. Pero se negó a aceptarlo. _"Los omegas recesivos tienen una baja tasa de fertilidad… era prácticamente imposible… maldición…"_ se dijo ahogando las lagrimas que amenazantes se formaban en sus ojos.

Todo estaba arruinado.

No solo lo rompieron física y mentalmente, si no que acabaron con todas las posibilidades de tener una vida plena lejos de ellos.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por más que trató de ocultarlo con las mejores bufandas y playeras de cuello alto, su padre lo notó y el infierno se desató en Malfoy Manor.

Su abuelo gritó, berreó y lo zarandeó por toda la casa, blasfemando a los cuatro vientos su estampa. En sus ojos aun escocían por las lágrimas derramadas, pero se negaba rotundamente a dar nombres. La vergüenza de esa desgracia tenía nombres, claro que sí, pero era más su orgullo pisoteado el que se negaba por todos los medios a hablar.

-¡De una jodida vez Scorpius, dime quien es el mal parido que te hizo su propiedad!- su abuela siendo la más sensata guardaba silencio dejando que lo mancillaran de esa forma.

Aunque le dolía toda la sarta de maldiciones contra su persona de parte de su abuelo, la mirada decepcionada de su padre era lo que hondamente le lastimaba. No protegió su castidad y arruinó su futuro de la manera mas tonta posible.

Lo sabía y se culpaba pese a que, en esa situación, no era al único que había que culpar; era cosa de dos " _y en este caso tres…"_ se dijo mosqueado sorbiendo su nariz, abrigando cualquier tenacidad en su ser que pudiera encontrar para hacerle frente a su abuelo sin faltarle el respeto.

-¡Nadie puede hacerme su propiedad, porque no soy un objeto el cual poseer! ¡Si he de pertenecer a alguien, no sería a nadie más que a mí mismo! - una sonora bofetada cayó sobre su mejilla. Ardía y supuraba en un hormigueante dolor.

Tal vez lo que dolía más no era la cachetada en sí, si no el golpe mental que le daba a todo lo que le inculcó cuando era niño, de ser quien era sin importar a que casta perteneciera; pero que ahora rechazaba por el simple hecho de tener una marca en el cuello como si eso lo hiciera menos.

-¡Llévatelo San Mungo de una puta vez, que su sola presencia me molesta!- gritó el patriarca saliendo como bólido del recinto -¡Has deshonrado el apellido Malfoy!- repitió como un eco ensordecedor de una realidad que no podía escapar.

-Querido, por favor, di el nombre de quien es, no puede ser tan malo- dijo su abuela secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela bordada con sus iniciales.

-No quiero decirlo… es tan humillante y no fue una sola persona…- los ojos azules se humedecieron aun mas, pero su voz no tembló.

-Es mejor hablar ahora a que un medimago haga una prueba y sea exhibido a luz pública- el unigénito negó con la cabeza ávidamente.

-Prefiero morir bajo los golpes de mi abuelo y padre, a decir esos infames nombres…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado jeje si no, pues ni modo, no puedo hacer nada TOT... pero si les gustó se agradecería muchísimo si me dejaran algún pequeño comentario :D

Puede que a ratos les parezca lenta la historia, pero realmente quisiera poder meterme un poco con los motivos de cada personaje para que puedan al final determinar con frialdad con quien quieren que se quede Scor, si con melón o con sandía XD

Les mando besitos y que estén muy bien! Nos leemos el próximo miércoles!~*


	3. Inacabado Furor

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** Albus x Scorpius o James x Scorpius Quedará a decisión del publico ;3 y una parejita sorpresa (que no revelaré hasta mas adelante, pero les daré pistas jeje)

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños rayos de sol, ya estoy nuevamente actualizando este fic que me emociona mucho!

Mil gracias por comentar: **xonyaa11** (querida xonyaa tu pregunta es buena! sin embargo, es algo que mas adelante dejaré abierto para que tomen ustedes la decisión jeje porque yo tengo una idea de quien me gustaría que fuera el padre y quien el que creó el vinculo con el pequeño rubio, sin embargo, se los dejaré a ustedes para que escojan a su favorito mas adelante cuando los conozcan mejor XP ), **Ron Bilius Weasley** (muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra infinitamente que te agrade el fic y procuraré no dejarlo en un largo hiatus como acostumbro jeje, pero por el momento la musa esta trabajando de maravillas así que seguiré actualizando seguido n.n), **Cristine Malfoy** (como siempre te agradezco que estés por aquí y pues lamento que no te gusten sus personalidades jeje, me gustaría darles profundidad obviamente sobre sus motivos que los lleva a actuar de esa forma, sin embargo, no te puedo garantizar que mas adelante mejoren ante tus ojos xD), **y Rebe Marauder** (querida, mil gracias por darte una vuelta por aquí, te lo agradezco ;A; aunque lamento decepcionarte pero no creo que pueda hacer un trío... sorry TOT pero a ver que dice el publico jeje)

Sin mas que agregas, a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Inacabado Furor**

Solo podía escuchar verborrea sin sentido entre cada vistazo que le echaba a sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante que pudiera presenciar en el siglo.

"Sin precedentes en el Reino Unido", "único en su clase", "la probabilidad es solo de 1 entre cada 100,000" y demás palabras similares golpeteaban sus oídos haciéndole suspirar viendo sin ver al pequeño medimago que agitaba sus manos de arriba abajo, apuntándolo con el índice y con gesto de estar presenciando un milagro clínico.

Tal parecía que había pasado a la historia o algo parecido, al igual que la vena que saltaba furiosa en la frente de su padre que parecía reventaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero su padre tenía tal aguante que llevaba media hora sin cambios en su expresión.

 _"_ _¿Unión incompleta?"_ se preguntó sin comprender, regresando a ver al medimago por primera vez con un atisbo de breve interés. ¿Porque pasó eso? ¿Acaso podía permitirse albergar esperanza a no pertenecerle a ninguno de esos dos individuos viles que merecían pudrirse en el más bajo círculo del infierno? Esperaba que sí.

\- ¡Y tal como lo sospeché! - dijo triunfal el hombre de ciencia que iba y venía cual buitre rondando a su alrededor; le sacaba sangre del brazo y pasaba su varita frente a su nuca y repasaba su cuerpo con una luz blanca. Parecía extasiado y estuvo tentado a sugerirle que fuera al baño a desfogarse, que sus alocadas hormonas lo estaban molestando – ¡tiene 3 semanas de embarazo, felicitaciones! -

Se quedó sin habla al igual que su padre.

La palabra repiqueteaba en su mente, pero no parecía significar nada para él. _"Como si realmente fuera algo que hubiera que celebrarse…"_ se dijo con sorna, sintiendo escocer la acidez en su garganta sin saber si eran nauseas nerviosas o por esa criatura en su interior.

Su padre regresó a ver su vientre que se veía más plano que una tabla y miró con ojos desorbitados al medimago que estaba más emocionado ante la noticia de lo que ambos jamás estarían.

Quería irse a casa y esconderse bajo muchas frazadas para no volver a salir en la vida. Era la deshonra y desgracia de su familia, que apenas comenzaba a volver a salir a flote tras la guerra de hacía 26 años atrás.

 _"_ _Absolutamente perfecto"_ rechistó su subconsciente como una patada mental que merecía por su absoluta falta de brillantez. Si solo no hubiese temido a la despartición por lo inestable de su propio celo, estaba seguro de que nada de eso hubiese pasado…

"No es posible, no es posible, no puede ser…" lo escuchó murmurar llevándose las manos al rostro. Su padre se encontraba impecablemente horrorizado. Se notaba que le costaba articular palabra, pero aun así lo hizo.

\- ¿Y quien mierdas… es el… que lo… m-marcó…? - rechinó los dientes y apretó sus manos en su regazo como debatiéndose si sacar o no su varita y comenzar a lanzar imperdonables a quien cayera.

-Es imposible saberlo señor Malfoy ya que como decía, su hijo es único en su clase. Es un omega recesivo, eso es obvio, pero no explica lo que fue que hizo que pasara que en lugar de formar 1 solo lazo completo como uno esperaría de un alfa y un omega, formó 2 incompletos como si aún estuviese procesando cual es el mejor candidato para la unión- dijo emocionado –yo me atrevería a decir que cuando él bebe nazca, su cuerpo aceptará una unión y la otra marca desaparecerá por si sola…-

Ya no podía seguir escuchando, era demasiado para aceptarlo. _"Entonces en pocas palabras soy un omega de lento aprendizaje… perfecto… otra cualidad a la lista"_ se dijo entre bufidos. Lo que le faltaba. Tocó su vientre y no sentía nada. Ni un movimiento, ni sonido, ni un instinto sobre protector para lo que sea que estuviera creciendo ahí. Simplemente debía de estar equivocado.

-¿Entonces quiénes son esos hijos de puta?- su padre estaba a solo un par de grados de hacer explosión, pero el medimago parecía no notarlo pues con su mejor expresión bobalicona, soltó aquello que Scorpius no se atrevía a decir.

-Según la prueba de ADN que realice, son nada menos que James Sirius Potter y Albus Severus Potter. Felicidades- dijo con alegría el pequeño hombre que era taladrado por los ojos grises del patriarca Malfoy.

 _"_ _Esto presagia que ira de mal en peor_ …" se dijo sabiendo con exactitud qué era lo que su padre haría a continuación.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Unos ojos verdes lo perforaban mientras que el de ojos cafés caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, mirándolo críticamente a él y luego a su hermano.

El hombre más ilustre del mundo Harry Potter les dio tremenda represalia a sus hijos en pleno pasillo, que parecía una buena diatriba de palabras que le llenaba de extrema euforia; la primera buena noticia que recibía en semanas, que cuanto le hacía lamentar no tener un poco de palomitas y un asiento en primera fila para ver la escena con sus propios ojos.

 _"_ _Lastima"_ se dijo conformándose con escuchar el espectáculo desde su asiento, al menos valía la pena lo delgadas que eran las paredes.

Su padre pidió una audiencia con Harry Potter y esta vez aplicaron un _insonorus_ haciéndole imposible saber de qué iba lo que su padre propondría o lo que diría. Sabía que sería muy malo, pero en ese punto ya no podía hacer nada. Su suerte estaba echada, flotando en el aire como una moneda en la cual, su padre serviría de albacea y juez del dictamen final.

Los sujetos se plantaron en las otras dos sillas disponibles frente a él, mirándole como si quisieran doblegarlo con su sola presencia de alfas dominantes. _"Eso no les funcionará, imbéciles…"_ meditó sintiendo por primera vez tener el sartén por el mango.

-¿Por qué mierdas hablaste?- gruñó Albus poniéndose en pie nuevamente.

-Jodete, yo no dije nada- rebatió sin apartarle la mirada, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo y que le valía un comino que estuviese enojado con él porque que aún lo tenía en la mira para ponerle en un poco de gusanos carnívoros en su jugo de calabaza.

-Dame un motivo para no despedazarte…- gruñó colocando ambas manos sobre el posabrazos de su silla, a tan corta distancia que podía percibir con fuerza su aroma fuerte y su aliento mentolado.

-Te tengo más de uno, estúpido. En primera: podría ser tu pareja gracias a la bendita marca que me hiciste en el cuello y si yo muero, te dolería como si te hubiesen aplastado el huevo izquierdo. En segunda: podría tener dentro de mi tu hijo bastardo, el cual no permitirías que muriera por muy tonto que seas y en tercera: porque eres un maldito cobarde que solo ladra, pero no muerde- un golpe salió disparado a escasos centímetros de su rostro hasta dar contra la pared, haciendo que se formara un hueco en ella y un poco de sangre saliera de sus nudillos. Casi le hizo sentir lastima de él -¿terminaste, berrinchitos?-

-Suficiente Alby- exclamó el mayor finalmente al ver la intención de volver a atestar un golpe, pero esta vez no sería de advertencia –y tu niño pijo, deja de provocar a la serpiente. Ten por seguro que terminarás muerto de una forma que nunca te imaginarías si sigues metiéndote con Albus- el rubio rodó los ojos, importándole un bledo el tipo ese que se sentó al otro lado de la sala lanzándole miradas de pocos amigos " _como si me importara cualquiera de los dos y sus absurdas amenazas…"._

La mirada de profundo odio que le dirigió el salvador del mundo mágico no tuvo precio, que le hizo sentir un inexplicable poder conjugado, una clase de fortaleza para el dictamen final el cual esperaba no fuera tan difícil de sobrellevar.

Pensaba que desharían el vínculo creado y después terminarían con la vida del no nacido al cual no estaba dispuesto a dar a luz. Tener algo que ver con aquellos brutos desalmados era algo que no deseaba y consideraba que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Discutían aun en silencio los mayores cuando regresaron a la sala y el con melancolía se puso a recordar a su madre.

Ella sería la fuente de energía para no ceder ante esa aclamada familia diciendo algo ingenioso y gracioso como "seguro ya llamaron a los aurores de la rectitud para evitar que ex -mortifagos dañen a los venerables hijos del salvador del mundo mágico con algún hechizo oscuro" río para sus adentros. Cuanto la echaba de menos que dicho sentimiento era proporcional a la idea de cuanto detestaba a esos dos alfas que tenía enfrente.

Nunca cruzó mas de dos palabras juntas con ellos en su tiempo en Hogwarts, pero los conocía, era imposible no hacerlo.

James Potter siempre fue reconocido como el chico divertido rodeado de una turba alebrestada, pendiente de cada ocurrencia que pasara por su cabeza; mientras que Albus Potter, el chico callado y reservado que todo el mundo admiraba por sus altas notas, gran dominio de varita y el gran parecido físico con su padre… si que nunca hubiese pensado tener algo que ver con ellos o peor aún, que se hubiesen metido de tal cruel forma con él.

Realmente desearía dañarlos con el hechizo oscuro más potente que conocía sin importarle que lo metieran a Azkaban en el acto. _"Seguro valdría cada mísero segundo en ese vejestorio…"_

-¿Y cuál es el veredicto pa?- cuestionó el mayor colocando sus manos tras su cabeza, moviendo su pierna cruzada, como si toda la faramalla fuera solo una tomada de pelo - ¿Irnos a la cama sin cenar? ¿Una semana sin varita? ¿El discurso del sexo con protección? -

-Eso debió de ser bueno antes de este embrollo en el que se metieron por voluntad propia James- lo liquidó con la mirada sin causarle mella alguna al pelirrojo pues solo se amplió su sonrisa burlona. _"Se nota que son respetuosos con el héroe del mundo mágico"_ se dijo con ironía negando con la cabeza.

-Pero tenemos una mejor solución a su metida de pata- sentenció el jefe de aurores acomodando sus gafas redondas que insistían en deslizarse por el puente de su nariz.

No le gustaba su tono de voz y por la cara de su padre intuía que no era nada bueno.

-Ya que hicieron lo que quisieron los niños, ahora deben de pagar y tomar su responsabilidad- dijo acomodando sus brazos detrás de él. Ya no era el flamante padre del año encolerizado, ahora estaba personificando su profesión con frialdad e indolencia.

-Nacerá ese bebé y de eso no hay vuelta de hoja y de ahora en adelante vivirán juntos los tres durante los 8 meses restantes hasta que nazca esa criatura y que todo el circo que han armado se haya calmado, porque tengan por seguro que mañana en la mañana saldrán millares de notas en todos lados sobre este insólito caso- los chicos Potter comenzaron a rebatir aireados, pero por la ultima mirada del salvador del mundo mágico, callaron al instante.

–Por tanto, tomarán un traslador donde permanecerán ocultos hasta que se revele quien es el padre de la criatura y que se calmen las aguas. Aprenderán a convivir lo mejor posible y una vez que se consolide la unión decidirán conservarla o disolverla ¿quedó claro? -

Eso sonaba a una marcha forzada demasiado lenta. En definitiva, la muerte en ese momento sonaba muy tentadora.

Ese ídolo de oro que canonizaron "héroe", no era nada para él ni representaba la gran cosa, por tanto, no guardaría silencio; no cuando estaban tomando decisiones por él como si ni siquiera estuviera presente o no tuviera voz ni voto.

\- ¿Como que está decidiendo por mí? ¡Es mi cuerpo y es mi decisión! - lo observaron como un bichejo extraño que no supieran que pudiera hablar y eso solo lo irritó más. - ¿que acaso creen que mi opinión no cuenta? ¡Porque están muy equivocados si creen que aceptaré esto con los brazos abiertos como si fuera la mejor opción! -

\- Scorpius…- amenazó su padre respirando trabajosamente, pero lo ignoró.

\- ¡NO PIENSO VIVIR CON ESOS INFELICES VIOLADORES! ¿ME ESCUCHARON? ¡NO LO HARÉ Y NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME! -

Sin decir nada más, su padre tironeó de él como si fuera un muñeco de trapo al pasillo y puso un encantamiento a su alrededor.

-Escúchame bien Scorpius porque solo lo diré una vez- hizo una pausa aniquilando con su mejor mirada amenazante al medimago que pasó a su lado haciéndose chiquito apresurando su paso -debes de ser fuerte y aceptar este destino porque, aunque es injusto, es lo que te tocó-

-No voy a doblegarme antes esos bastardos- rebatió al instante.

-Y no te estoy pidiendo eso. Tienes que ser valiente y asunto hijo mío- trató de dar una profunda respiración y abordarlo de otra manera; con paciencia - No hay otra forma de solucionar esto, aunque no haya sido culpa tuya- suspiró derrotado, frotando el puente de su nariz como si esperara que de un momento a otro sus problemas desaparecieran, pero no fue así.

-Pero no quiero vivir con ellos… los odio con todo mi ser…-

-Y yo también, pero no hay otra opción tan neutral como esta… debes de mantente alerta y no bajes la guardia ni por un minuto- ahogó un sollozo ante lo cruel que sonaba su destino, pero con un gesto amoroso, su padre secó la lagrima que rodó por su mejilla, obligando que su mirada regresar a él -Piénsalo como una postergación del inminente final. Cuando nazca la criatura, podrás deshacer el vínculo y hacerles pagar a esos Potter por cada maldito minuto que te hicieron daño…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento queridos míos! Espero que estén muy bien y que les haya gustado! y si fue así, por favor dejen un mensajito después del tono... BIP!

Les mando besitos y nos leemos prontito :P


	4. Realidad Dolorosa

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola solecitos, ya estoy con una nueva actu de este fic que realmente me esta gustando mucho escribir (Ya que se sale de mi zona de confort que es el azúcar a raudales jeje xP) Mil gracias por comentar: **Rebe Marauder** (tal vez si le sacará provecho, tal vez no jeje, aunque probablemente lo haga más adelante :P y no odies a todos los Potter, solo 1 de ellos es el verdadero culpable D:), **Guest** (con dos bates te puedes cargar a los dos al mismo tiempo, te doy permiso xD), **xonyaa11** (y yo también deseo y espero el momento que los ponga en su lugar porque es justo y necesario:9 y tienes toda la razón! También es por ello que no quiero trío, pero bueno, al final será decisión del publico y lo que tenga que ser será!) **y Cristine Malfoy** (gracias nena por siempre estar ahí comentando mis fic, te adoro +w+)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Realidad Dolorosa**

Ni sabía porque, pero desde su conocimiento de ser un Omega siempre idealizó la idea de ser marcado como un acto de infinito amor y la culminación del enlace de dos almas que se encontraron pese a la adversidad, la distancia y tiempo. Una marca indeleble pero clara ante los ojos del mundo de que existía aquello que se llamaba "destino".

Pero hacer la marca no fue como imaginó o como sugerían los libros cubriéndolo con una mentira azucarada.

 _"Duele horrores"_ se dijo palpando la forma amorfa de las dos mordidas que formaban una especie de anillo engarzado y que con la yema de sus dedos, percibía uno a uno la marca de dientes. Había sangrado demasiado que agradecía saber hacer hechizos de limpieza para que en ese momento su familia no se enterara que tan dañado quedó tras ese fatídico encuentro.

Con nostalgia se preguntó si la marca de su padre había dolido igual que la suya _"tal vez"_ meditó sin decir palabra alguna _"pero probablemente fue más llevadero porque lo de mis padres si fue algo voluntario, no algo arrancado a la fuerza"_ se dijo con tristeza cerrando la tapa de su baúl, dirigiéndose a la que sería su nueva vida por los siguientes 8 meses.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Demasiadas reglas y tan poca paciencia.

Acababan de llegar y el jefe de aurores ya estaba dando todo el sinnúmero de reglas por seguir.

No tenían permitido abandonar la morada (específicamente él), la casa poseía un hechizo de protección para que nadie pudiera encontrarlos y para que nadie dentro de los terrenos pudiera aparecerse, las varitas estaban confiscadas y demás reglas que ya no se tomó la molestia en escuchar.

 _"Simplemente perfecto. Nos tienen igual que críos sin la oportunidad de quejarse o peor, como presos"_ siseó su mente percibiendo el escozor de sus ojos que hacia no mucho dejaron de llorar por falta de lágrimas que derramar.

La casa se alzaba imponente frente a sus ojos con tonos cálidos y terrosos que le hacían parecer una cabaña invernal más que una residencia.

Al menos una hectárea de superficie si es que no le estaba dando demasiado crédito a la construcción que lucía tan fría como sus sentimientos por la situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía un enorme patio que se le antojaba enorme y vasto de vegetación para volar en escoba bajo la luz de la luna. Claro que eso se veía tan distante y ajeno a su realidad que solo le restó suspirar.

Dudaba poder soportar tantos meses de convivencia con esos individuos, pero estaba seguro de que, si no se metían con él, el haría lo mismo porque de hacer mas pesado el ambiente, sería mucho más fácil que terminara todo en un doble homicidio a poder llegar a una tregua.

-Quítate- exclamó con gélida voz Albus tras de él con su maleta en mano. _"Parece que siempre está chupando limón con semejante expresión"_ se dijo rodando los ojos sintiendo el empujón que le dio con más fuerza de la que previó, que lo hizo caer de nalgas contra el suelo.

-Infeliz…- murmuró fulminándolo con la mirada. Vio que se detuvo bajando la mirada hacia él con una triunfal media sonrisa tan llena de retorcida autocomplacencia que le daban tantas ganas de golpearlo en medio de su cara.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda, rubiales? - preguntó el pelirrojo acuclillado a su nivel, alargando la mano. Como si pudiera inspirarle confianza… ¿Quién le decía que no le haría algo peor que su hermano?

 _"No gracias"_ se dijo apartó la mano de un golpe sonoro que enrojeció la mano alargada hacia si -vale, como quieras- notando que tan cerca estaba Albus Potter, cerró el puño dándole tremendo golpe en los bajos disfrutando su mueca de dolor.

-Vuelve a hacerme eso y te irá peor, Potter- exclamó poniéndose en pie con toda la dignidad que pudo. Escuchó una risilla de James que lo miraba como si lo que dijo fuera realmente divertido.

Corrió escaleras arriba, buscando el primer cuarto que encontró mas o menos decente para poder encerrarse y ahogar la ira entremezclada de impotencia de ese circo que había aceptado formar parte.

 _"Tal parece que los días serán mas lentos de lo que pensé"_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un día le siguió a otro, con sus amaneceres grises de la neblina de septiembre y el viento otoñal que mecía los arbustos crecidos de su ventana. Su estomago retumbaba, pero trataba de ignorarlo de tan embebido que se ponía en su lectura de su viejo libro de pociones.

Podía sobrellevar la soledad con tranquilidad si la situación lo ameritaba, consideraba que ese largo rato de aislamiento podía pasarlo de formas interesantes para no aburrirse, ya que siempre había algo que hacer, en palabras de su madre.

Además, no era un inútil y podía hacer su propio quehacer en su cuarto y limpiar todo de cabo a rabo sin la ayuda de una varita, por tanto, lo que más lamentaba de todo el asunto era que no había, aunque sea un elfo domestico llevándole comida para poder disfrutar su arresto domiciliario a gusto sin ver aquellas detestables caras merodeando por toda la casa.

\- ¿Vas a comer o no? - siseó Albus tocando la puerta con un hueco sonido que denotaba como iba creciendo su cólera entre más segundos pasaba sin respuesta.

Se mantuvo callado un par de furiosos toques mas esperando que de un momento a otro tumbara la madera o la rompiera. Lo primero que pasara. Era un pequeño pero breve momento de superioridad, en lo que se preparaba para un digno golpe de gracia; tenía una poción ideal para ello, pero aun tenía que perfeccionarla.

Repitió su pregunta entre gruñidos y se maravilló como podía torear al toro sin sentir remordimiento alguno por el pseudo-enlace incompleto que los unía.

-Simplemente muérete, Potter y déjame en paz- rebatió sin abrir la puerta.

Le hubiese gustado ver su cara para poder burlarse abiertamente de él, pero estaba seguro qué de provocarlo aún más, sería capaz de golpearlo con el puño o peor; abusar nuevamente de él pues sus fuerzas físicas no eran cercanamente similares. " _Ni de cerca"_ se dijo con tristeza por los genes que le tocaron.

-Bien. Jodete y muérete de hambre- escuchó el fuerte golpe de sus botas bajar con prontitud y disfrutó el sonido alejándose. No le importaba morir de hambre, era mucho mejor que pasar cinco segundos en su delante.

 ** _-o-o-2 semanas después-o-o-_**

A James no le molestaba mucho el "castigo" que su padre amablemente les impuso, no era la primera vez que se ponía modo auror con ellos y estaba seguro de que no sería la última.

Pasar esos meses lejos del agitado mundo que no se detenía ni un instante no le sonó tan mal, de echo estaba disfrutando mucho su situación como si de una aventura se tratara. Ver el lado positivo a cualquier situación a la que se enfrentara era una de las pocas ventajas que tenía no pensar profundamente las cosas.

 _"Lo único malo es lo del trabajo… dejarlo apenas que conseguí sin su ayuda ser jefe de escuadrón"_ se dijo jugueteando con una snitch dorada que soltaba viéndola aletear un poco, antes de volverla a atrapar.

-Así que esta embarazado de uno de los dos…- susurró ensimismado.

Comprendía que tremenda metida de pata fue aquella y que cual animales salvajes saltaron sobre el indefenso omega; bien fue una presa fácil, pero ya con la cabeza fría lejos del instinto predador del alfa, no dejaba la satisfacción que siempre se congratulaban los demás alfas, como si aquel acto de vandalismo pudiera ser algo bueno.

No era como le hubiese gustado que se diera la situación, ni de lejos; pero la realidad siempre distaba mucho de la ilusión que uno se planteaba en la cabeza que parecía romper con la delicadeza de un cuchillo.

El rubio permanecía oculto en su habitación, negándose con fuerza a salir de ahí que en más de una ocasión se encontró parado frente a su puerta esperando una clase de milagro de verlo asomar su rostro entre el marco y la puerta. Una actividad infructuosa porque nunca consiguió ver algo similar, pero que le hizo mas avispado y atento a las actividades del menor.

 _"Albus…"_ murmuró al ver un plato vacío a la puerta del unigénito de los Malfoy. _"Ni siquiera se porque se hace el rudo, si se nota que tiene una vena sensible y teme que muera de hambre"_ se dijo con una mueca de burla. Era obvio que el ojigris era duro de roer y descifrar, pero era un sobreviviente y no se iba a amilanar por una nimiedad como esa.

 _"Aunque se nota que Albus nunca ha ido a cazar…"_ negó con la cabeza tomando el plato en sus manos, bajando las escaleras jugueteando con aquella pieza de cerámica.

Enfocando su mirada castaña en el pasillo, vio una sombra alargarse y pasar veloz sin hacer siquiera ruido. Su sonrisa de Cheshire se amplió encandilado y lo siguió con aquel sigilo que adquirió parcialmente en la academia y el otro tanto en casa de sus abuelos cuando quería jugar una bromilla a sus tíos en compañía de su inseparable Freddy.

-Así que el conejito mas tarde que temprano salió de su madriguera- canturreó el pelirrojo dándole una mordida a una manzana que hurtó del frutero a un palmo de su cara.

No era la primera vez que pescaba en la cocina a Scorpius, recorriendo como sombra los estantes o el frigorífico con manos hábiles para encontrar algo y subírselo a su cuarto como alma que se lo lleva el diablo; pero si fue la primera vez que decidió hablarle.

-¿Qué quieres? tengo hambre y eso… también…- James sonrió socarrón. Si algo siempre sabia apreciar era la honestidad, pero la arrolladora franqueza del pequeño rubio sí que era inspiradora.

Los ojos grises se dirigieron a su plano vientre con un mohín que denotaba que tenía una especie de parásito repugnante viviendo ahí, demandando alimento sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Con su tarea hecha, tomó un tenedor dispuesto a retirarse.

-Descuida pequeño, no te haré daño- exclamó James reparando como se detenía abruptamente para observarlo incrédulo -Alby tampoco… al menos hasta donde yo sé- _"no por el momento, eso es seguro"_ chasqueó la lengua pues realmente no podía hablar por su hermano más que por sí mismo y por lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que lo impredecible era una de sus innumerables cualidades.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora viene el discurso del perdón por las faltas cometidas? ¿Qué no se repetirá lo que pasó? No me hagas reír-

-No, la verdad no. No iba a decir nada de eso- sonrió percibiendo la molestia encantadoramente sofisticada que poseía con naturalidad -lo que hicimos no es algo por lo que se pueda disculpar, ni implorar perdón, por tanto, no lo haré porque se tu respuesta. Esta pintada por toda la cara- puso las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Entonces?-

-Solo quería decirte que no debes de temer de salir de tu cuarto para comer con nosotros o comer si quiera. Aunque no lo parezca, Alby es buen cocinero y no te importunaremos mucho; si no quieres hablar, no te obligaremos- El rubio arqueó una ceja como no tragando lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Aquí entre no, Albus no es la gran cosa sin magia- los ojos grises lo miraron suspicaces lanzándole una descarga eléctrica tan estimulante que no pudo evitar agregar -además, no es como si pudiéramos volver a morderte ¿no crees? –

Había cortado el cable equivocado y lo sabía por la expresión del rubio, quien, dándose la media vuelta, se alejó con fuertes zancadas de la cocina.

-Será más difícil de lo que pensé…-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Otra vez lo invadió ese sueño casi olvidado. Aquel donde las olas del mar chocaban furiosas contra las rocas y mojaba sus pies haciendo que se hundiera más y más en la arena._

 _Una sonrisa calidad de un hermoso niño de cabello de ángel, con traje azul y blanco de marinero. La cercanía de su padre y como se llevaba el índice a los labios sellando para siempre una sensación que no debía abrir si quería que el mundo tal cual conocía no se sumergiera en el caos de la caja de Pandora._

 _"Debes de mantener el secreto Alby ¿lo prometes?"_

Despertó agitado y más acongojado de lo habitual. Ese peculiar sueño que se repetía en ciclos circadianos sin falta desde hacia dos mese atrás.

 _"Es una pésima idea"_ fue lo primero que Albus se dijo nada más arribar a esa vieja construcción que fue una vez la primera casa de su tío Percy. La conocía de cabo a rabo, pero el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí distaba mucho de los recuerdos de la infancia que conocía como "vacaciones de verano".

Era una tontería la idea de su padre y su mente analítica no podía cambiar por más que su progenitor exclamara que era por lo mejor.

 _"Patrañas"_ se respondió notando con disimulada sorpresa como el rubio después de no dar pie más que berrinches tras su puerta, entraba con lentitud al comedor viendo con recelo a ambos antes de sentarse a la mesa.

Su sangre hirvió al sentir los ojos grises posarse en él y recordar con viveza como lo marcó. Su exuberante piel perlada de sudor y suciedad en poética dulzura que solo realzaba su belleza entremezcla con la sangre...

Era un calorcito que subía y de expandía por su cerebro y descendía por su médula.

No solo el vínculo final podría significar que él le pertenecía, si no que él bebe que esperaba podría ser su hijo... Era un hecho abrumador que no dejaba que se expandiera a gusto ya que la probabilidad era de 50%.

Mientas que por un lado podía tener todo, por e otro podría a la vez no tener nada... Y eso lo irritaba descomunalmente.

-Benditos los ojos que te ven, pequeño Malfoy- su hermano chasqueó la lengua pasándole un plato y un portavaso que el rubio solo resopló por su nariz, actuando de la manera más fría posible.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo- expresó acomodando su servilleta sobre el regazo.

-Vale, vale, señor sonrisas, guarda un poco de recelo para después de comer-

-Descuida, el veneno lo tengo de sobra, así que no tengo porque estarlo midiendo- la sonrisa cínica de su hermano lo turbó.

Conocía de sobra la vena guasona de James y su afán de hacer burla de todo cuanto pudiera, pero esa pequeña interacción le irritó más de lo concedía la situación. Su punto focal de nubló y trato de concentrarse. ¿Desde cuando se hablaban como si nada esos dos?

Esa pregunta repiqueteó una y otra vez a lo largo del silencio de la comida solo perturbado por los cubiertos chocando con los platos.

Cuando James se dio la vuelta para lavar los platos, decidió hacer lo que en cabeza fría no hubiera hecho, pero que el alfa aullante anhelaba hacer. Indolente, bloqueó la salida del rubio quien al instante lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Apártate-

-Cuando el momento llegue como disfrutaré haciéndote mío otra vez... - el color regresó tan nítido al notar su temblorosa respiración y la contracción de sus pupilas empequeñeciéndose por el miedo que le inspiraba -no puedo esperar... y esta vez solo seremos tu y yo…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales: C** han, chan, chan! Espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios y apoyo si así lo desean (claro que a mi me haría muy feliz jeje!)

Nos leemos pronto! Les mando muchos besitos! y por cierto, los que ya hayan dado su voto sobre quien quieren que sea el padre del bebe y la pareja de Scorpius, aun pueden cambiar su decisión! *Las lineas permanecerá abiertas hasta nuevo aviso* XD

Que estén bien! xoxo!


	5. Suspiro Otoñal

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** Albus x Scorpius o James x Scorpius Quedará a decisión del publico ;3 y una parejita sorpresa (que no revelaré hasta mas adelante, pero les daré pistas jeje)

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola hermosas personas! Realmente lo lamento muchísimo, pero sus preciados reviews no me aparecen para contestarlos! D:! estoy que me pongo como la niña del exorcista... tan feliz que estuve cuando los recibí que ahora me siento tan mal porque no puedo leerlos nuevamente TOT Y bueno, ya calmándome un poco, quisiera agregar que me gustaría abordar este fic como un entramado, donde se vayan revelando los verdaderos colores, sentimientos y pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes y los motivos que los llevan a ser ellos *W* y en este nuevo capi comenzará la modalidad! Espero les guste y si no pues ni modo :'V

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Suspiro Otoñal**

Si era un hijo de puta.

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba a sus espaldas o que se lo decían de frente. Lo sabía, lo aceptaba y no podía importarle menos.

Probablemente de ahí nacía la mayoría de sus problemas, pero al llegar a la edad adulta poco se podía cambiar de un comportamiento arraigado por el tiempo, la maña y la terquedad.

 _"Si James, eso eres y no puedes hacer nada al respecto"_ se dijo disimulando una ufana sonrisa que no sentía en absoluto.

Siempre fue la clase de chico popular, gracioso e irreverente al que todo el mundo ardía en acercarse como un faro luminoso en medio de la oscuridad y todos cual polillas, revoloteaban frenéticos a su alrededor.

Admiración, deseo, envidia y demás sentimientos siempre llegaron a raudales del exterior con superficial anhelo que tan bien sabía identificar pues al rascar la superficie de todo lo que podía ser, pocos ahondaban en el porqué de sus acciones.

Aunque fue un shock abrupto darse cuenta de lo frívolo y ligero de lo que representaba ante los ojos de la sociedad, la mella estaba hecha y solo podía disfrazarla de indolora indiferencia al notar que, aunque había un cúmulo de gente rodeándolo; estaba solo.

Tal parecía que los diversos componentes que lo formaban como un todo, solo eran una amalgama de piezas comunes y corrientes, sin ese algo especial que todos creían que poseía; ni siquiera sus padres lo consideraban alguien difícil, tal vez si inquieto, pero sin la necesidad de imprimirle mucha energía innecesaria ya que las altas expectativas estaban depositadas siempre en alguien más.

"Albus es difícil, por favor ayúdalo James", "Tu hermano es brillante, debes de estar orgulloso" o "Trata de ser comprensivo con Alby, tuvo un mal día" eran frases demasiado comunes en su casa con tal constancia que cualquiera hubiese terminado por explotar en un monumental crisis existencia; hecho que no era su caso pues, aunque quisiera a su hermano, sus proezas no le parecían tan interesantes al desafiar de buena mano a su padre, logrando en el acto que él fuera dejado de lado.

Diversión y placer eran sus dos mejores amigos y los únicos que no se iban, no le reprochaban ni lo ignoraban.

Si a nadie le importaba ¿Por qué él mismo tendría que darle importancia innecesaria?

Era entretenido hacer su voluntad con libertad, sin ataduras pues delimitaba sus propios límites para sorprender a los espectadores con acciones que no debían estar en su naturaleza. Tomaba lo que necesitaba y sin envidia o rencor dejaba que otros se quedaran con la mejor parte.

Placeres no le faltaban, personas dispuestas a acompañarlo en esos ratos de ocio tampoco, así que podía decir que no carecía de nada.

 _"Un hombrezuelo, un suripanto"_ se dijo divertido recordando lo que le dijo su hermana con cara de asco al descubrir sus relaciones informales. "¿Que acaso no temes salir lastimado o no te da lástima las personas que lastimado?"

La verdad era que no. La factura llegaba y con ella un par de hechizos o cachetadas por el poco tacto que tenía, pero jamás ponía en juego su propio corazón y esa era la única forma de salvaguardar un poco de sí mismo de la poca decencia que le quedaba.

Si era un maldito, de eso no le quedaba duda, pero pese a las quejas, nunca nadie le dijo que no lo había disfrutado.

Tocó a mucha gente a lo largo de sus años de escolar, pero solo había una en especial que nunca se atrevió a echar mano. ¿Cómo hacerlo si podría contaminarlo?

Eran de círculos muy diferentes que bien podrían habitar galaxias contrarias a miles de años luz y su relación inexistente seguiría igual.

Era demasiado hermoso y perfecto para reclamarlo como suyo y ahí era donde reposaba su límite y auto control. Lo único que podía hacer era observarlo de lejos y guardarlo como algo etéreo e inamovible que permanecería en el cómo un tatuaje indeleble por la prosperidad.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dio un trago a su poción Anti-mareos y observó melancólico el exterior.

Con un mes y medio cumplido en esa casa, su vientre apenas notorio y la poca paciencia aun resistente con intrépida terquedad para tolerar a esos hermanos diabólicos, consideró con cabeza fría que las cosas ya no eran tan difíciles como antes.

 _"Pero aun así preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar a este"_ se dijo con medio suspiro sin apartar la mirada de mi la ventana.

La amenaza de Albus aun estaba palpable, navegando en el denso aire de la invernal cabaña logrando que su cuerpo temblara de miedo por lo que podría suceder, sin embargo, su temple inamovible se empeñaba en redoblar sus esfuerzos y a estar muy alerta de su entorno.

No le pertenecía a nadie, no le rendiría cuentas a alguien más que a si mismo y se los demostraría dándoles batalla con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

Era por ello por lo que, negándose a amilanarse, no volvió a faltar al desayuno ni a la hora de la comida. No le daría la satisfacción de creerlo débil y temeroso a sus amenazas pues su orgullo estaba en juego.

\- Hey pequeño ¿Estás simulando ser una pintura humana o solo te fusionas con el entorno? – rodó los ojos al notar al mayor de los Potter ladeando la cabeza con su descuidada sonrisa, entrando a su cuarto como si nada.

\- Deja de decirme pequeño ¿Te crees muy gracioso? -

-Generalmente- sonrió socarrón el pelirrojo estirando ambos brazos cuan largos eran exhalando un satisfecho quejido -pero eres de mi público más difícil- se alzó de hombros -tal parece que tendré que esforzarme aun más-

Bufó. Como si pudiera considerarlo gracioso o sentir alguna clase de gusto el verlo. Bien conocía su fama de patiño de la clase a pesar de ir dos cursos arriba; era imposible que alguien en todo Hogwarts desconociera a James Sirius Potter, pero no lo impresionaba.

Con pereza regresó a ver a la ventana. No estaba tranquilo dándole importancia a alguien que claramente solo estaba tratando de provocarlo.

Desde su lugar pudo observar a Albus Potter recorrer el camino de pasto hasta la verja pintada de deslavado celeste y desaparecerse en el acto. Abrió la boca ofendido, dando un golpe en el marco del mirador.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda es esa? ¿Porque el sí puede largarse de este lugar? -

-Porque es el consentido de mi padre y porque tal parece que su trabajo de escritor es más importante que el de cualquier vil escoria y hasta donde sé, piensan con su complejo de todo poderoso, que es autónomo y su palabra es absoluta-

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? No sé suponía que eres un auror, un inefable, un lameculos del Ministerio, o que se yo- el pelirrojo río como si fuera muy divertida su expresión haciéndolo rabiar.

-Si, ese es nombre técnico que no aparece en el gafete, pero resulta que importa un comino. Como si en el cuartel pudiera aceptarme cuando se me hinche el huevo izquierdo, pero, reglas son reglas. Yo no las inventé, pero se tienen que acatar- se alzó de hombros sacando una paleta de regaliz de su bolsillo.

-Es difícil que te rechacen siendo el hijito del jefe de aurores, quien también resulta ser el el bendito salvador del mundo mágico-

-Para tu información, conseguí ese puesto con mis méritos- Scorpius alzó una ceja escéptico a sus palabras, negándose a creer algo así -además, conociendo a mi viejo como lo conozco, seguro al primer erro que cometa será el primero en despedirme con gusto. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Muchos mortales no podemos ser hijitos de papi- jugueteó con sus pulgares.

-Así que estamos en el mismo bote… ¡maldito! - el rubio exasperado se paró de un brinco aun dirigiéndole toda su repulsión y deseos de despartición al menor de los Potter.

-Es una bazofia... ¡Es tan injusto que ese bastardo pueda salir cuando quiera, mientras que yo tengo que pudrirme aquí contigo sin hacer nada por siete meses más con esta cosa! - el mayor torció el gesto por eso último, pero guardando un sepulcral silencio lo omitió y dirigió su castaña mirada al jardín.

\- ¿Te gusta volar? -

-No me gusta; lo amo… Es uno de los pocos lugares donde la vida adquiere sentido y todos los problemas parecen esfumarse en la nada... pero por si no lo recuerdas, tu sacrosanto padre me prohibió hacer algo que pusiera en riesgo la vida de… _esto_ y por consiguiente no tengo algo parecido a una escoba- los ojos castaños centellaron divertidos en vetas doradas junto con el atardecer, como si se le acabase de ocurrir una colosal travesura.

\- ¿Te gustaría hacer algo alocado? -

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El clima de la tarde era ideal para un momento como aquel. Una ligera brisa algo fría perfumada de césped recién cortado agitaba sus cabellos, los finos rayos de sol entibiando sus ánimos de salir de la absurda monotonía y una peculiar compañía que aun lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No se suponía que fuera un vil prisionero? – estaba cruzado de brazos recargando sus hombros sobre el marco de la puerta del cobertizo con esa perfecta forma escéptica que le decía a todas luces que no confiaba en él y que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera si se atrevía a hacer algo.

-Algo hay de eso, pero ¿qué te puedo decir? Adoro llevarle la contraria a las personas tercas y normas absurdas cuando las considero injustas...- la pálida ceja se arqueó -Rétame a hacer algo que no crees que pueda hacer y lo haré- adoraba esa sensación de ganar y que la gente se tragara sus palabras.

\- ¿Tanto así? - cuestionó perdiendo sus ojos grises en la fina madera tallada de la nimbus 2017 que puso en sus manos. No era el mejor modelo, pero por alguna extraña razón, Albus la tenía en gran estima que le costaba deshacerse de ella.

-Aja...- con pereza sacó la suya, sacudiendo el exceso de polvo que tenía, haciendo nota mental de limpiarla con calma la próxima vez que saliera.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó sin regresarlo a ver. Era obvia su curiosidad que solo ocacionó que ensanchara su sonrisa.

-Para que te tes una idea. Cuando cumplí dieciséis, en la fiesta de los de fin de curso me retaron diciendo que no podría tomar toda una botella de maná del diablo, que literalmente es como un Whisky de fuego elevado a la décima potencia- aun recordaba ese día, el cual, ahora ya desvaneciéndose en el pasado, finalmente podía reírse de ello.

-Solo diré que demostré lo contrario... Claro que terminé pareciendo Rodolfo el reno con la nariz tan roja como granada de tanto limón que me puse para poder tragarlo, pero valió la pena- río como pequeño tras hacer una fechoría.

\- ¿Como en la novela de "eso"?- a James le pareció curioso que un Malfoy conociera a un escritor muggle, siendo que aquella familia seguía siendo fanática de las ideas arcaicas de no mezclarse con ideas, artefactos o conceptos muggle " _quien diría que pudieran coexistir en la misma oración"_ se dijo divertido.

-Sip- fue lo único que se animó a agregar. Temía volver a soltar algún chascarrillo que con el humor volátil del omega, con seguridad lo mandara a freír espárragos.

-¿Y el malparido de tu hermano no se molestara porque tome su escoba? Se nota a leguas que es corto de temperamento- bufó apretando los labios.

\- Seguro que estallará; pero eso solo pasará si llega a enterarse-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No admitiría que se había divertido y no tenía que hacerlo; al menos en voz alta.

No supo cuanto echó en falta la libertad hasta que pudo elevarse en esa escoba y sentirse surcar el cielo como si no importara nada. Todos sus problemas eran pequeños a esa altura y velocidad como si con una sola ráfaga de viento helado fuera suficiente para hacer su mundo un lugar mejor; al menos por breves instantes.

Su corazón aleteando en su pecho con entusiasmo y el sudor empapando su camisa le recordaba que tan vivo estaba y hacían olvidar en calidad de que estaba en ese lugar privado de su independencia.

James le marcó los sitios hasta donde llegaba la protección para evitarle un desastroso accidente y sin cruzar palabra, volaron hasta que el sol se apagó en una voluta de fuego seca y las ranas del estanque cercano comenzaron a croar.

No le agradecería por algo que debía de ser su derecho y que le manejaba como un privilegio secreto. No cuando la marca en su cuello pesaba nuevamente al poner los pies sobre la tierra y volvía a notar el bulto que comenzaba a ganar notoriedad en su zona baja.

Ni toda la emoción del deporte, ni su trato amable, condescendiente y hasta civilizado podía nublar su criterio y quería que le quedara claro.

-Sabes que esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, ¿verdad? -

-Si, si, si, lo sé, aún sigo siendo escoria para ti, vomito, un cero en la escala del uno al diez, etcétera, etcétera. Como el demonio que lo sé- alzó ambos brazos en señal de derrota -Lo dejas clarísimo con tu letrero en la frente de "Vete al diablo"-

-Bien. Qué bueno que lo entiendas- el rubio sonrió con suficiencia al notar que el mensaje fue recibido.

-¿El próximo miércoles a la misma hora? -

Al parecer una muda tregua se cimentó entre ambos por mucho que le pesara y en ese secreto caminar bajo las normas los unía algo de lo que él mismo podría sacarle mucha ventaja, pero… ¿Qué había de él? ¿Por qué estaba tratando de ganarse su confianza haciéndole ese favor?

 _"¿Qué es lo que gana al hacer esto?"_ se preguntó examinándolo inquisitivo. Vio como echó para atrás sus húmedos cabellos rojos y lo miró con esa juguetona expresión que siempre se cargaba.

-¿Si o no, rubito? Porque Alby ya no tarda en volver-

Considerándose loco, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda porque ¿a quién engañaba? esperaba con ansias volver a emprender el vuelo nocturno y cual narcótico deformar la realidad en la que vivía.

-Tal vez-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños y espero que les haya gustado :D

Les tengo dos noticias! (que no clasificaré ni de buenas ni de malas jeje) 1) Les advierto que el siguiente capitulo sera un poco fuerte, así que chan, chan, chan! Están advertidos! (Ademas, supongo que sabrán a manos de quien le toca dirigir el siguiente capi XD) y 2) Demoraré dos semanas en traer actualización, sorry TOT

Recuerden que pueden seguir votando, las lineas siguen y permanecerán abiertas hasta nuevo aviso ;)

Nos leemos prontito y les mando muchos besitos!


	6. Turbia Fascinación

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** Albus x Scorpius o James x Scorpius Quedará a decisión del publico ;3 y una parejita sorpresa (que no revelaré hasta mas adelante, pero les daré pistas jeje)

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola hermosas personas, vine antes de lo planeado! (no puedo creer que lo terminara antes xD Se que dije que este capi iba a ser fuerte pero pues como quedó mas largo de lo que creí, esa parte queda para el siguiente D: Sorry. Sin embargo este capi es importante y algo pesado! por lo cual,espero que las pistas que les estoy dejando sean claras y puedan descubrir el misterio que estoy ocultando (para que no les espante mas adelante xD) Mil gracias Cristine Malfoy y Rebe Marauder! las adoro nenas! no se que haría sin ustedes siempre apoyando ;'V

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Turbia Fascinación**

La curiosidad mató al gato.

Esa era una de las frases favoritas de su abuela cuando lo encontraba merodeando por los lugares que su abuelo estrictamente prohibida.

No es que le gustara llevarle la contraria o desobedecer las reglas establecidas; pero no podía evitarlo. Esa necedad innata de aprender lo desconocido era un motor emocionante que lo incitaba a hacer algo que normalmente no haría y que en varías ocasiones en el pasado lo llevó a lamentar.

Era esa misma picazón la que lo obligó a entrar en el cuarto de Albus Severus Potter cuando vio una exquisita colección de libros bastante surtida.

 _"Libros, libros, libros…"_ meditó tratando de controlar ese desenfrenado impulso que era como comenzar a cavar su propia tumba.

En ese mes de exploración solitaria de toda la residencia ya le había echado mano a la mayoría de los sosos libros de la biblioteca principal y para colmo los que traía en su maleta ya eran más de lo mismo releído al menos cinco veces. Su cerebro se entumecía a gran velocidad sin nueva información que no creía soportar con estoicismo por mucho tiempo.

Esa vena Ravenclaw que traía tan palpable no podía ser silenciada ni con esas maravillosas tardes de vuelo nocturno que pudo disfrutar para su sorpresa de la mano de James Potter. Una cosa era su salud física, pero otra muy diferente era su salud mental. Pese a estar trabajando en la creación teórica de pociones que podría llevar a la práctica, necesitaba como el aire, la línea escrita con una buena narrativa y una exquisita historia digna de ser leída.

Con un rápido vistazo se percató que el dueño de la recamara estaba ausente y aprovechó su oportunidad. _"Mientras más rápido lo haga, más pronto podré salir de aquí"_ se dijo dando una profunda inhalación tratando de ser lo más incisivo posible para no tener percance alguno.

La mayoría eran libros muggle que, aunque a su abuelo le hubiese dado un vaguido de solo verlos, no era literatura nueva para él, incluso le fascinaba la enrome cantidad de ejemplares familiares que se alzaban ante sus ojos.

 _"Quien diría que pudiera tener algo en común con este pelmazo..."_ se dijo asombrado cuando reparó en títulos que sonaban interesantes e incitantes.

Tomó un libro negro con enredaderas verdes acariciando el enorme título, sintiendo el peso firme y rugoso de la tapa dura, saboreó las nuevas aventuras que podría tener antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Así que te decidiste por "el nombre del viento"? Interesante opción. Un poco engreída, caprichosa y ambiciosa primera novela, pero interesante- la voz en el umbral lo erizó hasta la punta de su cabello.

-En ese caso, parece que tienes mucho en común con el escritor- rebatió tratando de controlar su acelerado corazón que golpeteaban su pecho y sien a ritmo acelerado.

-No creí que tuvieras la osadía de entrar por tu cuenta a mi habitación, Malfoy- observó los ojos esmeraldas que le devolvían la mirada de forma penetrante, calculadora.

-No te tengo miedo, Potter. Tus amenazas me valen una mierda-

-Ya me di cuenta- se cruzó de brazos bloqueando por completo la puerta - ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron modales? Porque eso de hurtar las cosas de los demás, no es amable-

-Me enseñaron a ser respetuoso con las personas que lo merecen y tu mi estimado cohabitante, no lo mereces. Además, no lo estaba robando, solo lo tomé prestado ya que no lo estas usando. Te lo devolveré mañana que lo termine-

-Como si pudieras terminar un libro de 873 paginas en un día- bufó el alfa, consiguiendo acalorarlo. Lo irritaba tanto que no tardó en responderle.

-Por supuesto que puedo, solo me estaba dando la cortesía de no ver tu horrible cara tan pronto y regresártelo mañana… porque para tu información puedo leer 200 páginas en 20 minutos ¿Qué tu no? - la sonrisa del pelinegro se borró volviéndose una mueca escéptica.

\- ¿Cuál es el sentido de leer tan rápido si no te embebes en la historia que esta siendo narrada ante nosotros? Un desperdicio si me lo preguntas, tanto para uno como para el autor- No le concedería eso, aunque también era un hecho que disfrutaba enteramente, no cuando solo conseguía ponerlo de muy mal humor.

-Entonces no puedes-

-Puedo, pero no lo hago- ahora fue el turno de Scorpius de alzar la ceja con cínico divertimiento.

-Siendo así, muéstrame-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El breve murmullo que hacían las hojas al pasar, aunado con la luz que comenzaba a desvanecerse tras la cortina, era su única compañía. Ensimismados como estaban, sus ojos oculares viajaban con avidez de renglón en reglón en una muda competencia por ver quién era el más veloz.

Ese día realmente no lo pudo anticipar y Albus no podía estar mas absorto de lo que estaba pese a no mostrarlo en su rostro. Tantas variables a su alrededor que lo instaban a distraerse, pero una sola meta. Su hombro rosaba el suyo y la tibieza que emanaba su piel era un constante recordatorio de que estaba ahí presente sin ser una ilusión.

Dejando todo de lado, su mente fría no tardó en tomar posesión de si y hacer lo que mejor podía hacer, incluso mejor que respirar.

El sonido de la tapa cerrarse con una ufana sonrisa le dio cierto regocijo al ver al rubio fruncir el ceño como un niño chiquito.

-¿Aun dudas que pueda leer tanto o más rápido que tú?- se recargó jactancioso contra el sofá terracota que era demasiado mullido para su gusto.

-Hum- bufó el rubio alzando su nariz de forma despectiva. Conocía perfectamente esa acción tan suya que el cliché que representaba solo le hizo poner los ojos en blanco -Tal parece que alguna gracia debías de tener- torció el gesto amargo.

-Claro. Como tener el mejor promedio de mi generación, haber escrito un bestseller a los catorce y tener más de quince novelas publicadas antes de los veinte junto con varios premios ganados no cuenta como gracia…-

-Por supuesto que no. La opinión masiva no siempre es la correcta y para tu información; tu narrativa no es tan sorprendente como crees que es- solo pudo rechinar los dientes tragándose sus ganas de contestarle. La irritación mutua era exhaustiva, pero alguien como Scorpius Malfoy lo valía.

-Pero bueno, ahora vas a tener que prestarme el siguiente libro para compensar…-

Mirándole de soslayo por su repentino silencio, notó como se esfumó la pequeña sonrisa cínica y su rostro se tornó mas blanco que el papel.

-¿Qué te sucede?- se llevó la mano al vientre apenas pronunciado y lo observó con creciente pánico.

-Se… movió…- Era como si de tanto tratar de olvidar la presencia de la criatura que crecía dentro de él, lo hubiese logrado y por esos dos meses de vivir ahí solo representó un mal sueño. Sin embargo, ahora dando señales de vida, le era algo imposible de creer.

 _"Ya somos dos"_ se dijo poniendo los ojos esmeralda como plato.

Su instinto le demandó acercarse como un resorte que lo propulsó de su asiento, empero su raciocinio detuvo su mano a medio camino de explorar aquel páramo desconocido obligándole a despegar su palma como si quemase. Ese bebe que tan bien podría ser suyo como de James...

Apretó los ojos apartando la idea de su cabeza que era tan turbia para pasar, como para rechazarla. Era una realidad le pesara o no.

La suave mano de Scorpius sostuvo su muñeca manteniéndola donde se encontraba. Sus ojos grises se centraron con los suyos y lucia tan aterrado como él cuando sintió lo que muchos describían como "pataditas".

Una extraña sensación lo turbó y así como llegó el breve momento que compartieron, separaron sus manos desviando a cada esquina sus miradas.

No tuvo noción de cuanto tiempo pasó; si cinco, diez o media hora sin que ninguno de los dos mencionara palabra o se movieran siquiera. Scorpius lucía afligido al tomar conciencia de su vientre y todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior.

-Si quieres…- se aclaró la garganta procurando sonar lo mas neutro posible -puedo prestarte los libros que gustes… claro si así lo deseas… como dices, no lo estoy usando en este momento-

Ladeó la cabeza dando una profunda inhalación, guardando su desazón y su total recelo en su interior para aparentar nuevamente fortaleza y que no le afectaba nada.

-Me gustaría-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _"¿Qué esperabas después de 10 semanas, Scorpius? ¿Un lindo mueble estático en tu panza?"_ se dijo mirando al techo molesto consigo mismo por su total falta de serenidad ante el asunto. No era algo de lo que pudiera deshacerse por mas que ignorara su presencia.

Claro que el medimago especialista lo amenazó con ir cada mes a hacerle su chequeo y mandarle pociones vitamínicas, sin embargo, eso era muy diferente a sentir realmente que estaba ahí dentro de él una criatura viva que no esperó a tener hasta dentro de al menos diez años cuando estuviera mentalmente preparado y listo para ello.

Agradecía que Albus Potter no hiciera mención de ello y actuara igual de seco que siempre llevándole la contraria en todo lo que decía y hacía, ya que por el lado de James, parecía niño con juguete nuevo. Sus ojos castaños no paraban de dirigirse a su bajo vientre y esa absurda necesidad de tocarlo lo tenía harto.

En esos momentos de estrés de ser el centro de atención del pelirrojo, adoraba tener un sitio agradable y solitario como la biblioteca del tercer piso que el pelinegro le ofreció como ofrenda de paz inmolada.

A veces Albus lo acompañaba en un mutismo selectivo cada quien, sumido en la lectura de un libro, otras solamente estaba para darle afrenta sobre su opinión del libro que terminara de leer que aunque coincidían en muchas cosas, la satisfacción de hacerle respingar era tan tentadora que podían pasar horas discutiendo que era tan revitalizante al recordarle sus tardes en su sala común en Ravenclaw.

Se consideraba muy tranquilo tras la revisión del medimago donde se negó rotundamente a saber el sexo del bebe que estaba esperando.

Como si no tuviera suficiente de los dos Potter para que le echara en cara de quien era el vástago que estaría cargando todavía por seis meses más. _"No gracias"_ se dijo negando con la que si le preguntaban abiertamente, diría que no le importaba de quien era; el daño estaba hecho y era una criatura de la que no se podía deshacer y que no podía devolver por más que lo deseara.

Suspiró comenzando a sentir algo raro trepar por su espina como un calorcito tan ajeno como familiar que todo su cuerpo tembló al notar como la fuerza lo abandonaba.

Con preocupación notó como Albus se puso más tenso que una cuerda de violín al instante y clavó sus uñas en la silla sobre la que estaba leyendo. El libro cayó de su regazo en un sonoro estruendo y comenzó a sonar la alarma de peligro en su cabeza.

 _"No, no, no…"_ se dijo tratando de controlar su respiración, así como su racionalidad que amenazaba con saltar por la ventana. Siempre consideró que ser un omega recesivo era una gran ventaja a la hora de tener un celo pues al ser algo irregular, podía pasar meses sin tener uno.

 _"¡¿Por qué justo ahora?!"_ se cuestionó horrorizado tratando de mantener la compostura mientras buscaba la salida más próxima. ¿Era biológicamente posible que tuviera un celo estando embarazado?

 _"Tal parece que si…"_ se dijo preocupado por las feromonas que comenzaba a desprender a raudales que parecía activar cual switch en las cabezas de los alfas en la casa.

Con movimientos felinos e imperceptibles Albus Potter ya se encontraba en la puerta con gesto amenazante y pudo escuchar los fuertes pasos del pelirrojo subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras.

Cuanto maldecía que su único recurso a modo de defensa estuviese reposando al otro lado de la sala dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. ¿Podía llegar a tiempo hacia él? Lo dudaba. El pelinegro estaba mas cerca del perchero que ir a su encuentro sería lo mismo que saltar a sus brazos.

Estaba perdido y lo sabía.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sus sentidos entumidos eran un problema para mucha gente incluidos sus padres y eso Albus lo sabía de sobra.

El monocromático de la vida poco le sabía en el entorno que creció, comprometido a ser algo que no era, obligado a aspirar aquello que le fue negado por nacimiento.

No sentía como los demás y lo tenía muy en cuenta. Los pequeños placeres que hacían interesante su vida y que adquiriera algún sonido o matiz que no fuera como una película antigua, no era algo de lo que podía hablar en voz alta o compartir con otro ser humano sin provocar reacciones adversas.

"Anormal" le dijo una vez Lily Luna mirándolo de forma acusadora.

Él no se consideraba de esa forma pues ¿que había de malo en ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva? El no andaba criticando ni metiéndose con nadie, ¿porque no podía ir de regreso su cortesía?

Era reconocido como alfa y viva con ello, pero no sé regía por la entera superioridad que eso remarcaba.

Su madre con su infinito amor siempre lo trató con peculiar cuidado, su padre lo sobreprotegía en exceso, pero lo que veía no era por lo tan llamado "amor" por él, si no la idea de una autocomplacencia de estar haciendo un buen trabajo, como una palmadita en el hombro de parte de un poder superior. Como si con ello compensara cualquier trago amargo que se vio obligado a tomar día a día para soportar el ritmo desafinado de su propia orquesta.

Su hábil mente deambulaba dentro de su propio mundo, mientras observaba las personas del mundo ajeno; analizándolas en secreto satisfaciendo sus propios deseos. Su tío Percy siempre le dijo que las personas se caracterizan de ciertas coloraciones que emanaba su sola esencia y eso lo creía a tal punto que formaba parte de su escritura y en su forma de juzgar a las personas.

Algunas se desdibujan en tonalidades transparentes sin siquiera notar su presencia, otras en místicos tonos opacos sin brillo que terminaban por cansarle en su simplicidad (dicho color que compartían la mayoría de las personas que se cruzaban en su camino).

Unos eran brillantes, enceguecedores y estridentes; tan difíciles de seguirle el paso como su hermano; otros tornasolados que hacían que fuera imposible apartar la mirada por lo curioso que eran y lo impositiva que era su presencia como la de su padre. Sin embargo, unos muy contados individuos tenían esa tonalidad iridiscente que brillaba con luz propia…

Solo una persona de entre todas las que había conocido destacaba por esa iridiscente. Su mundo generalmente de gamas grises y pardas era difuminado por su sola presencia y algo escocia en su interior que no lograba descifrar.

La segunda vez que le puso la mirada encima a su corta edad de 11 años, fue en la estación King Cross cuando estuvo molesto ante la idea de pertenecer en aquella casa que sus tíos y su propio hermano más de una vez satirizaron. Lo reconoció al instante, aunque la sintonía no fue de regreso; pero era imposible que no fuera él.

Lo conoció hacía 3 años atrás en ese único mes que compartió con su padre a orillas de Brighton y que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, consiguió que su corazón diera un brinco y comenzara a acelerar tras un largo sueño veraniego.

No se consideraba un fetichista en forma, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de él, sus balances de torcían y su racionalidad salía de paseo. Su cabello rubio platinado lo buscaba frenético en cualquiera de sus amantes, su piel alabastrina que con tanta facilidad se tornaba de violento escarlata y aquellos ojos grises tan helados que calentaba con rapidez su entrepierna.

Negó con la cabeza disfrutando de las feromonas que emanaban cual dulce néctar y lo llamaban como abeja a la miel.

Cerró la puerta con seguro justo a tiempo porque sabía que James también lo había sentido, era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho. Ese aroma a duraznos frescos y tersos invadía sus fosas nasales incitando el hambre inacabada junto con los férreos instintos del alfa inmiscuido en su ser que delirante aullaba y se retorcía por clamar su territorio.

Escuchó tan lejano el golpeteo furioso de James contra la firme madera de la puerta, demandando enloquecido que lo dejara entrar. Por obvias razones no lo haría. Había esperado tanto por ese momento con tal éxtasis que se le hacía agua la boca por volver a probarlo.

Quería volver a marcar la suave piel con sus dientes hasta sangrarla y amoratar su tersa piel.

Ese cuerpo que no debía poseer por la moralidad del asunto que los envolvía y que sólo él tenía noción alguna, pero que desde hacía años deseaba reclamar como suyo; cuantos sueños tuvo a lo largo de los años despertando en la desilusión de lo que no podía tener... pero en ese momento podría serlo y nada ni nadie podía impedirlo…

Scorpius tembló como animal encerrado, jadeando en su celo por el abrumador calor. No era dueño de si mismo y le encantaba verlo así. Más dócil que de costumbre con una mirada suplicante, jadeando pesadamente, pidiéndole con su cuerpo que lo tomara e hiciera un desastre de él.

Como un último intento de alejarse, se abalanzó contra una esquina de forma lastimera, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos de plata líquida se oscurecieron mientras el deseo aumentaba con creces.

¿Lo recordaría?

Buscó alguna clase de reconocimiento, un atisbo de luz; pero no hubo nada. Tal parecía que fue solamente un breve instante de su infancia más no algo sustancial que lo marcara, pues se desvaneció de su panorama tan rápido como llegó.

¿Porque no lo recordaba si esa iridiscencia permanecía clavada en sus memorias tan fresca como si apenas hubiera pasado?

-Quítate la ropa- demandó sentado en su silla, viendo el arrebatamiento en el rostro del rubio y su miedo devorando el platinado de sus ojos. Eso extrañamente lo excitaba y más porque este no podía hacer nada ante su voz de mando.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado porque se viene lo peliagudo xD

Por cierto! Hice un conteo y hasta ahorita en base a lo que han comentado, el que va ganando la contienda con 8 puntos para quedarse con nuestro hermoso rubio es James, siguiéndole muy de cerca Albus con 5 puntos y la idea de trío va hasta ahorita con 3 puntos xP. Como saben todavía no esta escrito en piedra y las cosas pueden variar, así que sigue abierta la votación! :D

Por cierto nadie a comentando sobre quien quieren que sea el padre del bebe así que si la cosa sigue así lo decidiré yo y no les garantizo que les guste :D

Les mando besitos y que estén muy bien! Hasta pronto :3


	7. Éxtasis y Dolor

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** Albus x Scorpius o James x Scorpius Quedará a decisión del publico ;3 y una parejita sorpresa (que no revelaré hasta mas adelante, pero les daré pistas jeje)

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola lindos solecitos, no puedo creer que haya terminado tan pronto este capi! Hasta yo me sorprendo xD (generalmente tardo mucho con el lemon -3- pero en fin). Debido a que estoy muy emocionada con la historia (las musas parecen estar en aquelarre xD) no he parado de escribir así que espero que les guste como va la historia~

Mil gracias por comentar **Cristine Malfoy** (Vale, ya anoté tu voto ;P) **y Rebe Marauder** (Wow que poder de intuición, me descubriste! o será que me conoces tan bien? xD y créeme que mas adelante pondré ese mes en la playa de Albus Severus y Harry! Pinky promise!)

Sin nada mas que decir; A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Éxtasis y Dolor**

La vergüenza y la congoja eran arrebatadoras.

Su cuerpo en automático obedeció la orden con sumisión pese a no desear hacerlo. Era un impulso tan palpable e inequívoco como un juramento inquebrantable; doloroso, culposo e imposible de ignorar sin temer por su propia vida.

Con parsimonioso temblor, la camisa negra descendió por sus brazos hasta caer sobre el suelo de duela alfombrada; desabotonar sus pantalones fue lo más difícil y ser expuesto de tal forma era tan obsceno que no creía ser capaz de soportarlo; mucho menos cuando estaba siendo observado con detenimiento por aquellos ojos esmeralda enturbiados de insano deseo que taladraban su piel.

Escuchó un par de fuertes golpes en la puerta hasta terminar en uno muy enérgico y hueco, como algo desplomándose como peso muerto que, en otro momento, le hubiera preocupado.

La cordura estaba lejos y su cuerpo solo era una terminal nerviosa, tan sensible y caliente que solo podía percibir sensaciones, ansiándolo con fiereza. Sus pezones estaban rígidos por el aire fresco de la sala y su entrada comenzaba a humedecerse, gritando con una bandera hondeando a todo lo alto "todos a bordo, son bienvenidos".

Las fuertes feromonas del alfa comenzaban a multiplicarse, clamando su poderío sobre su ser a cada paso que daba en lo que acortaba su distancia. Traía algo en su mano, pero por lo nublado de su mirada, no reparó en que.

El aliento del pelinegro chocó contra su rostro provocando que contuviera la respiración. _"Demasiado cerca"_ se dijo evitando a toda costa que su parte omega siguiera dominándolo. No quería rogarle que lo tomara, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma tan diferente de su propio sentir.

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-Quisieras…- murmuró poco convincente. En momentos como ese tratar de ser valiente no parecía la mejor solución, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

-Deberías tenerlo…-

Sus ojos fueron vendados haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza. Todo oscuro, sin la noción de que era lo que pasaría después. Jamás había estado tan perdido y asustado como en ese momento.

Su lengua relamió su cuello de forma áspera sobre su sensible piel que a un pequeño estimulo parecía que se propagaba como eco por todo su sistema nervioso. Pudo escucharlo gruñir cuando sus dedos rozaron su nuca en esa zona del anillo engarzado que en un par de meses se definiría en un solo aro, desvaneciendo sin dejar huella el otro como si nunca hubiese existido impreso en su epidermis.

Soltó un chillido cuando sintió sus sensitivos botones fueron retorcidos de forma despiadada, con una presión mas dolorosa de lo que podía censar. Inútilmente intentó alejarlo ya que sus fuerzas débiles no eran nada de lo que podrían ser en sus cinco sentidos, mucho menos después de que fueron atadas con lo que le parecía una soga delgada y fibrosa haciéndole daño al tacto.

Sus incisivos roían y probaban su piel sin piedad. No dudaba que estaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo húmedo por su saliva, amoratado por cardenales y dolorosas mordidas que seguía el rastro de sus líneas definidas que se detenían en la zona de su vientre. Al parecer se alzaba como un campo minado, que por estrategia, el alfa ignoró antes de volver a morder sus muslos frágiles que tan bien recordaban estar entres sus dientes.

-No…- intentó decir con firmeza, pero solo pareció a sus oídos un gemido embarrado de éxtasis que consiguió lo opuesto en el alfa pues apretó aún más sus muñecas con la soga, alzándolas sobre su cabeza.

-Te creería que no lo deseas si no estuvieras tan excitado…- relamió su oreja produciendo corrientes eléctricas que erizaron hasta los mas pequeños vellos de sus brazos. Su endurecida erección se restregaba sobre su cadera izquierda generando percepciones tan contrarias que creía que se desmayaría al no poder conciliarlo.

-Por- Por favor… n-no…-

-Ruega más… hazlo…- su mano abierta colisionó contra su nalga desnuda, haciéndole gritar en el acto.

El hormigueó y escozor no se hizo esperar, pero poco duró antes de que otra se impactara en el mismo lugar. Sus rodillas se doblaron y solo pudo gimotear cuando la estrujó como el pedazo de carne que era, disfrutando a lo grande de su vulnerabilidad que casi podía verlo sonreír desvergonzado a través de la venda sobre sus ojos.

Sin aviso previó mas que el sonido de una cremallera abriéndose, se introdujo en su interior de una estocada, crispando cada musculo de su cuerpo. Lo escuchó jadear con un gruñido manando de lo profundo de su garganta. Sus uñas se clavaron en su cadera saliendo brevemente de él para volver a ingresar con mas fuerza que sintió como su cabeza se estrelló contra la pared de la que a tientas apenas podía sostenerse.

Forzaba su entrada como un poseso, empalándose en un vaivén macabro mientras murmuraba incoherencias. Pese a la lubricación natural, no era suficiente, el ardor de su glúteo poco podía compararse con las brasas que lo envolvía en un extraño torbellino de dolor y placer.

Lo quería y a la vez no. La dolencia como una dulce tortura era lo que podía respirar y aunque su propio pene demandaba atención para realmente sentirse bien, no lo pidió pues prefería morderse la lengua a siquiera insinuarlo.

Lo que menos necesitaba era a Albus Potter complaciendo a alguien que no fuera a si mismo ya que convertiría en consensual aquella profanación a su ser.

 _"Ni loco"_ se dijo apretando sus parpados tratando de absorber cuanto aire podía al ritmo de cada embestida que comenzaba a romper algo en su interior. Por mas irónico que le pareciera, notó que la pura naturaleza omega podría obligarlo a llenarse de placer con solamente la estimación de su entrada y eso no hacia mas que perturbarlo.

Una mordida en su hombro tan fuerte volvió a hacerle gritar por la sorpresa y el dolor. Un líquido fresco descendió hacia su codo y nuevamente sintió su lengua ardiente, limpiando su sangre derramada, lamiendo gustoso, disfrutándolo tanto que pudo notar como se endurecía aun más, entrando y saliendo sin frenar su marcha atrabancada que lo estaba mareando.

Semen cálido llenó su interior, goteando y desparramándose por sus muslos al momento que lo dejaba en vacuidad momentánea.

Sus piernas dolían por estar de pie tanto tiempo, pero el destello del celo no parecía que detendría su paso porque el alfa solo se limitó a girar su cuerpo para encararlo y poner sus manos entumidas alrededor de su cuello y volver a comenzar.

Entre impotencia y placer sus ojos se humedecieron al arquear su espalda y manchar su vientre con su propia esencia.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sabía que se había excedido.

Incluso para él y sus difusos limites, era claro; así que fingir que la complacencia era lo único que sentía, estaba demás. Del deleite exquisito que duró toda la noche solo quedaba su reminiscencia en la mente y las muñecas enrojecidas de Scorpius.

Quería hacerlo llorar y que sollozara, claro que así lo deseó ya que la ensoñación de sus hermosos ojos grises anegarse de lágrimas era una idea que lo excitaba tanto… pero no de tristeza. Gruñó para sus adentros al quitarle la venda y notar lo enrojecido de sus ojos. Dormía en un sueño intranquilo a mitad de la mañana, hecho un ovillo en el amplio sillón donde siguió la fiesta hasta el amanecer.

Dándose la media vuelta para buscar un poco de poción analgésica, saboreó el sabor de su piel.

Cuanto le hubiera gustado tener una fusta en su mano para enrojecer esa alabastrina epidermis con cada azote e inmovilizar sus extremidades a una cama… pero del deseo a la realidad había un largo tramo y aquella no fue la forma en la que lo imaginó ni planeó.

Por obvias razones no se arrepentía de lo que hizo a pesar de que los dictámenes de la moralidad social. Claro que comprendía que estuvo mal, pero de poder, lo hubiera hecho nuevamente de igual forma. "A _demás esta aquello…"_ se dijo apartando de su mente la playa de Brighton que sonaba como una señal de precaución.

\- ¡¿Te crees el maldito Christian Gray o qué demonios, Potter?! – se detuvo en seco al notar lo despierto y enérgico que estaba el rubio sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de piel de dragón en su puño cerrado.

Albus arqueó su ceja incrédulo. _"¿Quién?"_ se preguntó sintiendo el peculiar pinchazo de celos que tanto detestaba percibir, pero que solamente él podía ocasionar al mencionar a alguien más que no fuera él.

\- ¿Quién te manda a tener un celo después de la amenaza que te lancé? - rebatió haciendo que una furiosa vena saltara en la sien del ojigris. Con decidido paso se acercó sin apartar su determinada mirada de él. Toda la sumisión desapareció que por mero instinto, retrocedió un paso. No sabía que estaba planeando.

Con un ligero soplido, el polvo de la bolsa en su mano cayó en sus ojos produciéndole una impactante punzada que lo doblegó haciéndole caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Tu podrás haber sido el premio anual y toda la cosa- dijo con voz pausada, acuclillarse a su nivel -pero yo fui el mejor en pociones de nuestra generación… además, mi padre es catalogado como uno de los cien mejores pocionistas del mundo; solo para que te des una idea-

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!- era como polvo pica-pica en sus globos oculares pero con una abrumadora sensación que lo sofocaba y que parecía que todo sus órganos blandos se convertían en gelatina liquida.

-Algo de mi invención… ¿A que no sabías que la piel del murtlap podría secarse durante tres días y hacerse un polvo con un poco de milenrama? Quería que fuera un efecto como el de un cruciatus, pero solo da una horrible picazón y dolor entre sueños por doce horas; con suerte te produce llagas en el ano… no es mucho, pero algo es algo-

-Maldito…-

-Para que te lo pienses dos veces antes de volver a hacer tu gracia de tratar de atacarme y atarme cuando se te de la real gana, porque creerme que esto no es ni siquiera lo mejor de mi arsenal. Ya que a diferencia de ti, no necesito una varita para acabar contigo…-

Con paso decidido y la camisa negra sin abotonar, abandonó la biblioteca sin mirar atrás.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

De tan ensimismado que estaba en su pequeña vendetta, el dolor de todo su cuerpo y el sobrecogimiento que lo invadía, tropezó con algo que estaba desparramado en el suelo dando un brinquito sin perder el equilibrio.

-¡¿Tu?!- preguntó alarmado al ver a James Sirius Potter como estrella de mar con los brazos y piernas abiertas sobre el suelo de madera y con algo que parecía sangre seca sobre su frente.

-Por favor no grites que tengo una jaqueca de los mil inferis…- murmuró llevándose la mano a la cara, tratando lentamente de sentarse sin éxito, porque volvió a recostarse con una mueca de dolor-noche ocupada ¿no crees?- no le causaba ni una pizca de gracia y ni siquiera quería volver a mencionarlo.

\- ¿Qué jodidas te pasó? - El pelirrojo bufó por la nariz con una lánguida risa.

\- Digamos que tus feromonas llegaron a 1 kilómetro a la redonda y perdí los cabales- se alzó de hombro despegando un mechón agazapado por el líquido espeso sobre su cien. Parecía tan cansado y abatido, pero con suficiente tacto para mirarlo conmovido con sus brillantes ojos castaños -creí que enloquecía al no poder entrar, así que hice lo más sensato…-

\- ¿Golpear tu frente contra la puerta hasta perder la conciencia?- dijo lo mas disparatado que se le ocurrió, pero por su expresión supo que dio justo en el clavo.

-Ajá… igual que los tiburones en un estanque pequeño-

-Pero tu no eres un tiburón- dijo hincándose frente a el, intentando tocar su herida por un instinto que no alcanzaba a comprender -estás demente…-

-Un poco- sonrió débilmente tomando su mano, deteniendo su camino. En otro momento lo hubiera apartado de golpe para rehuir a su contacto, pero había una fragilidad en él que antes no había notado o que simplemente decidió ignorar por la repulsión que le generaba por esa primera impresión.

Su pulgar acarició el aro rojo alrededor de su muñeca y pudo notar la ira surcar de extremo a extremo su rostro, pero lucía demasiado cansado para hacer más -Albus si que es un bastardo…-

-Y eso es quedarse corto- contestó sintiendo súbitamente que ese correctivo no fue suficiente, pero estaba seguro de que en cuanto estuviera en una posición mas ventajosa, sin un bebe en su vientre, lo haría pagar.

-Creo que tengo un poco de esencia de murtlap en mi cuarto…- dijo parándose de un brinco que James casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Hey, despacio, que tienes una condenada contusión-

-Descuida, esto no es nada… me he dado zurras mas fuertes que esto… no por nada mi madre llegó a pensar que tengo concreto en lugar de hueso en mi cráneo- sonrió tanteando la pared para guiarse.

Scorpius desvió la mirada, dudando si entrar o no. Su propio cuarto aun estaba muy alejado y sus heridas dolían como para seguir andando _"no es como si me fuera a dar un celo tras otro"_ se dijo pero sin poder moverse -no te voy a saltar encima, pequeño. Hueles rico, pero mi parte alfa esta atontada por tremenda paliza que le dí-

-Hum…- solo pudo bufar entrando sin más.

-Además, no creo poder volver a hacer lo de la otra vez…- dijo en voz baja como para si mismo, pero pudo escucharlo claramente. ¿De que iba su momento de vulnerabilidad? _"¿A caso es una especie de treta?_ " se preguntó incrédulo.

-Es lo que todos los alfas dicen pero siguen siendo igual de hijos de puta-

-Claro, pero ahí es donde radica la piedra angular, tesoro- dijo rebuscando en su desordenado buró haciendo caras y gestos, poniendo todo su empeño en mantenerse en una sola pieza -tu seguro piensas que los alfas no te comprendemos y probablemente tengas razón… sin embargo la cosa va en los dos sentidos y tu no logras entendernos a nosotros. Porque lo creas o no, no es ningún camino de rosas ser un alfa… ¡Aquí esta! - sonrió sacando un tarro de considerable tamaño que por su coloración sabía que era antes de que lo abriera.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Los alfas de nuestros días sufren los pobrecitos destrozando y pisoteando lo que tengan a su paso? - dijo con ironía cuando el mayor tomó nuevamente su brazo y comenzó a aplicarle la esencia amarillenta que se sentía fresca contra sus heridas. Su delicadeza lo perturbaba. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan considerado?

-No con esas palabras, pero sí. Al igual que los omegas, somos presas de nuestros bajos instintos… no lo digo como una disculpa sino como una realidad. A cada acción corresponde una reacción de igual fuerza, pero contraria… esa la ley natural y se acata nos guste o no…-

-"Somos animales con raciocinio, pero aun así presas de los instintos…" suenas igual que los libros, que me harás bostezar-

-Pero es cierto, aunque claro que lo que te hizo mi hermano es una canallada porque por mucho que te guste el BDSM, si no es consensual…- sus dedos cosquillearon sobre su hombro amoratado y a pesar de que solo fue un ligero toque, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. _"Tal parece que estoy aun sensible por el celo"_ se dijo tratando de que no le afectara.

-Creo que el golpe en la cabeza te esta haciendo filosofar demás- intentó desviar su pensamiento de sus dedos extrañamente gentiles, que tomando el mismo un poco de la esencia, se la colocó sobre el chichón de su frente que palpitaba cálido por el hematoma.

-Probablemente- cerró los ojos dejándolo hacer, jugueteando con una poción analgésica en sus manos, antes de darle un trago -si quieres llévate la esencia para que te la pongas en tus muslos, porque desde aquí tienen una coloración entre verde y morado… claro, a menos que quieras que yo te la ponga. No me molesta- sonrió divertido sin abrir los ojos.

-Que pervertido ¿Por qué estas viendo mis muslos?-

-Es difícil no hacerlo cuando estas sentado en flor de loto y solamente usando una camisa y calzoncillos…-

-Tonto…- dijo abochornado tratando de encontrar una posición que no le molestara tanto, pero era imposible.

-Sigo sin poder creer que sometieras a Alby, ya que por algo no está aquí fulminándome con la mirada por manchar con mi sangre la puerta de su biblioteca privada...-

-Tengo mis métodos- exclamó jactancioso sin dar su mano a torcer a pesar del bochorno -y créeme que si me provocas, también podría usarlo contigo- el pelirrojo alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, nene, ya vi que si eres capaz de defenderte a ti mismo y dudo repetir lo de aquella vez- Scorpius torció el gesto sin creerle mucho.

-No me digas nene, ni pequeño, ni tesoro. Por si lo recuerdas, tengo un nombre. No se porque te empeñas con los apelativos que no me gustan...-

-Si lo sé, pero dudo que me dejes usar tu nombre; eres la clase de chico quisquilloso que solamente a alguien cercano le das semejante privilegio así que ¿qué te parece que te llame "puddin"?-

-Que horror, antes muerto. Solo dime Malfoy, a secas. Como en la escuela y yo te diré Potter o simplemente "hey tu" ya que para mi mala suerte, hay dos Potter en esta casa- _"Aunque después de esto, de ahora en adelante, el Potter numero 2 pasará a llamarse imbécil"_ se dijo muy seguro de si mismo pero James no era del mismo pensar.

-No. No me gusta. Siento como si estuviera con un desconocido y dudo que tu y yo lo seamos después de haber visto nuestras penes… dime ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?-

-Eres un idiota...- rebatió abochornado y molesto a ambas partes. ¿Como podía ser tan claridoso en momentos como ese?

-Entonces ¿Dulzura? ¿Lindura? ¿Rubito? ¿Blondo? ¿Bebe? ¿Precioso? ¿Encanto? Tengo muchos apodos de dónde escoger-

-Prefiero Scorpius a una tontería de esas-

-Vale, entonces así quedamos…- sonrió con una apabullante honestida antes de tumbarse sobre la cama por la poción analgésica y quedarse dormido prácticamente al instante.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! si no pues ni modo, no puedo hacer nada porque ya esta escrito XD Y para los que siguen apoyando a James (que cada vez parecen ser menor :'V), créanme que tendrá una oportunidad que nadie ni siquiera el mismo podría esperar xP

Y el marcador sobre quien será la pareja de nuestro lindo omega se movió sorprendentemente! James bajó a 6 puntos, mientras que Albus, al igual que la idea de trío ya llevan 7 puntos cada uno! OMG! Honestamente me aterra muchísimo que vaya ganando adeptos la opción de trío pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda y si la moción llega a ganar, veré como le haré para escribirlo :9

Con respecto a ¿quien será el padre del bebe? James lleva un poco de ventaja con 4 puntos mientras que Albus muy de cerca con solo 1 punto de diferencia! Estoy con los nervios de punta! :o (que por cierto solo hay 1 punto para que sean mellizos de diferente padre! :O aunque la idea me sorprende, tengo entendido que en los caninos, que es de donde viene la idea del omegaverse, es posible! quien lo diría xD)

Les mando besitos, las lineas siguen abiertas para cualquier cambio en su decisión (creo que seguirá abierto hasta dentro de 5 capis mas, así que si no han votado o se han abstenido de elegir, aun tienen tiempo ;P) y que estén muy bien!


	8. Oportunidad Fortuita

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** Albus x Scorpius o James x Scorpius Quedará a decisión del publico ;3 y una parejita sorpresa (que no revelaré hasta mas adelante, pero les daré pistas jeje)

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola hermosas personitas! Ya estoy nuevamente por aquí jiji. La que según no quería capítulos largos sobrepasó los 3000... hum... ni modo, pero es que no he podido dejar de darle vueltas al fic y como estoy inspirada, no he dejado de escribir xD

Mil gracias por comentar **Cristine Malfoy** (siempre tus palabras me quitan un peso de encima, gracias :D), **Adriana Malfoy** (ohh ya tomé tu votación pero no lo sentencies tan pronto! aunque si se pasa de bruto, no puede evitarlo :'V) **y Rebe Marauder** (mm... pues aunque me gustaba la idea de que tuviera TEA o Asperger, creo que no es precisamente eso... y lo de ser sociopata pues creo que si puede entrar un poco en el perfil... ya que no tiene mucha empatía, es antisocial, pretende adoptar una personalidad normal en publico y es algo/bastante sádico... hum... y yo que quería decir que solamente era Albus siendo Albus, pero creo que si entra en el morral psicológico de la TAP... o/oU )

Sin nada mas que decir; A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Oportunidad Fortuita**

 _Un castillo de arena siendo construido con delicada enjundia por un niño de platinados cabellos; su padre charlando a sus espaldas con un desconocido en voz tan baja que se la llevaba lejos el viento._

 _Nuevamente tenía ocho años y el nuboso horizonte se alzaba frente a sus ojos tan majestuoso para muchos excepto para él. Un paraje maritimo en blanco y negro era solo eso; una vista sin significado alguno. Solo la iridiscencia de esa sonrisa parecía llamar su atención con un clamor que quemaba sus órganos, estrujando su corazón._

 _"¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" Preguntó alargando su delgada mano en su dirección. Emulando lo que sucedió en el pasado, trató de alcanzarla para estrecharla y negarse a soltarla._

Su liviano sueño se disipó haciéndole despertar en esa densa oscuridad que generaban las cortinas cerradas de la biblioteca. No había viento salino en su cara, ni mar tocando sus tobillos con esa marea que socavaba sus pies en la cálida arena.

-Mierda…- exclamó cubriéndose los ojos con el dorso de su brazo vacío ya sin señal alguna de que él alguna vez estuvo ahí.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A la mañana siguiente, las chispas saltaban de ambos lados y no era precisamente de emoción. De todos los desayunos que se habían llevado a cabo en la residencia, ese fue el mas tenso que James pudiera recordar.

 _"Y no es para menos"_ se dijo procurando distraer a Scorpius de la ira que brotaba de su cuerpo como llamas de magia casi visibles a su alrededor ya que parecía que de un momento quemaría todo a su alrededor. Pero nada daba resultado.

-Wow, quien diría que la frase de que la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo fuera cierta- dijo con tono jocoso recogiendo sus platos para llevarlos al fregadero -¿Enserio no dirán nada? ¿Ni una sonrisa?-

-No te metas en esto, James- vociferó Albus entre dientes causándole gracia, pero por decencia no se atrevía a reírse en su cara -Malfoy…- intentó decir el pelinegro con precaución, pero fue silenciado por lo furioso de sus ojos de plata que cual dardos brillantes parecían saltar de sus cuencas.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, _Potter_ \- exclamó el rubio prácticamente escupiendo su apellido con toda la hiel que pudo.

Al ponerse en pie, se llevó por instinto la mano al vientre un poco mas pronunciado de lo que recordaba. No podía dejar que estuviera enfadado por mas tiempo. No le parecía correcto ni para él ni para el bebe en su interior.

-Hey Scor ¿me acompañas?- notó como Albus se entiesaba por el diminutivo mientras que el rubio hacia un mohín. Parecía que a él tampoco le gustaba, pero no lo externalizó con palabras -quisiera mostrarte algo divertido- le guiñó el ojo coqueto viendo de soslayo como le salía humo de las orejas a su hermano.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí- dijo haciendo una mueca sacándole la lengua a Albus quien, con gesto despectivo, se dispuso a cumplir su turno de lavar los trastes.

-Bien. Esa es la actitud-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Scorpius casi pega el grito al poner pie en la habitación del pelirrojo y notar por primera vez el desastre que era. _"¿Acaso ayer estaba así?"_ se preguntó horrorizado con un tic en el ojo. Cachivaches curiosos, camisa, zapatos, papeles y demás cosas en el suelo que apenas había alfombra por ver.

Lo único que parecía en perfecto orden era una pila interminable de películas y discos muggle en un rincón justo donde se encontraba un reproductor, una televisión decente y un tocadiscos.

Vio en un pequeño estante un par de libros destartalados de todos tamaños, la mayoría de Stephen King, Dan Brown y Nora Roberts _"Puros bestseller ¿Es enserio? ¿Ghostgirl? ¿Pues cuantos años se supone que tiene?"_ se dijo con una ceja arqueada.

-Si… no soy un erudito como tu y Al, la mayoría de los libros me duermen y es difícil que capten mi atención... pero eso no es lo importante… además nunca presto mis libros...-

-¿Cómo que no es importante? ¡Es un sacrilegio!- chilló molesto al ver los libros con hojas arrugadas y la pasta hecha un desastre. Aunque a su parecer la mayoría no eran buenos libros, le era imposible verlos en ese estado -un libro jamás, escúchame bien ¡JAMAS! Se dobla, ni se deja abierto con todo su peso sobre las hojas, porque lo dañas- dijo molesto deseando tener una varita a la mano para reparar todos esos pobres libros heridos -¿y que acaso no puedes conseguir un maldito separador?-

-Siempre los pierdo- dijo alzándose de hombros restándole importancia.

-Los libros merecen respeto- reiteró tratando de acomodar los libros del suelo en el anaquel gastado -¿Qué acaso tienes cinco años? Mira la cantidad de chucherías y travesuras que tienes aquí-

-Hay hábitos que se arraigan, primor. Un bufón no puede dejar de serlo a pesar de que se quite la pintura de la cara- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona -¡aquí esta lo que estaba buscando! Ya que eres un experto en artículos muggle, supongo que sabes de música-

-Claro que se, pero ¿para qué me das esto?- frunció el entrecejo al ver lo que parecía un viejo celular con la pantalla estrellada de un costado.

-Porque estas de un genio de dragón gruñón que ya no te aguanto. A Albus puedo tolerarlo porque es el temperamento que se carga el 90% de las veces que está conmigo, pero contigo es demasiado. Y dicen que la música calma las bestias, así que sírvete-

-¿Me acabas de decir bestia?-

-A tu humor de perros. Escoge una canción…- con un puchero examinó el reproductor de cabo a rabo. Ya después seguiría con su diatriba sobre el cuidado apropiado de las novelas.

Le pasó los audífonos y al instante se los puso en sus oídos maravillándose por la música que se reproducía solo par él. Hacia años atrás tuvo un aparato como esos en su poder, que cayó ahí por casualidad, pero no le duró mucho cuando su abuelo lo pescó con él y lo destruyó con un _incendio_ certero que tuvo suerte de no quemarse de paso las manos.

-¿Zombie?- preguntó el ojicafé curioso viendo la pantalla brillante donde transitaban las letras de la canción seleccionada -No seas egoísta y también déjame escuchar- demandó como niño chiquito quitándole uno de los chicharos de la oreja -¡Oye, esto no es The Cranberries!- dijo apretando los ojos por el sonido estridente del rock alternativo.

-Obvio no, es un cover ¿Qué no sabes qué es?- rio sin poder evitarlo. Tal vez sus chistes nunca le dieran gracia, pero su expresión si era para echarse una buena carcajada. No lo diría, pero estaba agradecido por su clara intensión de distraerlo ya que logró su cometido y su humor había mejorado.

 ** _-o-1 semana después-o-_**

Recordaba tan palpable como si hubiera pasado esa misma mañana la primera vez que lo vio.

Era imposible no hacerlo cada vez que se expresaba o con cada gesto que hacia tal cual se manifestaba en su interior. No tenía miramientos ni frenos a la hora de expresarse sin importarle quien estuviera en frente. Siempre fue así y suponía que sería de esa manera hasta la hora de su muerte.

Tan único y especial que la luz que manaba de él era excepcionalmente brillante que tenías que ser un idiota, un ciego o ambos para no notarlo y aceptar que habías conocido a la persona mas maravillosa que en tu vida volverás a tener la oportunidad de verle pasar con ese gesto altivo y seguro, con esa lengua tan filosa como honesta y esa belleza que solo podía equipararse con su inteligencia.

 _"Pero yo tuve la oportunidad y lo arruiné"_ se dijo ladeando la cabeza al notar las muecas que hacia sosteniendo su pequeño vientre de embarazo, aquel que tantas veces había tocado por un delirante deseo de sentir la vida que cual mágica semilla proliferaba y crecía gracias a la protección inintencionada de Scorpius.

Si era un regalo, pero también una remembranza de que deliberadamente bajo la pobre escusa del alcohol y el celo inducido, lo manchó siendo que se prometió no hacerlo en esa vida.

¿Si no hay algo que valga la pena ofrendar porque arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo? ¿Por qué albergar esperanza de obtener algo que no estaba destinado a ser suyo? La experiencia de vida le dictaba que todo iba al mejor postor y teniendo a Albus en la jugada ¿Qué tenía por ofrecer que no palideciera a su lado?

-Maldición…- prorrumpió Scorpius apenas audible, echando para atrás la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes una erección?- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió esperando cortar de tajo el dolor que parecía sentir, dirigiéndolo a lo absurdo.

-Idiota... es solo que- hizo una pausa dando una profunda inhalación con los ojos cerrados -él bebe ha estado inquieto y no para de moverse…- sentándose a su lado en las escaleras frente al jardín, colocó ambas manos sobre su terso vientre y pegó la oreja para tratar de oír mejor ese aleteo apenas claro pero firme del corazón del bebe y sentir como pateaba y se removía como si no pudiera encontrar una buena posición en su cálido nido.

-Creo que me está castigando por llamarlo parásito…- dijo Scorpius avergonzado.

-Nah. No creo que sea por eso. De hecho, creo que es difícil no considerarlo un parásito cuando se alimenta de tu magia y comida- se quedó pensativo -no sabes cuanto me alegra que finalmente lo llames por lo que es y no lo que parece- el rubio carraspeó notando como ganaba color su piel con forme subía el nivel de su bochorno.

-Y tu pequeño, debes darle un respiro a tu mami- con suavidad lo acarició apenas con las yemas de sus dedos para no hacerle daño -debes de ser buen bebe y darle un poco de paz de vez en cuando…-

Aunque tenía solo la mitad de la probabilidad de ser el padre de la criatura, solo por el hecho de ser parte de su sangre y parte de Scorpius, le hacia merecedor de todo su afecto y cariño. Sin siquiera conocerlo, era tan suyo que simplemente le hacía sentir bien sintiéndolo tan cerca.

-Parece que le gusta tu voz y ya se tranquilizó… ¡Oye no es justo! Llevo rato hablándole y tu con solo 30 segundos ya lograste que se calmara. ¡Hum!- exclamó haciendo berrinche de esa forma tan adorable que fue le fue difícil contener el impulso de besar su sien o colocar el travieso mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Su ánimo voluble solo parecía ir en aumento en esos días que le era difícil saber como reaccionaria al siguiente instante. Era literalmente una montaña rusa de emociones que, de un momento de ira, pasaba a uno de aparente felicidad y descendía abruptamente a incontrolables lagrimas que trataba de esconder bajo el dorso de su brazo.

-Algunos nacimos con el don ¿Qué te puedo decir?-

-Tonterías- dijo alzando su respingada nariz -por cierto, no creo que pueda volar el día de hoy. Estoy demasiado cansado de esto- volvió a señalar su vientre -de tu condenado hermano y de estar en esta aislada casa… simplemente quiero un poco de paz, pero de otro tipo… creo que ya ni yo sé que quiero…-

-Te entiendo, espera- sin decir nada, se dirigió a la cocina a sacar del frigorífico unos postres helados que Albus generalmente preparaba para su uso personal y que mas de una vez lo amenazó con chinches en su cama si se atrevía a tocarlos. " _Seguro se enoja, pero se lo tiene merecido"_ dijo alzándose de hombros, pasándole uno de los vasitos de plástico al rubio.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es como un flan cremoso de chocolate que prepara Alby, probablemente se pone como furia cuando descubra que ya no quedó ninguno, pero se antoja algo fresco ¿no crees?- parecía que la idea de que su hermano se enojara era motivo suficiente para disfrutar el postre, que quitándose de las manos se dispuso a probarlo.

-Podemos simplemente sentarnos aquí en su ausencia y contemplar el atardecer- sugirió extendiendo sus piernas en el suelo de madera, dejando que la ligera brisa refrescara y se llevara cualquier mal pensamiento y cualquier malicia que pudiera turbar ese momento.

-Sigo sin poder creer que te gusten los libros y la música muggle. Es como si mi cerebro explotara cada vez que intento ponerlo en conjunto en mi mente-

Scorpius soltó una pequeña pero clara risa sin apartar la mirada del ocaso. Tal vez fue por su comentario o seguro por su completa falta de dominio a la hora de permanecer más de cinco minutos callado.

-No es tan difícil si hubieras conocido a mi mamá. Ella pese a ser una alfa de sangre pura, tuvo una enseñanza muy completa a diferencia de mi papá. Si era de su agrado, no le importaba el origen del objeto, libro o artesanía; podía ser muggle, hecho por duendes o trolls… ella podía transformar casi todo en arte con solo decir en voz alta su pensar…-

-Suena como una gran persona-

\- Ella… era increíble- sonrió mientras se le anegaban los ojos de lágrimas, recargando su frente contra el hombro de James. Sin poder evitarlo lo rodeó con sus brazos, protegiéndolo de sus propios sentimientos con ese simple gesto.

-Si yo sufrí cuando se fue, el dolor de mi padre no tuvo igual… dicen que no hay nada mas doloroso que un lazo roto y el tuvo que soportarle solo, ocultándolo de todos inclusive de mi para no incrementar mi carga…- hubo una pausa mientras más oscuro se ponía y las sombras de los arboles comenzaban a alargarse.

-No imagino lo terrible que ha de ser perder a tu pareja; pero tu padre si que es fuerte ya que muchos no se recuperan de eso… además te tenía a ti para salir adelante, el mejor motor para estar bien… seguro no fue fácil al principio, pero lo logró gracias a ti-

-No del todo… aunque no recuerdo mucho de ese tiempo, recuerdo vagamente que seis meses después fuimos los dos solos a una playa donde pasábamos cada verano con ella… y ese lugar le dio la fuerza para no desmoronarse…- suspiró enjuagando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano -Realmente la extraño…-

En ese momento las palabras no hacían falta pues los sollozos se encargaron de borrar su pesar y transformarlo en un pequeño lamento que lo tranquilizaba.

-Perdón por decirte tantas tonterías de mi pasado que ni al caso venían y también por mojar tu camisa…- dijo avergonzado jugando con sus manos -no me gusta ser personal, pero estas tontas hormonas me traen loco…- se excusó, pero no podía importarle menos a James; era un hijo de puta conocido a nivel nacional, sin embargo, Scorpius era su única excepción a la regla.

Estaba agradecido por ese momento que no creía volver a repetirse y por estar ahí para él cuando lo necesitó. No agregaría mas si así lo quería.

-Descuida, no es de mis favoritas, así que siéntete libre de limpiarte con ella. Además, un poco de agua no le hace daño a nadie, ni que fuera a deshacerme como Elfaba- trató de reír para quitarle un poco de su pesar y regresó a su plan inicial de hacerle sentir bien -¿Quieres ver una película?- los ojos aun llenitos de lágrimas, pero ya más tranquilos lo miraron con agradecimiento que con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, tendió su mano para que le ayudara a incorporarse.

-Gracias… James…- no fue muy fuerte su voz, pero pudo escucharla con tal claridad que simplemente se guardó en su pecho, entibiando su corazón.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ese miércoles siguiente, James no bajó a desayunar y no se escuchaba su usual traqueteo por su habitación o la azotea que era generalmente donde reposaba como un bólido que no podía estarse quieto por más de cinco minutos.

 _"¿Qué le pasará?"_ se preguntó intrigado entre las horas que pasaban y no daba señales de vida por la casa. _"Tal parece que hoy no habrá noche de vuelo_ " se dijo cambiando de posición sin comprender porque le afectaba tanto algo que no estaba tallado en piedra y que poco debía importarle. _"Estúpidas hormonas_ " se dijo sintiendo de repente del bajo de serotonina en su sistema.

Poniéndose en pie dejando la carta de su querido padre doblada tal cual la recibió, notó que Albus Potter estaba en la otra esquina de la habitación, mirándolo, debatiéndose entre demonios que solo él sabía de qué iba.

-¿Qué malditas quieres?- cuestionó molesto -¿No se supone que ya deberías estar allá afuera gozando de tu libertad como el hijo consentid de papi que eres?- el ojiesmeralda torció el gesto al picarle una fibra sensible.

-Cancelé mi cita con mi editor-

-!Benditos los elegidos que pueden darse el lujo de hacer lo que les venga en gana! ¿Qué se siente estar en tan privilegiada situación?-

-No es por mi o porque esté en una privilegiada situación como la llamas. Yo se ser discreto, por eso tengo el beneficio de salir una vez por semana para poder coordinar la publicación de mi libro con libertad ya que es mi mayor prioridad- el rubio no podía importarle menos sus motivos. Seguiría molesto porque consideraba una injusticia que solo a él se le permitiera respirar otros aires.

-Una ventaja- continuó -que James no pude tener al ser un completo imbécil que no sabe medirse e ir en un perfil bajo… y tú por tú parte llamas mucho la atención con… eso- dijo desviando la mirada, haciendo obvio su vientre que de por si ya lo hacia sentir una bomba a punto de estallar como para que lo estuviera remarcando -es por es que mi padre no te deja salir…-

Scorpius bufó molesto considerando puras patrañas lo que decía.

-¿Y que es lo que se te perdió aquí?-

-Vine a proponerte algo-

-¿Sexo no consensual con azotes patrocinado por ti? No gracias. ¡Por culpa tuya no pude sentarme bien por una semana, maldito infeliz!-

-¡Ni yo tampoco gracias a tu estúpido polvo, así que estamos a mano!- Scorpius agradeció al bendito karma por regresársela. Ya iba siendo hora de que algo saliera a su favor.

-¡Como el demonio que estamos a mano!- bufó molesto al siquiera considerar que con eso podría olvidar los moretones en toda su piel -¿¡Si no es eso entonces que!?-

-¿¡Quieres acompañarme al mundo muggle!?-

-¡Como si pudieras hacer eso! ¡Tu padre no estará de acuerdo!-

-¡Me importa un bledo! ¿¡Vienes conmigo o no?!- hasta ese momento notó que los dos estaban gritando como si estuvieran de cerro a cerro, pero poco le importaba.

Sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera el azabache siempre lograba ponerlo de mal humor. _"Pero suena tentador…"_ dijo una vocecita anhelando esa idea de abandonar, aunque sea por un rato esa infernal prisión de acabados terracota.

-¡Vale, joder! !Pero si intentas algo, te irá muy mal!-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños! Espero que les haya gustado este bello momento para James (si, no me he olvidado de su salseo... jeje) y ahora le toca un poco de sensibilidad a Albus! Haber que pasa xD

En la votación para la pareja de nuestro pequeño rubio, por muy poca ventaja con 14 puntos, #TeamJamesBebe sigue a la cabeza, seguido por #TeamTrioSabroso con 12 puntos! (Me alucina como ha ganado de adeptos :O), mientras que va momentaneamente abajo #TeamAlbusGrey con 6 puntos :O

Por el lado de ¿quien será el papá del bebe? Sigue a la cabeza James con 10 puntos, la idea de Mellizos ganó muy rapido fans y ya lleva 7 puntos, mientras Albus esta rezagado con 4 puntos!

Sigan votando queridos míos que en 4 capítulos mas cierro las votaciones! chan, chan, chan!

Les mando besitos y nos vemos prontito :3


	9. Prohibida Sensación

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** Albus x Scorpius o James x Scorpius Quedará a decisión del publico ;3 y una parejita sorpresa (que no revelaré hasta mas adelante, pero les daré pistas jeje)

 **Notas de la Autora:** Nada mas terminé de escribir y revisarlo, vengo a compartirles el nuevo capi! :D Realmente no se que pensarán de él ya que esta algo... hum... no se... ¿pesado? pero realmente espero que les guste xP

Mil gracias por comentar **Cristine Malfoy** (me alegra mucho que te gustara querida! y aquí entre nos yo me había imaginado algo así jeje, realmente sería hilarante :P), **Adriana Malfoy** (pues hasta ahorita sigue a la cabeza y todo parece que ganará, pero pues todavía falta para cerrar la votación y todo puede pasar los últimos minutos xD) **y Rebe Marauder** (jeje sip, algo pasó y justamente entre esos dos, si, soy tan predecible xD pero no les contaré ahorita sino hasta mas adelante asi que a esperar...)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Prohibida Sensación**

Teniendo que usar una ridícula peluca marrón para pasar un poco desapercibido, se movieron entre la multitud de una plaza muggle que le era desconocida, pero en ese preciso instante, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Extrañaba estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera aquella residencia de invierno en la que estaba confinado hasta el nacimiento de esa criatura en su vientre, que, aunque ya no lo consideraba como algo dañino, aun no lo sentía como algo suyo que le tuviera una especie de afecto.

Respiró hondo cuando oxigeno pudo y abrió los ojos a las estridentes luces que comenzaban a iluminar la calle abarrotada de gente que charlaba bulliciosa entre el repiqueteo de pasos contra el asfalto.

-¡Hey!- chilló cuando sintió la fría mano de Albus contra la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Shh…- demandó frunciendo el entrecejo -no quiero que te separes mucho…- murmuró fulminando con su profunda mirada verde a un par de chicos que hasta hacia segundos atrás lo miraban embobados _"¿Cuál es su problema?"_ se preguntó súbitamente enfadado -incluso con esa tonta peluca llamas mucho la atención…- dijo furioso dando largas zancadas que apenas podía seguirle el paso.

-Pues no fue mi idea ponerme esta estúpida peluca. Además, te rehusaste a que tomara poción multijugos alegando que podría ser peligroso para él bebe y bla, bla, bla. Como si yo mismo no supiera que en una ridícula dosis no produce nada malo– dijo dejando que lo guiara a donde sea que fueran.

El destino no importaba, lo que anhelaba era el viaje _"aunque sería mejor si pudiera hacerlo libremente y no como un reo"_ se dijo cerrando los ojos percibiendo la fría brisa vespertina contra su cara.

-Es mejor evitar riesgos- dijo cansino arrugando la nariz -hay demasiada gente-

-¿Qué esperabas, genio? Es miércoles y los boletos salen mas barato- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Como sea, no te detengas, odio que la gente me toque- exclamó apretando su mano. Le era difícil conciliar aquella aseveración porque, aunque era cierto que rehuía a cualquier pequeño roce o contacto con los transeúntes, lo mantenía tan cerca estrechando sus dedos sin hacerle daño, pero tan firme que le parecía como si solamente del pudiera aferrarse para no perder la cabeza.

 _"Realmente no lo entiendo"_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Rojo, azul, verde, cacofonía…_

No sabía dónde lo leyó alguna vez, pero era exactamente lo que veían sus ojos cuando comenzaba a perderlo de vista en esa librería que el rubio decidido demandó con autoridad que ingresaran.

Era como un niño en dulcería cuyos ojos de plata, vagaban hambrientos de estante en estante, tomando libros hasta juntar una pila en su mano que cuando creía que sus miradas se cruzaban entre su preciosa sonrisa que no era dirigida hacia él, las luces destellaban y todo volvía a cobrar sentido en vividos colores. El pecho de Albus se sacudió haciéndole desviar la mirada avergonzado.

Siempre era lo mismo desde que iban juntos a la escuela. Él era lo único que podía importarle sobre su continua introspección sobre la naturaleza de las cosas que brevemente alcanzaba a comprender y que con fascinación estudiaba ya que las relaciones interpersonales era algo que jamás llegó a disfrutar, pero que por ese chico de platinados cabellos se aventuraba a considerarlo.

Si tan solo pudiera arrancarse esos sentimientos polutos de su pecho. Las palabras de su padre volvieron a sus oídos tan pausadas que le produjo un escalofrío.

"No te enamores de él". Sabía exactamente porque se lo dijo, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un ciego sin saberlo que descubrió la luz a los ocho años. ¿Cómo olvidar y sepultar aquella sensación que le producía con solo mirarlo?

Lo único que podía hacer era alejarlo tan lejos de su persona, obligando a que con cada célula de su piel lo odiara y aborrecer para así el mismo creerlo como una verdad inamovible.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos esperando que terminara su selección minuciosa y pagó sin dejarle sacar siquiera la cartera.

-¡Oye, yo puedo pagarlo!- dijo apretando sus labios de esa forma que podía hacerle salir a flote sus verdaderos colores, haciéndole desertar su cordura y tener el deseo de contrariarlo.

-Llevas al menos diez libros ahí. Dudo que hayas traído el suficiente dinero en tus pequeños bolsillos- sus mejillas pálidas ganaron color tan deliciosamente que se preguntó como se vería si lo tomaba justo ahí a la mirada de todos en el escritorio de metal sobre sus tan preciados libros. ¿Se retorcería de placer y vergüenza? ¿Gritaría? ¿Daría pelea? Le fascinaban todas las posibilidades, pero tuvo que controlarse.

-Cállate y acepta-

-Claro, el super escritor sobrevalorado con sus millones de galeones restregándomelos en la cara…- dijo rodando los ojos tomando su paquete asegurando que nadie lo estaba viendo para introducirlos en un morral no más grande que su puño, con un encantamiento de fondo expansible. -Si tanto quieres ser mi sugar daddy, entonces te exprimiré todo el dinero que tienes- sonrió jactancioso erizándolo de placer por la clara afrenta que nunca podía quedársela guardada.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fueron al cine y Scorpius solo pudo burlarse por las muecas y balbuceos entre dientes del azabache que consideraba un desperdicio de dos horas de su vida aquella película que entraron a ver simplemente por ser la más próxima.

Incluso él mismo la consideraba una completa bazofia por sus niveles de tiroteos, explosiones y sangre a raudales, pero resultó ser entretenida ya que pudo disfrutar con palomitas un espectáculo doble.

Esa salida no fue tan mala como lo esperó, de hecho, sin morderse la lengua diría que hasta interesante porque Albus Potter en efecto, pagó todo cuanto él quiso comprar. En otros tiempos le hubiera dado bastante coraje la insinuación de no poderse comprar ni calzones con su propio dinero, sin embargo, en ese momento, le sentaba de fábula ya que, con solo pedirlo, parecía ser lo necesario para obtenerlo sin mover de mas sus músculos.

Comieron unas hamburguesas con papas fritas entre una severa critica con pelos y verrugas que Albus Potter no pudo callarse más, parecía realmente ofendido por esa película que, con tal de seguir cabreándolo, la defendió con certeros comentarios, alargando demás una conversación sin sentido.

Un banana Split le siguió a una banderilla con mostaza y de ahí a unas frituras de queso que el bebe en su vientre parecía pedir a gritos haciéndole agua la boca.

-Ahora tengo sed, quiero un jugo- exclamó Scorpius para ver la siguiente acción del ojiverde. Con contrariada expresión, sacó su cartera dispuesto a pasarle su tarjeta donde claramente solamente recibía efectivo. No pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes?-

-Uno pensaría que con un padre fanático y protector de muggles, tu deberías ser el experto en estas cosas y no yo- negó con la cabeza, sacando el poco efectivo que aun conservaba de las escapadas que daba a ese interesante y prohibido mundo al lado de su madre -ahí esta- sonrió jactancioso por la clara vergüenza del alfa que disfrazaba de irritación.

-No salgo mucho…-

-¿Enserio? Si no me dices ni cuenta me doy- solamente sus pómulos se tornaron de un extraño color rosado que lo hizo reír más fuerte.

-A diferencia de mi hermano, yo prefiero actividades recreativas de otro tipo- dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Una manía que empleaba a modo de liberación de presión. _"Curioso"_ dijo pensativo dándole un trago a su bebida, aventándole a la cara una de uva que con precisa coordinación atrapó antes que lo golpeara.

Se sentó a su lado y recordando las novelas en su morral de fondo expansivo, recordó que había comprado un ejemplar de Stephen King por impulso, autor que parecía ser el predilecto de James. No sabía porque, ya que él mismo prefería algo más impresionante como Lovecraft, Poe o incluso Stevenson, pero lo hizo _"Tal vez simplemente para mostrarle como se trata un libro ya que sabe de sobra lo que no se debe hacer…"_ intentó encontrarle algún sentido.

-¿Y que le pasó a James?- esa pregunta salió de su boca sin pensarlo que pareció erizar cual gato montés al moreno quien, afilando su mirada por la familiaridad con la que lo llamaba, gruñó.

No era que lo hubiese planeado así, pero James Sirius Potter podía ser tan escurridizo que cuando menos se lo pensó, ya no era un completo extraño y era una especie de aliado que lo comprendía y merecía el beneficio de la duda.

-Porque no apareció para desayunar ni para comer…-

Una parte de su cerebro le pedía que no confiara ciegamente en su persona y no lo hacía, pero por sus acciones tan amables, era imposible pensar enteramente mal de él -¿Qué acaso también salió de la casa?- eso sería como quemante traición, era por ello por lo que lo preguntaba, para desencantarse y volverlo a poner en el rubro de "extraño" que merecía.

-No. Como te dije, el no tiene permitido salir- contestó cansino, pasando de una mano a otra la bebida aun sin abrir.

-¿Entonces?- Albus dudó si decir algo o no.

-Ya que ese bebe puede o no ser suyo tal vez sea necesario que lo sepas…- miró al cielo despejado y suspiró -sufre de depresión-

-¿El? Debe de ser una broma- rebatió sin creérselo esperando que fuera un chiste, pero como era usual, Albus no reía -Pero es una de las personas mas escandalosas, bromistas y enérgicas que he conocido, es imposible…-

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Es un payaso triste. A veces esta de buen humor, otras simplemente lo aparentan y otras pocas no pude lidiar con ello. Por eso se encierra en su habitación hasta estar renovado-

-¿Y no te preocupa? Por Merlín que esta en la casa solo y…- se paró al instante, dispuesto a pedirle que regresaran, cuando de repente sintió que apretó su agarre con una clara muestra de recelo en sus ojos verdes.

-El esta bien… no es la primera vez que le pasa y no es un suicida si es lo que te preocupa. Solo requiere tiempo y que no lo presionen- dijo con seriedad -es hora de irnos-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Toda la magia que sintió en esa noche de noviembre comenzaba a desvanecerse presagiando no volver a presentarse ni deseándolo con una vela en la ventana.

Al sentir que tocaban tierra a la entrada de la casa, sus manos se separaron. Fue más difícil de lo que pensó apartarla de ahí, pero el lugar y tiempo lo ameritaban que solo podía fruncir el ceño.

 _"Y todo por culpa de James"_ se dijo buscando culpables de que esa la que debió de ser una interminable noche, llegara a un inminente fin.

No buscaba resarcir su culpa, solo quería un momento para él y Scorpius. ¿Había algo de malo en ello?

Su aversión a James regresó como cuando iba en su tercer año en Hogwarts. Aquel objeto de azul y cobre que encontró en el baúl de su hermano fue una clara señal de su eterna rivalidad que era sepultada por ambas partes, pretendiéndola inexistente, pero que estaba seguro ambos lo sabían aun sin decir nada. Era más que obvio sus pensamientos y que los separaba enteramente.

-Aunque no lo creí posible, me divertí. Gracias- dijo Scorpius parándose en el descanso de las escaleras antes de voltearse. Por primera vez le mostró aquello que tanto tiempo le negó. Una sonrisa. Una muy dulce y de genuina alegría solo para él.

-No fue nada- dijo mirando sus pies como si fuera de suma importancia hacerlo. No podía lidiar con su encantadora sonrisa porque ¿como encarar algo desconocido?

-Al menos 2000 galeones, así que no estuvo nada mal- soltó una risilla subiendo las escaleras -y la próxima vez seguro será más…-

No podía creer la posibilidad de repetir una salida como aquella. Pero implícito ahí estaba sobre su cabeza, flotando jocoso ante su aturdimiento.

James y las palabras de su padre podían irse al averno donde pertenecían, porque no cedería a Scorpius tan fácilmente. Tenía que hacerlo suyo a como diera lugar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tantas cosas en su cabeza emergían como pompas de jabón, una a una. Recuerdos, vivencias y demás tonterías que cuando más quería reventarlas, solo se duplicaba en una burla siniestra que no lo dejaba estar.

Estaba amaneciendo tras su largo momento de insomnio que la luz destellante lastimó sus ojos. Tomando entre sus manos una vieja corbata que consideraba su tesoro más grande, la acarició sintiendo apenas el remanente aroma dulce de su dueño que nunca abandonó su altar impreso en su hipocampo.

Dejándolo caer nuevamente en su baúl, esperó que se desvaneciera de sus pensamientos y su corazón que dolía y quemaba a pesar de estar de acuerdo con su decisión porque era lo correcto.

Albus era difícil, pero tenía tanto en común con Scorpius que rayaba en lo imposible. Los había escuchado reñir con ahínco, hablarse sin miramientos como dos viejos amantes que llegaban al punto de leer sus pensamientos y poder completar la frase del otro; disfrutaban de mismos gustos y hobbies que estaba bien hacer lo honorable y dejarlos ser.

¿Qué si cometió una falta grave? A cualquiera en su lugar pudo pasarle al ser regidos por esa naturaleza animal que los separaba en alfas, betas y omegas. No lo consideraba imperdonable y sabía que, con el tiempo, Scorpius tampoco.

Todo el mundo prefería a Albus sobre si mismo y lo entendía perfectamente. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? No era culto, no era profundo de pensamiento ni de conversación, era demasiado infantil y no muy inteligente. Sus profesores se lo recalcaron en diversas ocasiones, al igual que sus padres.

Consideraba que estaba bien ignorar que no era malo en la escuela, que era un deportista nato logrando incluso superar la marca de su padre, que tuvo la dedicación suficiente para conseguir a temprana edad ser el jefe de escuadrón y demás situaciones, pero ¿Qué más daba? Estaba bien…

Pero eso era mentira, porque no estaba bien. No estaba, ni lo estaría.

Pretendía que las cosas no le importaban para no hacerse mas daño de lo que ya se hacía. Claro que le importaba hasta el detalle más pequeño, lastimándole como pequeñas agujas que se enterraban lentamente bajo su epidermis, imperceptibles, infectándole, quemando; que cuando se daba cuenta que estaban ahí, ya no podía sacarlas por lo hondo que se inhumaban, lesionando sus tejidos, empañando su visión e impidiendo que su cuerpo se moviera por lo doloroso que podía resultar el solo respirar.

 _"Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza…"_ se dijo apretando sus parpados con fuerza, esperando que el monstruo de la infelicidad alejara sus zarpas de su corazón, que temblaba como una hoja en el viento.

Considerando que ya estaba siendo suficiente de su autolamentación gracias a su poción relajante; salió de su habitación antes de tiempo. Su alma aún estaba en vilo, pero no era una carga difícil tan pesada como para no moverse. Sus pies aun se encontraban agarrotados y su cuerpo resentido por el movimiento seguía renegando a abandonar su cama, pero no sé detuvo.

Abrió la puerta queriendo hacer un poco de jogging para no mostrar ese lado débil que no le gustaba revelar a nadie. ¿Para que? ¿que podía ganar con eso? Solo enseñar su mejor momento era lo ideal para sobrevivir la escuela y su vida diaria.

Dio una profunda inhalación girando el pomo de su puerta esperando que su cara no estuviera muy hinchada por estar recostado por mas de 18 horas sobre un solo lado. _"Seguro y parezco Freddy Krueger"_ se dijo tratando de reír ante la idea de su propia imagen.

-¡Ouch!- escuchó un golpe y se crispó al ver a Scorpius en el suelo recostado, sobando su nuca.

-¿Scor, eres tú?- preguntó frotando sus ojos, dudando si estaba dormido o despierto. Si era un sueño, Scorpius lucia mas hermoso de lo que su simple mente generalmente podía reconstruir.

-No, soy el primer ministro y estaba durmiendo en tu puerta- dijo haciendo un mohín indignado remarcando su labio, inconsciente del candor que podía ocasionar en las personas que posaban sus ojos en él -claro que soy yo, tonto… eh…- desvió su mirada a un lado sin saber súbitamente que decir -anoche no pude dormir y quise tocar la puerta, pero, no pude… así que me recargué y parece que terminé quedándome dormido…- estaba avergonzado que, ayudándolo a pararse, acarició su suave mejilla, fría por dormir en el pasillo gran rato.

-No debiste- dijo dándose dos palmadas en las mejillas para espabilarse -¿Te divertiste ayer?- el rubio arrugó la nariz. Se negaba a ser honesto, lo veía desde lejos. _"Eres tan claro como el agua, demasiado para tu propio bien_ " se dijo acomodando el cabello platinado hacia atrás.

Un pequeño gesto permitido que Scorpius lo tomaba como poca cosa, pero era un gran avance para él poder tocarle sin ofuscarlo.

-Mas de lo que esperé- se alzó de hombros moviendo su mano restándole importancia -¡pero ese idiota realmente le gusta hacerme enojar!-

-Si, los escuché discutir- sus mejillas ganaron color al instante, encendiéndose como centellas luminosas -mi tío Ron dice que no hay mejor sensación que encontrar a alguien para discutir con tanta pasión que puedes quedarte sin aliento- dijo estirándose cuan largo pudo.

-Son tonterías- aseguró sin poder evitar alargar sus dedos, tocando las ojeras bajo los ojos de James -¿Estas bien?- _"No me veas así…"_ pidió tomando su mano para alejarlo. No quería su lastima o compasión. No necesitaba mas sentimientos superficiales pues con los de la demás gente lo colmaba y le salían sobrando.

-¿Estas preocupado por mí? Qué lindo- el ojigris bufó indignado.

-No es como si me importaras o algo… simplemente se me hizo raro que no estuvieras dando lata ayer y pues… hum...-

-Como lo supuse, Alby no pude guardar un secreto; y si, ya estoy mejor- mostró una sonrisa algo forzada -como todo en la vida, hay días buenos y otros no tanto; pero se sobrellevarlos porque siempre hay días que hacen que valga la pena levantarse de buen humor. Como, por ejemplo: Hoy. Hoy es un gran día porque eres la primera persona que veo al despertar- El violento carmesí inundó las pálidas mejillas de Scorpius quien descontentó achicó los ojos.

-Esa ni tu te la crees- exclamó bufando por la nariz.

-Ven- el rubio chilló cuando lo levantó en sus brazos. Pese a su vientre de cuatro meses, lo consideraba demasiado ligero para su estatura. _"Tan adorable"_ murmuró para sí mismo imaginándolo como un enfurruñado gatito que de un momento a otro le lanzaría un zarpazo.

-¡No soy un minusválido, puedo caminar! ¡Bájame!- demandó inflando sus mejillas y agitando sus brazos enérgicamente.

-Nop. Debes de descansar porque seguro estas adolorido por la mala posición- dijo negándose a bajarlo hasta depositarlo en su cama, donde debía de estar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Despertando de un sueño tranquilo sin castillos de arena, promesas que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir y un inexplicable deseo de poderío patrocinado por su lado alfa, bajó temprano las escaleras a preparar el desayuno. Para su sorpresa James ya estaba ahí, cruzado de brazos recargado sobre la pared de la cocina con esa cínica mirada que apenas y podía lidiar con ella.

¿Si ya estaba bien, para que lo estaba molestando tan temprano?

Su paz interior se resquebrajó al instante solo por verlo, recordando su presencia después de obviarla como un bache que tienes que pasar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, pero que solo será por un momento hasta que ya no tienes que batallar nunca más con él.

 _"Se recobró demasiado rápido"_ lo fulminó con la mirada. Su cara era lo ultimo que esperó ver ese día.

-¿Así que enmendaste tu tremenda metida de pata, Aly-Al?-

-¿Qué jodidas quieres de mi Jim?- respondió enervado, abriéndose paso para que lo dejara cumplir con su trabajo autoasignado.

El pelirrojo se lo pensó un momento, con esa cara bobalicona que siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio. El tan popular "Club de fans de James Potter" siempre la alababa porque según lucia guapísimo en estado meditabundo, con su cabello alborotado como fuego… pero su pensar difería con creces de esa impresión. Era su hermano, pero no lo impresionaba en lo absoluto por hacer algo tan natural como pensar.

-Que admitas que, a pesar de ser una patada en el culo, un cabrón sin escrúpulos y un completo animal sin vergüenza cuando entras en celo que te mereces una buena tunda; realmente te preocupas por Scor-

-No sé de qué hablas- gruñó para sus adentros. ¿Quien se creía para llamarlo de esa forma?

-Vamos hermanito, que fingir demencia no es lo tuyo; es obvio que lo compensaste por lo mal que lo trataste, incluso le prestaste tus libros siendo que no permites que nadie ni siquiera tío Percy los toque, como si las personas estuviéramos sucias y los fuéramos a llenar de hollín…- Albus rodó los ojos -y cuando estuvo encerrado el primer mes, nunca faltabas en dejarle la comida. No creas que no me enteré-

-Claro, yo soy un maldito compasivo que me preocupo por él- ironizó sacando un trapo limpio para quitar cualquier posible mancha de la mesa de la cocina -sin embargo, tu eres un completo imbécil, porque sé que cuando voy con mi editor, te pones volar con él, siendo que nuestro padre estrictamente pidió que no pusiéramos en peligro la vida del bebe-

No eran celos los que sentía, era rabia que lo tocara sin su consentimiento; pero más que nada, porque estaba seguro de que el rubio lo disfrutaba y no era él quien lo hacía deleitarse.

-Solo es volar Al, no es como si lo arrojara del techo sin paracaídas. Además ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me estas espiando?-

-¿Quién crees que soy? Te conozco perfectamente y sé que nunca limpias tus cosas a menos que mamá te lo pida al menos quinientas veces y ahora resulta que estabas puliendo tu escoba por gusto. No me hagas reír-

-Crees que soy un idiota, ¿verdad?-

-Claro ¿y tú?- la mirada que le devolvió James jamás la había visto. Era muy triste como una silenciosa rendición ante algo que no podía comprender porque sus parámetros atrofiados, le impedían ver más allá de su significado.

-No. Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Pom, pom, pom! Uno cediendo mientras el otro tratando de amarrar mas xD Asi es la vida y ni que hacerle! Espero que les haya gustado porque si no, pues ni modo :P En el siguiente capi va a haber algo interesante 7w7 coff*coff*coff¨*

Bueno, volviendo a las votaciones siguen casi inamovibles porque casi no hubo votos, ni modo xD #TeamJames sigue a la cabeza en tanto a tener al rubio y al bebe con sus estáticos 14 y 10 puntos, mientras que el #TeamTrioSabroso sigue ganando adeptos con 13 y 8 puntos respectivamente y #TeamAlbus sin cambio alguno co puntos :D

Recuerden que faltan 3 capis para poder seguir votando! Que su #Team favorito gane! X9

Espero que estén muy bien, les mando muchos besitos y nos vemos prontito en cuanto termine el siguiente capi y lo revise! :D


	10. Dulce Motivo

**-Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** Albus x Scorpius o James x Scorpius Quedará a decisión del publico ;3 y una parejita sorpresa (que no revelaré hasta mas adelante, pero les daré pistas jeje)

 **Notas de la Autora:** Ya estoy nuevamente por aquí dando lata super emocionada por el acogimiento que esta teniendo este fic! :') (Como ven, no he parado de escribir... pff... según yo me iba a poner a terminar mis fic pendientes, pero este simplemente no deja de aparecer en mi cabeza pidiéndome "sigue escribiendo... ¿porque no mejor agregas esto o lo otro?" Por Salazar que me esta encantando que va tal como me lo había imaginado *W*)

Mil gracias por comentar **Cristine Malfoy** (me alegra mucho :D), **Adriana Malfoy** (Eso es determinación! Me alegra mucho que te siga pareciendo James la mejor opción n.n) **y Rebe Marauder** (Muy cerca tu teoría de la verdad querida Rebe! como siempre me sorprendes! :O no te diré nada mas porque mas adelante lo pondré, en exactamente 1 capi más o_o) y **Bonny83** (wow, wow y mas wow! Muy interesante tu sugerencia de la mezcla de sangre! Lastima que no se me ocurrió antes para ponerla a votación y ya veo muy difícil que gane adeptos siendo que ya casi termina el periodo de votación... sorry :'V pero bueno, tienes razón con lo del trío jeje y ya apunté tu voto :9)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Dulce Motivo**

 ** _-o-o-2 semanas después-o-o-_** ** _  
_**

-¡Quiero tacos!- expresó Scorpius subiendo sus piernas al sofá, con un mohín frustrado -con mucha cebolla y queso-

Comenzaba a acalambrarse con cada postura que durar mas de media hora y la frustración no tardó en sumarse en la lista de sus achaques. " _Y eso que aun me faltan cinco meses más… Merlín que no entiendo como la gente tiene mas hijos"_ le dio un escalofrío con dicho pensamiento que apartó con la mano como un molesto mosquito.

Su tripa gruñó hambrienta y por reflejo llevó su mano a su vientre.

-¿Y dónde demonios voy a conseguir tortillas?- exclamó molesto Albus cruzándose de brazos antes de dirigir sus manos a sus bolsillos, como hacia cuando estaba alterado.

-¿En la tienda?- contestó quitado de la pena, ese era su problema. Sonrió radiante dándole una mordida a su paleta de agua que se le antojaba a rabiar a pesar de que afuera estaban cerca de los 2°C. _"Que importa, aquí esta calientito"_ dijo ovillándose bajo sus mantas de lana azul cielo.

-Mmm…- bufó molesto el alfa como siempre con su ceño fruncido.

Al ser el que mejor se le daba cocinar, era el chef a cargo y pesándole cuanto le pesaba, tenía una gran sazón, también sabía que, pese a su tan poco cooperativa respuesta, no fallaba en cumplirle cada una de sus exigencias lo cual él bebe y en menor medida él, agradecía.

El medimago prohibió deliberadamente fomentar sus antojos que lo estaban matando lentamente al igual que la criatura en su vientre que se removía inquieta en busca de saciar su gusto a como diera lugar. _"Como él no es quien lo esta sintiendo habla solo por el boquete"_ se dijo alebrestado la primera vez, pero Albus al ser de otro pensar, no se daba abasto con preparar cuanto pidiera. Un paraíso de galletas, pasteles y platillos exóticos que su bebe más demandante día a día exigía.

Si bien no lo decía, le agradaba que el azabache hubiese calmado sus ímpetus de alfa dominante con deseos de volverlo su sumiso al puro estilo de cincuenta sombras de Grey y que estuviera actuando de manera normal. " _Dentro de lo que cabe"_ meditó con un asentimiento porque notaba de vez en cuando su mirada clavada en su nuca con esa malicia que siempre lograba acalambrado.

No sabía cuál era su problema y porque su comportamiento siempre corría de un extremo a otro entre cálido y frío; pero por el momento estaba tranquilo y esperaba que así siguiera porque él no sería el omega dócil de nadie. Ya no se sentía tan tenso en presencia de ese alfa qué podía ser considerado cuando quería, que no era la mayoría de tiempo, pero lo había visto, desconcertándolo por tal descubrimiento.

Claro que los límites que marcó seguían presentes como: 1) No tener tan lejos de la mano su polvo de murtlap, 2) No estar en la biblioteca del tercer piso a solas, 3) No cerrar la puerta jamás cuando se encontrase en la habitación del azabache.

-Aquí tienes- exclamó Albus poniendo en sus manos el plato de su anterior encargo. _"Demasiado cerca"_ se dijo haciendo hacia atrás su cabeza por instinto al recordar lo que era capaz de hacerle cuando sus ojos generalmente de ese peculiar verde esmeralda, se enturbiaba en un insano placer que solo él comprendía -y no soy tu maldito elfo domestico-

-¿Enserio?- rebatió con una sonrisa, mostrandole con ello que no le tenía miedo -Acordemos que estamos en desacuerdo- Albus arqueando una ceja divertido, arrancó el ultimo trozo de su paleta helada como si nada -¡Oye! !Me iba a comer eso!- chilló molesto.

-¿Lo quieres? Quitamelo de la boca- se ruborizó furioso ante su sonora carcajada.

-¡Preferiría morir!- Indignado por su osadía, se fue a su cuarto dando pisadas fuertes, cargando a cuestas su pastel de chocolate y fresa hecho solamente para él. ¿Que se creía?

Cerrando con seguro su puerta, decidió hacer algo tranquilo para serenarse y optó por contestar la nueva carta de su padre que todos los sábados esperaba con ansia. " _Eso será lo ideal"_ se dijo con un asentimiento, estirando sus manos, quitándole el tapón a su tintero, alegrándose por tener suficiente pergamino disponible que no estaba dispuesto a pedir de buena gana.

Su padre generalmente le interrogaba sobre cosas básicas como su salud y estado de ánimo, seguido de alguna anécdota de su día que lograba sin falta sacarle una sonrisa que tan bien le caía. Era raro que le preguntara sobre el bebe, lo cual le daba serenidad, porque ni el mismo se sentía preparado para platicarlo con él o con otra persona.

Con cuatro meses de embarazo ya era más que notoria su condición y con cada amanecer cobraba más vida en su interior que con nerviosismo le hablaba en las noches, acariciando su vientre cuando nadie lo veía. Podía sentirlo moverse con mas fuerza y como respondía a breves estímulos como su propia voz o la luz de su tocador. Era fascinante como a tan temprana etapa ya era capaz de eso y de exponer un poco de su presencia mágica.

El medimago ya le había dicho que podía decirle el sexo del bebe cuando lo quisiera, pero seguía negándose con terquedad y dudaba en algún momento de la gestación cambiar de opinión. Pensar en nombres para bebe le daba pánico y más porque no se imaginaba preguntándole a ninguno de los Potter "Oigan ¿Cómo les gustaría que se llame su probable futuro hijo?" Negó con fuerza la cabeza.

Le daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo. _"Primero salto por la ventana a hacer tal cosa"_ se dijo molesto comenzando a sentir una cálida sensación que subía su temperatura arrancándole su respiración. La pluma en su mano se deslizó por la mesa hasta caer al suelo y no pudo concentrarse en nada más.

Hacía una semana atrás notó alarmado que aquel calor sin falta se presentaba cada tercer día, pero, aunque el medimago trató de calmarlo con un profesional "Señor Malfoy, es perfectamente normal tener un apetito sexual muy activo en el cuarto mes hasta principios del quinto. No se preocupe", se sentía asqueado consigno mismo por sentirse tan caliente como si estuviera en celo, pero sin estarlo.

Comprendía que era un omega anormal que podía tener raros episodios de celo durante su embarazo (suceso que no se mencionaba en ningún libro que hubiera consultado), pero eso que le pasaba era otra situación muy distinta. Una cosa era una reacción al ciclo estral y otra estar cachondo solo por las tan conocidas hormonas que tomaban posesión de su cuerpo.

 _"¡Perfectamente normal mi trasero!"_ se dijo tratando de calmar el ardor que sentía en su piel y sus genitales tan sensibles que apenas podía estar tranquilo. No había feromonas saliendo disparadas y era un alivio porque enfrentarse con dos alfas atolondrados era algo que no deseaba hacer en ese momento. Apenas y podía consigo mismo cargando una panza enorme de aquí para allá, y ya ni hablar de considerar siquiera la idea de darse él mismo placer.

Nunca se consideró una persona con libido pues nunca sintió ninguna atracción ni un leve interés de esa clase por nadie durante la escuela y su celo, por su parte, hizo su brillante aparición hasta que cumplió los 17 años. " _Soy una vergüenza"_ murmuró su subconsciente sin saber que hacer exactamente mientras trataba de correr lo más rápido que pudo al baño a darse una rápida ducha fría. Un vano intento de apagar la erección que sentía pulsante dentro de sus calzoncillos agrandados.

 _"Esto no puede estar pasandome…"_ meditó sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tras una muy bochornosa tarde y una insomne noche sin encontrar una buena posición donde el bebe no se removiera inquieto, trató de calmar cualquier sensación con un té de toronjil en ese apacible nuevo día de diciembre.

A la sombra del único árbol del patio, descansaba apacible cual lagartija, disfrutando un poco del sol que hacía días atrás se negaba a asomar la cara por la inminente llegada del invierno. El cielo estaba despejado con un claro azul sin par que calentaba sus pies descalzos, meciendo sus cabellos con una tibia brisa del poniente.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un vuelo, Scor?- la pausada voz del pelirrojo lo sobresaltó. Sin deberle nada a nadie, se recostó a su lado de panza sobre el pasto, recargándose sobre sus codos. Sus ojos centellaban cálidos por el ejercicio de calentamiento que estaba seguro había hecho, mirándolo curioso y muy atento. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo apresaba su dinamismo; ni su buena determinación y alegre estado de animo, logró contagiarlo.

-No es miércoles. Tu bendito hermano va a pararse de pestañas si nos ve por la ventana-rebatió sacando una paleta de regaliz de su bolsillo trasero. No podía parar de comer y ya se estaba reflejando en sus caderas y mejillas cada día más redondeados.

 _"Soy un cerdo y no puedo hacer nada. Todo es culpa de esos Potter"_ se dijo echándose la paleta a la boca, imaginando a Albus Potter gritando maldiciones desde el segundo piso porque alguien además de él pudiera estarla pasando bien. Extrañamente le daba un regocijo que no tardó en aparecer en su cara.

-No es que me moleste que se enoje, claro, pero no falta que le vaya con el chisme a tu padre-

-¿Escuchas esto?- hizo un silencio y Scorpius intrigado lo imitó. No se oía ni un alma a la redonda, algún animal o sonido más que el de la máquina de escribir cuyas teclas estaban siendo aporreadas con fuerza -Esta en el sótano. Una vez que está en modo "escritor todopoderoso" no hay poder humano que lo mueva. Espero que no esté como Jack Torrance escribiendo infinitamente solo una frase como "Todo el trabajo y nada de juegos hacen de Albus un chico aburrido"- chasqueó la lengua divertido -además, ya sabe lo del vuelo. Por eso ni te molestes-

-¿Enserio?- Scorpius puso los ojos de plato, incrédulo.

-Si. Y se llevó su escoba el muy control freak… no vaya a ser que la rasguñemos- dijo rodando los ojos -así que, si estás de acuerdo, podemos ir en la mía- _"y ahí esta el gancho. Era obvio"._

-¿Los dos juntos? No gracias- contestó avergonzado negándose a la imagen de ir detrás de James aferrado de su cintura o peor; ir delante sintiendo sus manos callosas en su voluminoso vientre y su pene rozando sus nalgas "¡ _Un rotundo no!"_ rumió su subconsciente.

-Se reduce la potencia, se hace mas lenta la escoba por el peso extra y será incomodo- eran excusas perfectamente lógicas e imbatibles, ideales para no caer en la connotación sexual que James entre juego siempre hacía alusión. Sus hormonas no creían resistir la menor provocación.

 _"Tonto, tonto, tonto"_ cerró los ojos dando tres profundas inhalaciones negándose a ceder la palanca de mando a su instinto primigenio. Hormonas alteradas y numerosas hacían aquelarre en su cerebro reptiliano con pancartas de libertad de expresión.

-Hum. Pues entonces ni modo porque no te voy a dejar ir solo. El bebe esta mas grande que la última vez que volamos y no permitiré que les pase algo malo-

-¡Como si fuera a caerme!- bufó fastidiado. Lo ofendía grandemente pensar que por un par de kilos de más le haría perder el equilibrio -¿¡Es porque estoy gordo!?- Estaba con la sensibilidad a flor de piel gracias a la idea su enorme peso como para ignorar a lo que se refería.

-No es por eso- dijo calmado como le habla un catedrático a los chiquillos que no entienden motivos ni razones y eso solo consiguió enfurecerlo -Además, no sé de dónde sacar que estas gordo. Por si se te olvidó, con mucho gusto te recuerdo que tienes un bebe ahí dentro- infló sus mejillas -y pese a mi gusto por correr riesgos. Tu, sobre una escoba, maniobrando solo, es algo que no permitiré. Tómalo o déjalo, primor-

-Pues no lo tomo, ¡Hum!- el pelirrojo sacudió su cabello con ese arrebatador encanto que estaba seguro siempre utilizaba a su favor para conseguir lo que sea. -¡No me despeines!- chilló haciendo reír al mayor que con mas ahínco jugueteó con sus cabellos.

-Me gusta mucho tu cabello que parece brillar como plata liquida. Ya está más largo que cuando llegaste… realmente pasa muy rápido el tiempo…- murmuró tomando un mechón platinado besándolo con delicadeza.

-¿Crees que eres encantador y todo eso?- su bochorno era evidente que estaba seguro de que a medio kilómetro podían verlo como un faro rojo. Le molestaba su frescura y esa manera de convertir algo que debería de ser censurado en algo tan natural. Sonrió radiante mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-La mayor parte del tiempo. ¿A que me veo muy guay en tus ojos?-

-La humildad en persona… Lamento romper tu burbuja de ensueño, pero no lo eres y no creo que lo seas- los ojos castaños sonrieron al mismo tiempo que su boca, produciendo que comenzara a sentirse extraño.

No era el celo volviendo a aparecer, por Merlín que estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero era muy fuerte ese deseo y frustración por liberarse.

Sus únicas experiencias en el área no eran nada alentadoras que le hacía pensar con toda el alma que no le gustaba el sexo. ¿Si era tan desagradable porque la gente seguía practicándolo?

Le repugnaba ser sometido, mostrarse en cueros ante el ojo crítico mancillando su dignidad, sentirse a merced de algo que no podía controlar entonces ¿Por qué lo anhelaba? _"¡Mendigas hormonas!"_ Apretó los parpados impotente deseando poder correr de regreso a su cuarto para darse una rápida ducha helada.

Le aterraba pedir aquello que su cuerpo quería, se negaba a hacerlo. Incluso con James tan cerca no lucia tan malo, pero no podía. Era mejor cortarse una mano a pedirle algo a uno de los principales culpables de arrancarle las alas de su libertad. Sabía de primera mano que el mayor de los Potter era agradable, dulce y compasivo, pero eso no resarcía la falta primordial… dudaba que algo lo hiciera y que pudiera algún día perdonarlo realmente, saldando la paga con su corazón.

-Me t-tengo que ir…- dijo buscando una superficie lo suficientemente firme para poder sostenerse sin caer. Su piel vibraba en pequeños espasmos que subían esparciéndose en módulos impares e intermitentes. Respiraba pesadamente entre la repentina subida de su temperatura.

-¿En serio te vas a ir así?- preguntó intrigado el pelirrojo mordiendo su labio inferior, señalando con su indice aquella vergonzosa parte que comenzaba a crecer. " _Me quiero morir..."_ pensó sonrojado pese a no encontrar malicia alguna en sus palabras. Eso era aun peor.

Asintió enérgico cada segundo más avergonzado que el anterior -Puedo ayudarte-

-¡No…!- trató de alejarlo con sus manos temblorosas porque no creía poder resistir tenerlo tan cerca. Se estaba volviendo loco que estuvo tentado emularlo y golpear su cabeza contra la corteza del sicomoro para perder la conciencia.

-No tiene nada de malo, ven…- su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba aseguro estallaría.

Como si fuera más liviano que una pluma, lo acomodó en su regazo y besó su frente con mas cariño del que esperaría de él.

-Pero… yo… no…mmm…- ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba balbuceando pobremente. Ni el mismo creía en sus palabras o intento de sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

-Es perfectamente normal y yo puedo ayudarte- murmuró contra su oído en una nota más profunda que lo erizó de pies a cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable? No lo entendía ni mucho menos porque no estaba poniendo resistencia alguna, dejándolo hacer su voluntad como si nada.

Besó su cuello tomando con firmeza su erección. Su mano era lo suficientemente grande para envolverlo a su antojo, brindándole un placer que no creía posible. La fricción de su hábil palma sobre su sensible piel lo hacía retorcerse de sensaciones desconocidas que no podía controlar. Parecía conocer cada movimiento, cada secuencia como un maestro al cual no le era nueva la materia. Sabía exactamente qué acción hacer y que reacción correspondía a su estimulo diligente.

Ya lo tenía bastante acalorado que solo podía deshacerse entre gemidos. Su puño baja y subía a un acompasado ritmo; acariciaba su glande, masajeaba su escroto multiplicando los toques eléctricos que entumecían su lengua. Solo podía suspirar apretando los dientes para no gemir en voz alta.

Su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro sintiendo su respiración entrecortada entre más se acercaba al clímax que le sabia tan deleitoso y prohibido que era imposible detenerlo, los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron y sus piernas se tensaron. Lo arrastraba de regreso al mar para poder finalmente explotar con toda su fuerza en las manos de James.

-¡Ngh…!- murmuró entre el aleteo de su corazón y su respiración que negaba el acceso del aire a sus pulmones. Su pantalón estaba manchado de ese liquido pegajoso que le parecía ahora tan insignificante.

-Muy bien…- James besó cariñoso su coronilla, listo para dejarle ir pues su misión fue completada con éxito -te llevaré a casa para limpiarte y que descanses un poco…-

Scorpius se agitó, desperezándose de la dulce nube que turbaba sus sentidos. _"Eso fue tan, tan, tan…"_ ni siquiera podía ponerlo en palabras. Fue abrumadora la forma en la que se sintió, tan arrollador que rompía el hilo de su pensamiento coherentes y templados; quería que siguiera de esa manera antes que llegara la conciencia y se acobardara de ese súbito deseo que no podía quitarse.

Estaba seguro de que el sol le afectó en sobremedida, pero no estaba satisfecho con solo eso. Codiciaba más para sentirse completo, su entrada reclamaba ahora atención en un ardor sordo que le hizo relamer sus labios, deteniendo el impulso de James por levantarse.

-¿Scor?- preguntó con una nota de duda. Pudo ver su reflejo bañado de placer en sus turbados ojos castaños. Era obvia la disyunción de su pensamiento porque era tan contraria su reacción a su usual forma de ser.

Acomodándose como pudo, se sentó a horcajadas de él. El pene del mayor estaba dolorosamente erecto dentro de los pantalones bajo sus nalgas desnudas, que casi sintió lastima por él. Nunca había tocado otro salvo el propio, pero esa extraña faceta hormonal lo instaba a aventurarse -no…- pidió deteniendo su mano curiosa.

-¿No lo deseas…?-

-Demonios Scorpius…- apretó los ojos comenzando el también a costarle trabajo inspirar. Se veía agobiado entre el placer y el recato. Estaba claramente herido -no quiero lastimarte…- El rubio ladeó la cabeza con una clara intención de decirle _"A la mierda eso y tómame de una jodida vez"_ estaba ansioso dejando que su instinto primitivo tomara las riendas del asunto; ya después vendría la lamentación.

Modificó su pregunta anterior.

-¿No me deseas?- acunó su rostro entre sus manos, notando por primera vez las pequeñas y apenas visibles pecas salpicando su nariz romana. Sus ojos tan expresivos tenían esa coloración caoba con un pequeño pero peculiar halo ámbar cerca de la pupila haciéndolo aún más atractivo de lo que ya era.

-Horrores…- susurró besando sus labios con pasión y un palpable tremor que erizó los vellos de su nuca. Le echó los brazos al cuello para profundizar el ósculo que hasta ese momento cayó en cuanta a la sed que tenía por él. Agua clara y fresca como un manantial que tenía que beber.

Sus labios eran los únicos que en la vida había besado y suponía que por eso le resultaban tan familiares. Introdujo su lengua haciéndole temblar al hacerle la clara invitación de un danzón tan intimo y pegado que las brasas del deseo hervían en su torrente sanguíneo.

-Si...- suspiró contra sus labios dejando que sus firmes manos tomaran sus glúteos, acariciándolos y moldeándolos placer. Su propia pelvis era autónoma que con un impúdico movimiento, se mecía sobre él. Claro que después venían las consecuencias, pero en ese justo instante la idea la repelía de su raciocinio con fuerza.

Las manos de James subieron por sus caderas, lentamente pasando bajo su playera. Entre suaves espasmos, se aferró a él y sus labios que probaban sus erectos pezones; lamiéndolos y aprobándolos con su lengua en forma envolvente. Se sentía tan húmedo que no podía soportarlo más. Miró sus ojos y sabía exactamente lo que haría a continuación.

Con torpeza se sujetó de sus hombros, introduciendo ese túrgido miembro en su interior, a su ritmo para acostumbrarse a la intromisión entre un jadeo placentero y una satisfacción muda de estar completo.

-Merlín… esta tan estrecho…- James pegó su frente contra su pecho, conteniéndose a rabiar de comenzar a moverse. pudo oírle gruñir y sentir como sus dedos se clavaban en sus costillas. Subió y volvió a descender maravillándose como se abría paso en su interior sin lastimarse en el acto. Tenerlo así de descompuesto le daba una extraña sensación de superioridad.

-Bésame…- pidió con voz entrecortada, aferrándose a su cuello como una tabla de salvamiento. Obedeció con un jadeo, decidido a tomar el mando; entrando y saliendo con mas fuerza de él con firmes estocadas. Ardía en su interior, dulce y enceguecedor.

-Mmm…- se mordió el labio impidiéndose gritar. Ahí en ese punto que tocaba, rosándolo inequívocamente una y otra vez lo catapultaba sin advertencia en una marea de éxtasis que cabalgaba en el placer, dejándolo ser, siendo él el responsable de aquello que ambos estaban sintiendo.

El brío y la bruma del orgasmo taladraba fiero, mas puntual y mas intenso que el anterior, constriñendo sus paredes internas, aprisionándolo en esa cálida celda que con un gruñido, sintió su interior llenarse de su aliento blanquecino. Cayó rendido sobre el mayor, tan exhausto como saciado que solo pudo dejarse ir sin mirar atrás.

James suspiró besando su sien con toda la dulzura que podía sentir por él, rodeándolo con sus brazos para cubrirlo un poco de la brisa vespertina. Su acelerada respiración comenzó a ralentizarse al igual que su corazón al entrar en el rápido octavo sueño.

Tan inesperado como crudo pero indudablemente entrañable había sido para él, que sabiendo que no podría escucharle, murmuró aquellas dos palabras que estaba seguro no podría decirle nunca más.

-Te amo…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bueno, ehh... espero que les haya gustado jeje pues como a Albus ya le había tocado salseo (a su gusto porque estuve atada de manos también :P) ahora fue turno de James xD

Bueno, para hacer las cosas mas interesantes, no les diré como van las votaciones jojojo! Solo diré que #TeamJames (tanto en paternidad como en pareja) sigue a la cabeza por muy poco pisandole los talones #TeamTrioSabroson y #TeamAlbus pues ya se quedó fuera de la contienda porque veo difícil que alcance a los otros dos :'V

En caso del remoto caso que a Albus no le toque ninguna rebanada de pastel solo diré que no se preocupen mucho! ¿Porque? se preguntaran pues digamos que contemplando varios futuros alternos (creo que alguien se cree Dr. Strange xD) estoy segura de poder conseguirle un premio de consolación que lo quiera con todas sus 50 sombras xP (mal chiste).

Ya solo faltan 2 capis para que puedan seguir votando :O como vuela el tiempo! ya casi se cierra la votación! Que su #Team favorito gane :D

Por cierto! Tenía otra proposición que hacerles! Ya que casi finalizan las votaciones vengo a hacerles 2 preguntas de las cuales 1 se someterá a votación! (supongo que ya la ven venir)...

 **¿Cual quieren que sea el sexo del(los) bebe(s)?** y **¿Que nombre les gustaría que tuviera(n)?** (las respuestas a esta pregunta se decidirá de manera aleatoria para hacerlo mas emocionante *W*) - claro, si es que quieren jugar porque si no no hay problema y todo eso lo escojo como me venga en gana xD

Les mando besitos y que estén muy bien! Nos leemos prontito :3


	11. Oscura Tentación

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** Albus x Scorpius o James x Scorpius Quedará a decisión del publico ;3 y una parejita sorpresa (que no revelaré hasta mas adelante, pero les daré pistas jeje)

 **Notas de la Autora:** Ya estoy nuevamente por aquí dando lata super emocionada por el acogimiento que esta teniendo este fic! :') (Como ven, no he parado de escribir... pff... según yo me iba a poner a terminar mis fic pendientes, pero este simplemente no deja de aparecer en mi cabeza pidiéndome "sigue escribiendo... ¿porque no mejor agregas esto o lo otro?" Por Salazar que me esta encantando que va tal como me lo había imaginado *W*)

Mil gracias por comentar **Cristine Malfoy** (jeje sip, exactamente eso va a pasar! porque la realidad cuando estas 100% consciente te golpea tremendamente XD), **Adriana Malfoy (** ya apunté tu voto! Y solo diré que ya somos dos :9 esque no quiero complicarme la existencia haciendo que esos dos embonen en un trío xD Si, soy floja :P) y **xonyaa11** (ohh xonyaa cuanto lo siento... pero Albus ya no esta compitiendo solo si no al 2x1 con James ya que no recibió muchos votos... sorry TOT)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Oscura Tentación**

Con mano cerrada en un puño, golpeó la pared de la ventana.

Lo que supuso un programado descanso, se convirtió en un tajante corte de su dirección creativa. Nada en la vida lo hubiese preparado para lo que sus ojos de enturbiada esmeralda tuvieron que observar.

No era suyo para reclamarle, pero ya lo sería; estaba seguro de ello y James no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Gruñó en ese frenesí de sentimientos tan cansinos como violentos. Odio y deseo, destrucción y muerte. Golpeó su frente esperando que el golpe mermara la congoja que arañaba su alma y el rencor malsano que como una toxina recorría su cuerpo al ritmo de su furioso corazón.

La sinrazón que pulsaba en su delirante masturbación le hizo participe en una conciencia de la que apenas tenía noción.

Rabioso rugía su lado alfa en una agónica demanda aullante que aturdía su mente. Traición que demandaba pagarse con sangre y que su lado cuerdo mantenía apenas sostenido por un hilo.

Tomo rápido la decisión de marcharse de ahí para no cometer una atrocidad de la que podría tal vez arrepentirse por lo caliente de la situación.

De todas maneras había desaparecido de la escena como para que alguien recayera en su presencia. De ser un personaje principal querían tacharlo de secundario. Ya ajustaría cuentas, pero no es ese momento que todo se movía entre borrosos claroscuros.

Una simple aparición y ya estaba en aquel lugar tan conocido por las veces que transitó por ahí. Oscuro y desierto salvo la música estridente de los bares colindantes que invitaban cual sirena a perder la cordura en su interior.

No esa vez. Necesitaba su salida y la necesitaba en ese instante tanto como respirar.

La puerta como siempre no estaba atrancada y dudaba que alguna vez lo estuviera.

-Que milagro que te dejas ver porque parece que ya te olvidaste de mi…- su voz siempre calmada con ese particular arrastre de ensoñación se detuvo al verlo. -¿Por dios papi, que te pasó en la frente?-

-No mucho- se alzó de hombros dejando que lo inspeccionara con esa vieja familiaridad que solamente a él le permitiría por los años de intimidad que compartieron. Sus manos aun más pequeñas y calidas que las de Scorpius se las sabía de memoria y dolían. ¿Por qué no podían ser las suyas?

-Hum. No parece algo que harías… aunque siempre cabe la posibilidad que te volviste loco… bueno, un poco más de lo que ya estas-

-Era esto o asesinar a mi hermano, Lys- el chico asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndolo al instante –decisiones que se toman-

-Y que lo digas- sonrió y ladeando la cabeza apretó sus dos mejillas antes de darle una palmada con ambas manos –¡se lo que te alegrará!- con una clara intención necesitaba sentirse en control -¿quieres algo de tomar antes de comenzar?-

-No. No esta vez-

Si había alguien a quien pudiera considerar un amigo de verdad, era Lys. Lo conocía tan bien para no juzgarlo y lo comprendía sin miramientos al compartir un poco de la locura que le venía de nacimiento. Siempre buscó cobijo a su lado pese a no poder saciar por completo su hambre por esa sensación de reproche con voz de su padre.

Era similar físicamente, pero no lo suficiente. Su cabello de un dorado ensortijado nada tenía de similar con el sedoso platinado de Scorpius; sus ojos no eran de mercurio líquido sino de un brillante zafiro y su piel era clara pero no del mismo tono marfileño.

Le pasó una correa de cuero que estrujó con ambas manos. El domino fluía por sus dedos encendiendo el switch en su cabeza brindándole ese regocijo total que le producía el tener el control de cualquier situación y lo miró en la pose que siempre adoptaba de total sumisión metido en su papel.

-¿Cuál será la palabra de seguridad?- cuestionó Albus alzando su mirada despectiva, reconociendo su voz de mando que aunque el chico era solo un beta, lo tensó a tal grado que tembló con éxtasis.

-¿Qué te parece "amor"? Es una palabra que ni tu o yo diríamos solo porque si…-

-Me parece bien- se arrellanó en el sofá cruzando la pierna, observando como el chico expectante esperaba la primera orden, cubriendo apenas su cuerpo con su arrugada camisa dos tallas mas grande –¿Te di permiso para estar de pie?- Tiró del chico para que cayera de rodillas porque no podía estar más alto que él, eran los principios de la obediencia.

-Perdón mi amo… no volverá a pasar…- tembló ante la droga que suponía el dominio de otro ser vivo que solo respiraba y pensaba gracias a él. Estiró la correa con un sordo sonido y ambos sabían exactamente que sucedería a continuación.

-Me aseguraré de eso…-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Recobrar la conciencia no fue como lo esperó.

El rubor no se iba de todo su cuerpo al caer en cuenta todo lo que hizo sin pudor alguno. Ahí estaba la cuenta frente a sus ojos grises y no se sentía con la calidad mental para poder sobrellevar salir de su cuarto.

Se sepultó bajo sus sábanas y edredón esperando que con ello se fuera la desazón. No le molestaba haberlo hecho porque como dijo el medimago, era algo "natural" por hacer en su estado; lo que realmente le afectaba, catapultandolo a la locura total era haberlo disfrutado.

Quería desaparecer.

 _"Brillante Scorpius, muy brillante de tu parte acostarte por voluntad propia con nada menos que con el playboy de la escuela James Sirius Potter; mereces una estrella"_ se dijo cansino abrazando su almohada.

Haciendo una recopilación mental se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sus encuentros sexuales siempre fueron tras lamentables sucesiones de eventos. Celo, feromonas, más celo y hormonas, siguiendo de los lugares menos probables para abordarlos. _"Una mansión en ruinas, una biblioteca y el jardín, ¡Por Circe! ¿Qué clase de depravado soy? Un muy triste y muy promiscuo futuro pocionista... y ya ni hablar de esos dos"_ se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

Sus hormonas ahora tranquilas tenían un anuncia visible de "regresamos hasta nuevo aviso" que aunque le producían una furia tremenda haberse dejado someter por ellas, también le alegraba que dicho episodio no se volvería a repetir por un tiempo y solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente largo para poder carburar con la suficiente minuciosidad.

-¿Tratando de desaparecer entre las sabanas? Un truco clásico. Pero creo que no lo estas haciendo bien- se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, obligándose a asomar la cabeza de entre su nido perfectamente protector.

-¿Qué mierdas estas haciendo aquí?-

-¡Wow cuanta energía al despertar! Buenos días para ti también- Scorpius hizo un puchero molesto haciendo que el mayor riera –simplemente me estoy cerciorando que estés bien. Vengo en son de paz- alzó ambas manos para que viera que no tenía alguna intensión malévola.

-Hum- bufó apretando los labios. Aunque ya sabia que no le haría daño, su cara era la ultima que quería ver en al menos una semana. _"No después de lo que pasó…"_ murmuró una vocecilla en su cabeza haciendo que se volviera a sonrojar -¿Cómo entraste?-

-Me ofendes Scor. No hay lugar donde no pueda entrar- bailoteó sus cejas divertido –además te recuerdo que esta casa era de mi tío Percy, casualmente el lugar en el que pasábamos todas las navidades familiares, así que se me cada uno de sus huecos y secretos mas sucios- sacó una nectarina de su bolsillo jugueteando con ella quitado de la pena.

Como si su vergüenza no estuviera en su límite, tuvo que imaginarse a si mismo, noqueado tras llegar por segunda vez al orgasmo siendo trasportado por ese alfa de regreso a su cama, limpiado con minuciosidad y cambiado de ropa. _"Por Salazar que no hay peor escenario"_ se dijo hundiendo su rostro en la cama.

Como intuyendo su línea de pensamiento amplió su sonrisa de Cheshire.

-Descuida, dormías como un bebe cuando te traje así que ni te enteraste de nada- se alzó de hombros dándole finalmente una mordida a la fruta que mancho de néctar sus dedos.

-Te recuerdo que soy un auror entrenado con la metodología Robands, el maestro del sigilo y la precisión. Pude haberte cambiado y limpiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... claro no es lo que hice pero, creo que entiendes el punto- Scorpius no rió -¿en serio ni una sonrisita? Realmente sabes como poner triste al perrot-

-¿Cómo puedes hablar tan quitado de la pena? Prácticamente te salté encima-

-Oye, no es para que te preocupes, es natural estar cachondo y más en tu estado- _"Y vuelve la burra al trigo con que es natural"_ murmuró su subconsciente haciendo una comisura –no me molesta ayudarte en lo mas mínimo y no es como si no lo hubiera disfrutado… así que quita esa cara de terror-

-Pero…-

-Se que no significó nada para ti más que un acostón y lo entiendo, así que, sin rencores ¿vale?- le guiñó el ojo lamiendo sus dedos parsimonioso –Albus ya hizo el desayuno, seguro estas hambriento-

Aun no regresaba la tranquilidad a su semblante, pero su tripa hambrienta era de otro pensar, que violenta gruñó ampliando la sonrisa del mayor.

-Espero que haya hecho waffles- dijo sintiendo a su bebe removerse en su interior como apenas despertando de una tranquila siesta.

-No hay bronca con eso. Simplemente le metemos presión para que te los prepare aunque se enoje, ya después se le pasará; ademas ¿a que te levanta el animo verlo gruñón?- no podía decirle que no a eso y con animo, salió de la cama.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El piso de duela repetía en un pesado eco las pisadas que hacia con el tic en su pie. No le gustaba nada lo que veía y dudaba que lo hiciera.

Agradar a alguien nunca estuvo en su lista de cosas que debía hacerlo, por ello, le estaba costando horrores ser paciente y comprensivo con los demás yendo en contra de su propia naturaleza. Scorpius lo valía, pero le fastidiaba ser ecuánime en momentos de tensión como ver a su hermano demasiado pegado al platinado siendo que este seguía reacio a que siquiera lo tocara.

-Debe ser lindo tener su sirviente ya que están retozando de lo lindo- rezongó Albus apretando entre sus manos el bowl repleto de cebollas cambray caramelizadas que Scorpius anhelaba tanto como si se le fuera la vida si no conseguía lo que quería.

 _"O tal vez como Petrosinella, seguro al bebe le va a salir una mancha en la mano con forma de cebolla"_ bufó fulminando con la mirada a su hermano que estaba recargado sobre el pasamano del sofa de tres plazas mientras tenía a Scorpius entre sus piernas.

El rubio parecía estarla pasando muy con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro. _"Demasiado bien"_ gruñó el alfa y estuvo apunto de arrojar al suelo su encargo.

-¡Finalmente llegas!- Scorpius desperezándose un poco estiró las manos hacia el bowl que no dudó en engullir como si fueran uvas, con tal expresión de jubilo que su molestia tembló en una cálida sensación.

-Alby no es lo que crees. Scor tenía mucho dolor de espalda y las caderas, solo lo estoy ayudando- dijo su hermano como si con eso compensara estar tan cerca del omega.

-¿Y tu desde cuando sabes hacer masajes? porque te recuerdo que no eres muy diestro a la hora de hacer cosas importantes- su voz salió con más hiel de la que podía controlar, no que el pelirrojo se lo tomara a pecho, porque tan ligero como era, sonrió socarrón.

-Aunque no lo creas, desde que tenía cinco aprendí. Cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Lily y papá no estaba en casa por hacer sabrá Merlín qué en el mundo mágico, me pedía que le ayudara a aliviar el dolor, así que lo hacia. No es nada del otro mundo pero soy particular mente bueno. Si quieres una vez que termine con Scor te doy uno gratis- le guiñó el ojo para su furia que saltaba como estática.

-No gracias-

-Vamos hermanito, no te arrepentirás- canturreó lleno de energía y presagió que seguro cual dementor se estaba llevando toda su felicidad. " _Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de estar aquí sin hacer nada"_ se dijo dispuesto a refutarle, pero el omega con una mueca lo interrumpió molesto.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque para hablar tienes que detenerte-

-Perdón su alteza, pero no soy multitareas- sonrió reanudando con su masaje –y si te molesta Alby que este masajeando su dolorida espalda, ahí tienes sus piecitos para ayudarme a terminar-

-No se hacerlo- rebatió al intenta.

-Vamos, no es difícil. Solo se gentil y no apliques mas fuerza de la necesaria- Albus miró a un lado antes de decidirse tomar asiento. Suspiró cansado.

La excepción a la regla siempre fue él. ¿Que podía hacer sin verse como un pelmazo? No le agradaba la idea, pero si tenía que ver con Scorpius, inconscientemente le interesaba.

Sus pies eran suaves y tersos, pequeños pero no tanto haciéndole pensar en el tamaño perfecto con seguridad. Sus yemas dactilares almacenaron la textura y la reacción que generaba en el omega; un cumulo de sensaciones sensoriales como un banquete dispuesto solo para él.

-¡Excelente, igual que un día de spa!- Scorpius sonrió cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de engullir su antojo con voracidad.

Miró la pantalla que centellaba con el colorido de una película antigua por mera curiosidad, notando que solo James veía con agrado, atento; Scorpius estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose bien que poco le interesaba lo que se estaba reproduciendo.

-¿En serio? ¿El padrino?- preguntó Albus rodando los ojos.

-¡No es el padrino! Por Merlín Al-Aly, es "Buenos muchachos" de Martin Scorcesse. Una excelente película si me lo preguntas-

-Pero primero vimos el padrino II así que no andabas lejos- dijo Scorpius acariciando inconscientemente su vientre dando a entender que no era el único que estaba a gusto.

-Balazos y gangsters… es lo mismo solo narrado de diferente manera que no te das cuenta de lo que te venden- negó con la cabeza –creo que escogeré algo mejor- James rezongó otro poco como niño chiquito que poco pudo importarle. No toleraba mucho el cine, pero su mera inteligencia guiaba en la direccion correcta para escoger algo que no le pudriera el cerebro ni a Scorpius.

-¿Es enserio Jim? ¿Señales de amor? ¿La boda de mi mejor amigo? ¿Cuándo Harry conoció a Sally? ¿eres una quinceañera empedernida?- el pelirrojo se ruborizó.

-Me gustan las cosas lindas y divertidas ¿tiene algo de malo?-

-Creo que es lindo- dijo Scorpius estirándose como felino tras recibir la cantidad exigida de mimos.

-Como sea… bueno aquí hay algo interesante- sin decir agua va, cambió el disco disfrutando como James lucia derrotado -¿No te molesta 2001: odisea del espacio?-

-No me molesta, me aburre- dijo haciendo puchero –siempre consigue dormirme…-

-¿Entonces porque la tienes?- Scorpius intrigado, ladeó la cabeza.

-Porque es un clásico… ¡pero es como un somnífero imbatible y además no la entiendo, me confunde! Lo único que me gusta es la música _\- "cabeza de chorlito"_ pensó Albus negando con la cabeza –Mejor pon "lo que el viento se llevó". Es histórica, interesante, basada en un libro y me gusta-

-Deja que escoja alguien más- expresó Scorpius disfrutando de las últimas cebollas que tenían mayor cantidad de caramelo concentrado y se chupaba indecoroso los dedos.

-Ahí esta, asunto resuelto- sonrió lleno de si mismo al ver que sorprendentemente Scorpius se ponía de su lado.

Transcurrieron los minutos y los ojos grises estaban muy interesados por lo que captaban. Tal como advirtió su hermano, no tardó en caer pesadamente sobre el omega, vencido por el sueño a pesar de haber luchado contra la somnolencia.

 _"Nada mal James, aguantaste 15 minutos_ " sonrió irónico ya que para él que no era fanático del cine, esa obra era como un guiño hacia su vena intelectual.

Se expresaba con metáforas sobre la realidad fehaciente que años de estudios les llevó a concluir a los muggles sobre el origen de su mera existencia. _"El espacio cuanto mas se ahonda y explora, más vasto y profundo se extiende, riendo irónico por lo poco que se termina conociendo de él_ " se dijo con un asentimiento.

La línea de lo visual con lo estético era exquisita que saber que Scorpius era de su mismo pensar y que hiciera lo que hiciera, James no podía competir con ello, lo regocijaba, extasiándolo a tal punto que sabía que no había punto de comparación entre ambos.

La película terminó abriéndoles una oportunidad para una un debate ligero ya que no estaba de mucho humor para eso, no con James ahí como peso muerto atado a su cuello.

James siempre era una cifra extra a la ecuación con la cual no podía lidiar. " _Pero ahora esta dormido y sabes que duerme como una roca"_ dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

La cordura decía "ve lento, precavido" lo cual era ideal en su situación para fomentar la confianza; mientras que el deseo decía "simplemente hazlo, ¿Qué tienes que perder? No puede odiarte más de lo que ya lo hace"

Y era cierto. Por más que deseaba tenerlo a su lado, reclamarlo como suyo, no debía. Las palabras de su padre, al igual que la sangre, pesaban demasiado. No podía hacer nada para cambiar algo que estaba escrito en piedra por mas que intentará borrarlo, ahí estaba, mofándose de su propio sufrimiento.

Estaba tan cerca que pudo notar sus ojos de plata centellear emocionados por la película, su cabello rubio ya acariciaba sus hombros tan manso que moría por enredar sus dedos en él.

-Los vi anteayer por la ventana- dijo esperando ver aquella reacción que le mostró. Arrebolado y avergonzado, justo donde lo quería –parece que te gusta mucho James-

-Me agrada… pero es todo- dijo con seguridad pero por alguna razón no podía creerle con entereza. Quería doblegarlo y esa seguía siendo su deseo. ¿Por qué James de entre todas las personas? -¿Y a ti que te importa?-

Sin revelar su siguiente movimiento, esposó las manos de Scorpius alegrándose que Lys las dejara ahi.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó en un gruñido molesto, en un forcejeo que generaba un ruido metálico con las esposas que comenzaba a embriagarle. Acarició sus piernas al descubierto, disfrutando del tremor que producía la incertidumbre en la piel del omega.

-Yo te sugeriría no gritar mucho, a menos que quieras despertar a mi hermano- dijo en su oído como un secreto –aunque no me molestaría que fuera un espectador-

-Eres un…- chilló tan avispado tal y como lo conocía. Un omega rebelde que sin estar inducido por su celo, era como una fiera salvaje, un luchador innato que haciendo lo impensable, se defendió como pudo chocando su cabeza contra la suya en un sonido hueco.

Para él poco significaba que fuera un alfa y él un omega. Tal parecía que si decía "no", era la única respuesta que obtendría.

-¡Maldición!- Albus se llevó la mano a la cabeza. No fue como lo dibujó en su mente, pero eso no fue lo único que Scorpius hizo, porque tal como un combatiente profesional, se colocó en su espalda ahorcándolo aun con sus manos atadas. Nadie le hubiera dicho que su objeto de retención le jugaría en su contra.

No podía respirar a pesar de que el rubio no aplicaba demasiada fuerza, pero era lo suficiente para impedir que se librara de él. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a James que comenzaba a despertar frotando sus ojos.

-¿Ya terminó la película?- su tono amodorrado cambió al instante por una nota mas aguda -¿¡Porque demonios no pueden estar sin pelearse!?-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Claro que seguía molesto por ese peculiar percance de una semana atrás, sería un idiota si no lo estuviera. Sin embargo le generaba mucha complacencia saberse autosuficiente e inteligente a la hora de defenderse.

Un giro a las circunstancias previas, pero por demás satisfactorio. "Idiota: 2, Scorpius: 1" sonrió con paso decidido.

Siempre dijo que no le asustaba y lo mantenía. Pese a comprenderlo en muchos aspectos de cultura, carecía del completo entendimiento de sus motivos y ese era un enigma que lo picaba con curiosidad. ¿Cual era su problema? ¿Porque no podía ser mas normal? ¿O solo era un completo imbécil con él?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. _"¿Porque te importa?"_ preguntó una voz en su cabeza sembrando la discordia.

-No lo se- se respondió en un murmullo no queriendo saber ese porque -tengo mejores cosas que hacer y pensar-

Era momento de henchir sus ahora brazos vacíos de nuevos libros y su cuerpo lo sabía. Nada alejaba los pensamientos nocivos como la buena prosa y los viajes mentales que anhelaba tener.

Sintiéndose en su casa, entró a la habitación de Albus Potter dispuesto a llevarse al menos tres o cuatro novelas.

Aunque no lo decía con palabras, admiraba su buen gusto e inteligente colección. Era basta, interesante sin ninguna falla o libro basura para echarle en cara, lo cual era impresionante a su parecer.

"Ana Karenina" de Leon Tolstoi, acompañó a "Niebla" de Miguel de Unamuno y con una pizca de duda infundada, "Brujula" de Mathias Enard también reposó sobre su brazo sonriendole entre sus bastas dunas y letras rojas.

-Creo que con estos bastaran y…- no pudo terminar la frase porque sus ojos captaron con curiosidad un libro que ya había leído pero que no dejaba de intrigarle –El coleccionista de John Fowles- musitó pasando el índice por su lomo como hipnotizado.

Una novela que solo leyó una vez. Excelente prosa y narrativa con buen tratamiento psicológico que le puso los vellos de punta. Una historia tan sombría como macabra de cómo un hombre secuestra a una chica por la mera obsesión que tiene por ella.

Sin saber que fue exactamente lo que lo impulsó a tomar el libro, se apoderó de él intrigado. El estremecimiento no se iba y se obligó a abrir la portada para leer un poco sobre el escritor. Lo que pareció una hoja de papel, cayó al suelo con una caligrafía algo retorcida e inclinada.

Frunció el ceño. _"¿Que es esto?"_ se preguntó intrigado.

 _"Respiro y luego suspiro en tu ausencia infinita de aquellas estáticas olas que no llegan a romper contra el peñasco._

 _La risa y el llanto se borraron con la salinidad con la que llegó y el desasosiego se cimbra en el recoveco marchito y roto pues el autómata regresó a ser solo eso._

 _Fuiste maestro, deidad, amante y motivador con aires de magnificencia que entregó el fuego haciendo latir aquello que no debió de existir…"_

Palabras demasiado triste que estremecían su corazón. Conocía la forma y carácter de Albus Severus Potter a la hora de escribir que estaba seguro que él escribió ese soneto melancólico.

¿Por qué? Era una buena pregunta siendo que no era un sentimental ni un poeta empedernido ni se metía con el exceso de figuras metaforicas.

Giró el rígido rectángulo de papel y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Una playa conocida de trasfondo y dos niños con trajes veraniegos y sombreros de paja; uno rubio saludando a la cámara y el otro pelinegro que apenas mostraba una sonrisa tímida.

 _"¿Soy yo?"_ se preguntó con creciente temor viendo la respuesta sin comprenderla. Recordaba apenas fragmentos de esa salida. Un escalofrío trepó su espalda y solo consiguió cubrir su boca con la mano libre. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Necesitaba respuestas y haría lo imposible por conseguirlas.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Chan, chan, chan! Y hasta ahí queda el día de hoy :P Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! (si no pues ya saben que no puedo hacer nada porque lo publicado ya quedó así por la prosperidad:V)

Pues esta es la ultima vez que les digo como van las votaciones antes de que sea coronado el vencedor porque (señoras y señores esto no es un simulacro!) estamos a 1 solo capi de dar por cerrada la votación y estoy que me subo por las paredes! #TeamJames va empatado con el #TeamTrio ¿Pueden creerlo? es super raro, pero bueno, en el dado caso que, cuando suba el siguiente capi siguen empatados, yo daré el voto decisivo (porque conmigo suman 10 :P) así que a votar se ha dicho!

Y sobre las preguntas, las respuestas han sido muy variadas, gracias a los que contestaron! (para no hacer mas larga la sección de aquí abajo, no pondré todavía como va la votación de sexo de el (los) bebe(s) :P).

También quería decir que, como perdí la esperanza que alguien me diera nombres (si, soy desesperada porque varios de ustedes me dieron muy bellos nombres que ya apunté xD) pues hice un estudio y tengo nombres para niño (Altais, Leonidas, Izar, Caelum, Antares, Ofiuchus, Serpens, Arcturus y Etamin), mientras que para niña (Carinae, Ara, Lesath, Amalthea, Berenice, Ascella, Heather, Iris, Clematis) así que si no se les ocurren otros mas bonitos para meter a la tombola, pueden escoger cuales quieren que entren de los que investigué :P

Como ultimo punto, me ausentaré por unas dos semanas con esta historia! Tengo que trabajar en un fic para un desafío y finalmente actualizar uno de mis fics olvidados por dios xD así que me disculpo de antemano! sorry/Not sorry!

Les mando besitos y que estén muy bien!


	12. Verdad Oculta

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** Albus x Scorpius o James x Scorpius Quedará a decisión del publico ;3 y una parejita sorpresa (que no revelaré hasta mas adelante, pero les daré pistas jeje)

 **Notas de la Autora:** Pheww no puedo creer que este aquí antes de lo que planeé pero pues parece que las musas siguen apoyando esta historia que no me dan para mas (Sorry a quienes siguen esperando ILD pero sin mentirles les digo que apenas y llevo 1042 palabras y no paso de ahí TOT gomen...) y con esto (tururururu~ *sonido de tambor*) **¡OFICIALMENTE ESTA FINALIZADA LA VOTACIÓN DE LA PAREJA Y PADRE DEL/LOS BEBE(S)!**

Estuvo peliaguda hasta el ultimo minuto y solamente por diferencia de un voto! :O (y no fue el mio :P) ¿Quien ganó? ¿Cuantos bebes serán? no les diré porque ¿donde quedaría la sorpresa? así que solamente les digo que espero no se molesten mucho si no ganó su team favorito ya que no se puede complacer a todos TOT Es lo malo de las votaciones, así que, espero que sigan apoyando la historia independientemente de eso, si no, pues entonces fue un placer haberlos conocido :')

Con respecto al capi, me disculpo si resultó muy pesado, pero era necesario hacer revelación de las cosas porque ya falta menos de la mitad para la gran final! :O Así que hay que agilizar las cosas!

Mil gracias por comentar: **Adriana Malfoy lml** (jeje muchas gracias por los buenos deseos para el desafío *W* todavía no lo empiezo pero finalmente me vino una idea sobre lo que escribiré y para variar, sera un Harco así que cuando sea el momento de dedicarme al 100% en ello y que las musas estén de mi lado, les aviso xP) **, MaiVegeta** (gracias por votar! Ya apunté tu voto :D), **Rebe Marauder** (eso espero que tengan nombres de estrella, pero aun no lo se! Ya hay varios nombres en la tómbola que estoy con los dedos cruzados :9 PD. A mi también me gusta su dulzura n.n) **,** **y Cristine Malfoy** (me alegra que te siga gustando y que te parezca interesante :D ya me dirás que te parece este xD Y ya cambié tu voto!)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Verdad Oculta**

Tardó exactamente cinco días en decidirse como desenredaría aquella pista de una forma no tan sutil, pero tampoco haciéndolo enteramente evidente. No usaría la fuerza bruta al carecer de ella, pero el ingenio que le sobraba dudaba por la forma en como lo abordaría.

Era abrumador pero no podía estar tranquilo ni un minuto al saberse ajeno a algo que de entrada formaba parte pese a no recordarlo.

James estuvo encerrado en su cuarto por ese periodo haciéndole imposible que fuera participe en su plan. No confiaba en él, pero algo le decía que ambos estaban en el mismo expreso de la ignorancia del cual ya no quería abordar; era cuestión de principios.

"La curiosidad mató al gato" Aquel refrán volvió a su mente como una advertencia pusilánime a su terquedad innata pero imposible de ignorar.

 _"No puedo dejarlo así como así"_ dijo regresando a ver la imagen en breve movimiento de ese momento que por más que trataba no recordaba.

La playa con sus turbias aguas azules, el sol escondiéndose tras las nubes, su padre y su sonrisa triste. "Todo va a estar bien Scorpius" fue lo que le dijo negándose a derramar lágrima alguna al arribar a Brighton; de ahí afuera todo estaba en blanco.

Estaba seguro que tanto deseó olvidarse de aquel lugar conforme crecía por lo doloroso que era por la póstuma despedida de su madre, hasta que finalmente consiguió arrancarlo de su corteza sin la necesidad de un _obliviate_.

Apretó sus parpados con fuerza como si aquel gesto pudiera conseguir que su memoria regresara. Necesitaba respuestas y sabía exactamente como conseguirlas.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Con suspicacia, Albus clavaba sus ojos esmeraldas en Scorpius. Sus manos sujetaban firmemente la taza que depositó previamente, titubeando si beberlo o no.

 _"¿Qué se trae entre manos?"_ se preguntó mirando la taza con te de anís y manzanilla. No podía ocultar su reserva ya que su garganta y trasero eran fehacientes testigos del alcance de ese rubio que era capaz de lo que sea con tal de hacerle escarmentar meterse con él.

Invitarle una taza de té a la hora de sus reuniones académicas o de lectura no era una conducta habitual y tomarlo como una ofrenda de paz por los roces previos era algo que no parecía encajar con su persona.

-¿Vas a tomarlo o no?- preguntó el rubio alzando la vista de su libro; expectante.

No engañaba a nadie y debía saberlo, pero no parecía importarle porque la disyuntiva que se alzaba iba entre el "te atreves" o "eres un gallina". Ninguna de las dos sonaban bien a sus oídos, así que apretó los labios sin quitarle la mirada.

 _"No creo que llegue a envenenarme o ¿sí?"_ suspiró dándole un sorbo a su aromático té. Si quería su confianza debía aceptar las cosas como venían y eso conllevaba a seguirle el juego por más que deseara no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- rebatió dejando la mitad de la taza sobre la mesa esperando alguna reacción instantánea por beber ese brebaje que seguro le preparó.

Scorpius con una pequeña sonrisa cerró su libro dejándolo sobre su cama. Se veía en potestad y tranquilo. Ninguna era buena señal para su seguridad, pero si debía de ser imbécil por él lo sería, incluso en contra de su persona y su temperamento que con uñas y dientes se negaban a dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Bien porque preguntas?- fingió demencia -¿crees que…?- su pregunta tembló en su boca sin saber con exactitud el motivo; como si la mentira se negara a emerger.

-Sí, creo que estoy siendo algo exagerado al recurrir a trucos sucios bajándome a este nivel, pero era necesario- con confianza se acercó a Albus quien no pudo evitar hacerse para atrás a topar con pared –Ahora para probar, explícame algo. ¿Cómo alguien con un intelecto superior, ganador del premio Anual, puede terminar siendo un maldito sádico?-

-Porque no van de la mano la condición intelectual con los gustos y placeres, mucho menos los que son de índole sexual- se sorprendió a si mismo decir las cosas tal cual las pensaba sin pasar por el filtro de la racionalidad y precaución -¡Mierda! ¡Me diste veritasarum!- se cubrió la boca molesto con ese endemoniado omega y consigo mismo por ser tan blando con él.

 _"¿Porque siempre intento ser quien no soy con él?"_ se preguntó furioso, queriéndose dar de tumbos contra la pared. La verdad fluiría de su boca sin pararla y estaba seguro que aun faltaba mucho tramo de su interrogatorio.

-A mi puede gustarme muchas cosas como leer un libro o comer pudin de tapioca, pero no por ello voy a estar obligando a los demás a comerlo ni a mí mismo sabiendo las consecuencias a largo plazo- respondió sin inmutarse por la revelación parcial de su acto.

-Es otra clase de gusto…- trató de morderse la lengua, pero era inútil porque las palabras salían por si solas -es algo que viene desde adentro, que es parte de mí y que no puedo cambiar por más que me lo pidan…- gruñó tratando en vano de frenarse –adoro tener el control y me excitan las cadenas de cuero, la sangre y las miradas sumisas… ¡rayos!- exclamó golpeando la pared con la palma.

Ladeando la cabeza, el rubio se quedó meditabundo. Era un enigma lo que circulaba por su mente, pero deseaba que se detuviera.

-Si es así, realmente es un serio problema del cual no me puedo burlar, pero tampoco es algo que te pueda dar- era sincero y eso no hacía que doliera menos.

Lo sabía perfectamente porque lo conocía y a cada acción le decía a gritos no ser una persona sumisa sin la incitación del celo; pero incluso él con sus erráticos parámetros, comprendía como la gente podía cambiar junto con el tiempo y la maduración de sus emociones. No lo veía como un impedimento o un bache en su afán de poseerlo por entero; si no como una abierta oportunidad para apretar el nudo y llegar a él.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías saber? ¿Tanto aspaviento y el maldito vertaserum?-

-No- declaró sacando algo de su bolsillo -¿Qué significa esto?- su corazón se detuvo un instante que le pareció interminable. Ese precioso recuerdo que guardaba celosamente lejos del alcance de alguien por ser tan efímero como impactante en su vida, marcando un parte-aguas en la definición de lo que sería su persona.

-¡¿Cómo mierdas conseguiste esto?!- chilló en un tono de voz que ni el mismo reconoció.

-¿Cómo que como lo conseguí? Estaba en uno de tus libros, genio. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontrara. Lo perturbador es que hayas guardado algo así en un libro como el del "coleccionista" ¿Te identificas con el personaje principal o qué? ¿Qué pensabas con eso?-

-Que nadie lo hubiera encontrado ahí por lo mismo ¿y tú que estabas haciendo leyendo ese libro? ¿Te gustan esas cosas?-

-Idiota- frunció el ceño sin apartar la foto de su cara–solo contesta ¿Qué rayos es esto?-

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?- sonó más molesto de lo que hubiera querido demostrar. Le afectaba pero no quería que supiera hasta qué punto.

-Claro que no. Si lo hiciera no te preguntaría- arrancó la fotografía de sus dedos mirándola con la nostalgia de ese insólito mes que como lo presagió, nunca se volvería a repetir.

Como un destello regresó a ese momento y ese tiempo.

El pequeño Scorpius con expresión taciturna construía un pequeño castillo en la arena con decorado de piedras opalescentes y conchas marinas; su padre conversando con una versión adulta del chico y solo dos palabras pronunciadas por su boca fueron clave para poner su mundo de cabeza. "¿Quieres ayudarme?"

Esas dos palabras que tornaron lo que a todas luces sería una caótica salida en la total incomprensión de las acciones de su padre; en un mes lleno de luz, color, emociones que nunca experimentó con anterioridad.

-Entonces no es algo que te incumba. Si no lo recuerdas, es tu problema-

-Me incumbe porque soy yo el que sale en la foto. ¿Por qué la tienes tú?-

-Porque nos conocimos a los ocho años ¿contento? Ahora simplemente olvídate de ella como hasta hace unos días que no sabías de su existencia-

Arrojó la foto al suelo dispuesto a irse sin importarle lo que le pasara. Odiaba no tener dominio de sí mismo ni sus palabras que salían a borbotones sin poder detenerlos, tal cual lo sentía. Era raro y agobiante. Necesitaba un respiro.

-¡NO! ¡Tienes que decirme!-

-No puedo decirte y deja en paz el tema- se miraron desafiantes unos instantes, negándose ninguno de los dos a ceder ante el otro. Uno buscando respuestas mientras que el otro se negaba a darlas por causa de fuerza mayor.

No era solo su recuerdo, solo era uno de los partícipes de la promesa dada para ocultar algo que de salir a la luz cambiaría el paradigma sobre el que se cimentaba todo. No debía revelar nada y lo sabía tan bien, pero como le frustraba.

Era cual ácido en su garganta saberse tan mínimo y poco importante ser solamente un fragmento hueco e intrascendente de un capítulo de una historia que no le pertenecía, siendo que Scorpius representaba todo un extenso panorama de matices que se arraigaron en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Eres injusto- se cruzó de brazos inflando los cachetes. Ese berrinche en otro momento le hubiera parecido interesante, pero no ahora.

-¿Yo soy injusto?- pudo soltar una carcajada como nuca en su vida por la ironía que representaban esas palabras.

-¿Dices que yo soy injusto? Recapitulemos: aquí esta la evidencia de que fuimos amigos cuando éramos niños, que incluso prometimos seguir siéndolo hasta cuando entráramos a Hogwarts. Pero resulta que tú simplemente te olvidaste de mi como cualquier cosa y lo único que me pudiste dar fue un "¿Cómo te llamas?" Cuando nos volvimos a ver. Entonces dime ¿Quién es el que es verdaderamente injusto?-

-Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho apropósito o que hubiera tomado una poción del olvido ¡Maldición Albus; mi madre acababa de morir! ¡Tenía ocho años por todos los cielos! ¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien tan importante? Yo no hasta ese momento… ¿Además por cuanto tiempo nos conocimos? ¿Un mes? Por favor- se frotó su sien furiosa y nerviosamente acarició su vientre como si con eso pudiera controlar su exacerbación.

-Si te conocí lamento no recordarte- continuó parcialmente acongojado así como incrédulo -pero la verdad ¡no entiendo porque te afecta tanto!-

-¿En serio no lo entiendes?- lo grave de su voz no lo pudo controlar. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan obtuso con esa clase de cosas? Los ojos grises indagaron en los suyos, temerosos de lo que podían encontrar.

-Pero… no es como si tuvieras algún otro sentimiento por mí… o…- su voz tembló impidiéndole continuar, negando a reconocer aquello que le parecía sacado de antología. Tal parecía que las cosas se le estaban escapando de entre los dedos y no fue como planeó en su mente su asalto, saliendo pobremente el tiro por la culata.

-Eso no es ni la punta del iceberg por si no te habías dado cuenta…- acortó distancia, siendo ahora su turno de tener el control.

-¿Tú… me quieres? Pero no es posible…-

-No te quiero- hizo una pausa acariciando su mejilla con toda la ternura que pudo juntar, ajena a su persona -Estoy total y absolutamente loco por ti ¿te queda alguna duda?- pudo sentir su cálida respiración y su menudo cuerpo tan cerca del suyo que su voluminoso vientre era lo único que se interponía.

No existía el tiempo ni el ruido que generaban las pisadas de James al entrar corriendo, interrumpiendo el momento etéreo que construyeron con trabajo.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Alby?- su ceño se pronunció ante la estridente voz de su inoportuno hermano, que realmente deseó tener su varita para hacerle pagar por metiche -¡Hey! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!-

-No me está haciendo daño James, descuida- el pelirrojo lo miró de hito en hito sin saber que decir por la tranquilidad de sus palabras. Era obvia la dificultad de Scorpius para interceptar la bola curva que le lanzó, pero eso no le impedía estar atento.

-¡Largo James!-

-¡No! Estaban haciendo mucho ruido y debe de ser algo serio, así que no me iré-

-No lo comprendería alguien como tu James con tu escaso intelecto, además, esto es entre Scorpius y yo-

Su expresión herida supo ocultarla lo suficientemente rápido para apenas reparar en ella, pero no le importaba la idea de lastimarlo.

No lo quería ahí entre ellos como era su costumbre y esperó que emprendiera la retirada como siempre a conformarse con el plato de segunda mesa; pero en ese momento fue diferente a todas las ocasiones anteriores. Se encontraba totalmente renovado tras una de sus crisis, seguro y firme, mostrando realmente de que estaba hecho y el alfa que era.

-Ni lo sueñes Al, que esta fiesta también me concierne a mí. Te refresco la memoria: esta también es mi casa y tú no eres el que manda. Ahora vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué es esto?- preguntó con la calma que la situación a meritaba agitando la imagen contra su cara

-Recuerdo que cuando tenía diez años, tú y papa tuvieron su lindo momento de "padre e hijo" cuando me fui de campamento como cada año, que ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de preguntarme si quería o no ir…- desvió la mirada dando una profunda inhalación -pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo de lo que pasó? ¿Por qué lo guardaste solo para ti?-

Albus se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

-¿Qué porque no te dije? ¿Es en serio? Nunca nos contamos todo James, ambos tenemos nuestros secretos obscuros y motivos, que no sé porque te espantas tanto. ¿Por qué tú no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de él? Hablando de confianza o falta de ella- las mejillas de James se tornaron escarlata al igual que su cabello y Scorpius entreabrió la boca asombrado al ser la primera vez que escuchaba algo así de absurdo –Lo se Jim y ni intentes engañarme. He visto las fotos y la corbata-

Claro que lo sabía desde hacía tiempo y cuanto le molestaba que le diera evasivas con burlonas frases o excusas para cambiar de tema. ¿Lo tomaba por tonto? Lo detestaba y por eso se la quitó al notar que no se había desecho de ella ni por una pizca de decencia.

Sacando del cajón más próximo, le mostró aquella corbata de azul y bronce que tantas veces vio en en el baúl de James y que en una fatídica tarde de vacaciones le vio en pleno uso para su autocomplacencia mientras murmuraba aquel nombre que debía de pertenecerle por derechos de antigüedad.

-¿Qué no conoces la maldita privacidad Al?- se la arrebató de las manos para guardarla en su bolsillo como si eso le hiciera menos culpable.

-¿Eso es mío?-

-Puede ser de cualquiera…-

-¿Cuántas personas conoces con las iniciales S.H.M.G.?- la respuesta era obvia, pero era como si Scorpius no pudiera evitar preguntar antes de enmudecer totalmente.

-En escuelas de gobierno es muy usual esas siglas- dijo a modo de chascarrillo que no logró romper ni la punta de la tensión creada.

–Y Albus, no te lo dije porque estaba seguro que nunca podría llegar a nada con él. ¿Cómo hacerlo si era, soy y sigo siendo el chico fácil de la escuela? ¿de qué servía que te lo dijera?- el pelirrojo bajó la mirada, avergonzado -No tengo nada para ofrecerle, no soy ni la mitad de interesante que papá, ni tengo una pizca de tu intelecto. No soy nadie- hizo una pausa controlando su propio nudo en la garganta -Pero eso no es lo importante…-

-¿Y que lo es, James? ¿Tu depresión? ¿Vas a volver a encerrarte en tu cuarto?- los ojos castaños de su hermano se clavaron en él en señal de advertencia.

-La depresión es una enfermedad aunque no lo creas. Con pastillas y terapia. Eso sí es algo que no puedo controlar a diferencia de tus malditos gustos retorcidos, fanático del BDMS-

-Eres un…- Albus no se podía controlar y se puso listo con sus puños porque no estaba dispuesto a algo así de su parte.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Aly? ¿Golpearme?- sin esfuerzo evadió el golpe certero y sostuvo su brazo contra su espalda ignorando sus quejas -Te recuerdo hermanito que aunque tengas más fuerza, yo soy un auror y fui entrenado para diferentes tipos de combate-

-¡Suficiente!- Scorpius gritó con su paciencia ya colmada -¡Suéltalo, James!- el pelirrojo con una mueca obedeció -¡Y tú, deja de estar molestándolo con tonterías solamente para lastimarlo!- lucía cansado y harto de todo eso. El mismo también lo estaba, pero por el veritaserum parecía no tener reservas de nada.

-¿Y tú porque no me lo dijiste entonces, Alby, señor confianza absoluta? dudo que haya sido por creerte poca cosa para alguien como él o por no merecerlo- el azabache frunció el entrecejo por la clara burla -Sumándole esto- señaló la foto -tenías todo de tu lado para acercártele y ganar su corazón de forma justa ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

-Porque lo prometí…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿No que eres muy inteligente? ¿Por qué Albus? ¿A quien le prometiste?-

-¡Maldición, James! ¡Deja de preguntar porque!- se sentía acorralado. Sabía que no debía decirlo, pero el veritaserum empujaba las palabras a la punta de su lengua.

-No me detendré has que me des una respuesta concreta, Albus. Puedo ser muy persistente cuando quiero y te recuerdo que fui el mejor en mi clase de interrogatorios, tengo mucha estamina y puedo estar por horas preguntando , hablando hasta obetener una confesión sin siquiera usar mi varita y...-

-¡Porque él es nuestro hermano, maldita sea!-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Chan, chan, chan~* Y aquí esta el ultimo giro a la historia que estoy segura casi nadie lo vio venir xD Y no, no me lo saqué de la manga pues era una idea que ya me había planteado desde el inicio del fic si no ¿porque creen que Harry se puso como loco y habló en privado con Draco? :P Espero que les haya gustado, si no puedo ni modo!

Sigue abierta hasta nuevo aviso la votación sobre el nombre y sexo del (los) bebes!~

Y como no se realmente cuanto dura una gestación de los omegas ¿creen que con 6 meses esta bien? porque tengo entendido que los caninos tienen un periodo muy corto de 2 meses.. hum... pero no se, me gustaría mucho su opinión al respecto!

Les mando besitos y nos leemos pronto :*


	13. Melodía Desesperada

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, voyerismo, incesto) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños, sip, ya estoy nuevamente por aquí con un nuevo capi y es creo que el mas agotador, atrabancado y revuelto que he escrito!

Sin embargo... ¡Estoy bastante alarmada! (e incluso podría decir asustada) que muchos de ustedes están dando por sentado algo que aun no he revelado y pues no se me hace justo que estén haciéndose ilusiones x.x Quería revelar el ganador de la contienda hasta casi el final, pero creo que lo haré de una vez.

Mientras el TeamTrío obtuvo 30 y 19 puntos respectivamente (en pareja de Scorpius y padre del bebe), el TeamJames obtuvo 31 y 21 puntos. Por tanto el ganador como pareja y padre del bebe es JAMES.

¿Como contabilicé los votos? De la manera tradicional y con mucha paciencia. En una libreta apunté 1 voto por persona (los que cambiaron varias veces de opinión durante la votación, mantuve solamente su voto final) y no conté a los anominos por que es difícil llevar contabilidad cuando es mas de uno (ya que puede ser la misma persona o no).

Se que varios de ustedes estarán furiosos, tristes, decepcionados, etc por los resultados, pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Si deciden dejar la historia hasta aquí, lo entiendo perfectamente y los extrañaré. Lo único que pido es que no lleguen al punto de faltar el respeto por no darles lo que querían. Era una votación y me acato a ello.

Mil gracias por comentar: **Cristine Malfoy** (Ese era el plan! Sorprenderlos :P), **Adriana Malfoy lml** (supuse que muchos no lo verían venir xD y pues Scor no lo recuerda simplemente porque fue algo breve que sucedió a muy corto periodo del traumatico evento de perder a su madre y sobre James pues no lo sabe porque Albus no se lo dijo) y **Rebe Marauder** (Jeje Sip, lo sabias y te felicito! Creo que en el caso de que haga una precuela corta de Draco y Harry, te la dedicaré! :D y pues dudo mucho que alguien se haya preocupado por James. Es lo malo cuando no das muchos problemas y la gente da por sentado que estas bien sin importar que u.u). Las adoro y me hace enteramente feliz que sin falta estén comentando n.n

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Melodía Desesperada**

Ese día no estaba resultando para nada lo que esperó.

Lo que en un principio le pareció normal, completo control de sus emociones y de la situación en general; terminó por alejarse tanto de su línea base que apenas y alcanzaba a procesar todo con la celeridad que sucedían las cosas.

 _"¿Cómo pasó esto?"_ se preguntó horrorizado.

Aquellos alfas que eran simples conocidos, ex –compañeros de la escuela, pareja temporal de vinculo a quienes nunca relacionó con sentimientos más allá de una amistad… ¿Cómo ahora resultaba que siempre estuvieron enamorados de él?

Parecía a todas luces una broma de muy mal gusto; una tomada de pelo. Era desastroso, imposible de conciliar para su mente cansada e improbable si hacia cálculos mentales.

¿En qué momento sucedió?

¡Le dieron pistas a lo largo de esos casi cinco meses de convivencia? no lo sabía; pero repasando sus acciones pasadas en la escuela, nunca pensó que les hubiera dado motivos, a ellos en particular o a alguien en general, para considerarlo un depositario adecuado de sentimientos románticos.

Siempre prefirió salir por la tangente; exceder en sus asignaturas y tener el mínimo de contacto con la gente para no hacer evidente su naturaleza omega.

Claro que todo salía de cualquier parámetro que consideró, pero aquellas últimas palabras de Albus Severus Potter fueron la gota que derramó el vaso en ese momento interminable digno de una telenovela coreana en ascua esperando alzar la audiencia. Todo se repetía como un eco tumultuoso en su mente, saliendo por completo de campo su campo auditivo.

 _"¿Su hermano? ¡ES UNA MALDITA TONTERÍA!"_ gritó su subconsciente.

-¡Mierda Alby! ¿Te volviste loco? ¿De dónde sacas semejante cosa?-

-No estoy loco, Jim. Es cierto- su voz salió a trompicones, imparable por la poción -Es nuestro hermano. Bueno, medio hermano. Su padre es omega, nuestro padre es alfa. Tú has la suma- el pelirrojo se veía más perdido que él mismo. Sus ojos castaños lo miraban y regresaban nerviosos a su hermano.

Si le era difícil entenderlo, suponía que para James Sirius Potter era un rompecabezas inexplicable con piezas faltantes.

-No…- dijo apenas pudiendo hablar -¡No puede ser!-

Cerró los ojos y apareció en su mente su padre junto con su madre como salían abrazados en las fotos de navidad cada año. Tan felices con una relación idílica de confianza y compañerismo, un amor tan palpable que le era imposible pensar de otra forma. ¿Su padre con otra persona que no fuera su madre? _"¡Por favor! ¡Es imposible!"_

-Pero es cierto- dijo el azabache apretando su sien con las yemas de sus dedos –Tu mejor que nadie debe de saber que estoy diciendo la verdad. Aún no han pasado ni dos horas desde que me diste el maravilloso té con veritaserum y por la cantidad que estoy casi seguro que me diste, el efecto durará al menos otra hora más-

Claro que lo sabía pues había estudiado cada poción, su composición, estructura, durabilidad y efecto a largo plazo, pero se negaba a creerlo.

-No necesariamente. A veces la verdad que crees como fehaciente, la dices, aunque no sea cierto. El veritaserum no es una ciencia exacta y tiene sus fallas…-

-Es la verdad porque yo lo escuché. No hay falla-

-¿Y qué que lo escuchaste? ¿Quieres que así como así te crea?-

James caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, parecía que le faltaba aire porque estaba muy pálido, con el alma por los suelos.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos una varita te haría una legeremancia en un abrir y cerras de ojos- Albus frunció el entrecejo con una clara de señal de "das un paso en mi mente sin mi consentimiento y te asesino" pero al pelirrojo no pareció importarle la amenaza, estaba ocupado buscando como resolver el dilema –o incluso podrías darnos el recuerdo para verlos en un pensadero...-

-Mmm…- los ojos verdes miraron al suelo, apretando los labios y pudo ver una especie de reconocimiento en el rostro de James.

-No me digas que tienes disponible ese recuerdo- el menor no dijo nada -¡¿Lo tienes?!- Scorpius no sabía si quería ver algo así. La intimidad de su padre, el secreto de su origen. Era demasiada invasión que le daba nauseas pensarlo.

-¡No quiero ver nada!-

-¡¿Y quién dijo que te voy a mostrar algo?!- Albus se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

-¡Pues me parece bien porque no me interesa! ¡No te creo absolutamente nada!-

-¡¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?!-

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Demonios que sí!- no quería escuchar más del tema y cuanto deseaba que todo eso no fuera más que un terrible sueño. Pellizcó su hombro ¿Por qué no podía despertar?

-¡Que no estoy mintiendo!- Como le recalentaba que no pudiera quedarse callado y siempre tenía que darle pelea a lo que sea que le dijera; siempre había un contra respuesta.

Su corazón se aceleró apenas pudiendo soportarlo en su pecho, tanto que él bebe en su vientre pareció notarlo porque comenzó a inquietarse. La curiosidad demandaba ser colmada a pesar que eso generaría un tremendo golpe a su tranquilidad y lo que representaba su vida tal cual la conocía.

Quería gritar tan fuerte hasta lastimar su garganta, pero James con su voz autoritaria y serena, interrumpió cualquier berrinche.

-¡Suficiente los dos! ¡Todos al despacho de la primera planta que el tío Percy ahí tiene guardado su pensadero!-

-Pero…- los dos rebatieron al unísono, pero el mayor ni se inmutó.

-¡Ahora!-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era un soberano caos su cabeza y la situación. Tensa como nunca por todos lados que podrían cortarse con solo hacer un movimiento en falso. Herirse con palabras ya era suficientemente fácil.

La mano de Albus permanecía cerraba, negándose a ceder su frasco con aquel recuerdo que tanto deseaba ver. Scorpius estaba agarrotado, pero no hacia amago de salir corriendo o aplazar lo imposible. ¿Cómo? Si la bola de nieve ya había comenzado a rodar cuesta abajo y estaba seguro que si trataba de detenerla, sería aplastado por ella.

James miró sus propias manos y notó que estaba temblando. Todo era extraño, bizarro, rayando en lo absurdo; dicho cumulo que muchas veces lo llamaban a hacer algo tonto, que estaba seguro que ese día no sería la excepción.

Era estúpido estar ahí buscando respuestas al aire y lo sabía. Claro que tenían que saberlo, pero no de esa forma y no de quien debía escucharlo.

-¿Vas a poner el recuerdo o no?- el rubio parecía resignado pero tan asustado que deseaba poder consolarlo de alguna forma. _"Pero no hay otra forma de que este tranquilo hasta que lo vea con sus propios ojos"_ meditó con un hondo suspiro.

-Deja de presionarme- Albus frunció el ceño de esa peculiar forma que le hizo recordar apenas al chiquillo que solía ser. Reservado y un tanto antipático con todo lo que le rodeaba, tan diferente a como actuaba como cuando estaba con Scorpius. En esos casi cinco meses había visto más expresiones en su hermano que toda su vida conviviendo en casa.

A veces olvidaba que las reacciones humanas cambiaban y alteraban todo lo que tocaban y que nunca se podía conocer por completo a una persona por tantos años que le inviertas, siempre habrá algo que oculta o que esconde como un secreto.

Le parecía triste ya que siempre consideró a Albus como alguien con el que podía confiar.

Nunca preguntaba mucho, pero con su muda presencia, siempre le daba a entender que estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara. " _Tal vez eso solo fue cuando éramos niños y las demás confidencias de nuestra etapa adulta solo fueron una relación forzada por un tercero"_ se dijo palmeando sus mejillas con ambas manos para evitar decantar en sentimientos nada placenteros.

-No sé tú, pero no tenemos todo el día- Scorpius puso los brazos en jarra, mostrando esa fortaleza que no sentía en lo más mínimo.

-Vale. Solo deja de estarme dando órdenes.

Era un martirio y lo dejaba ver a todas luces con forme caía el delgado hilo de plata en el pensadero pequeño de su tío Percy. Scorpius fue el primero en inclinar la cabeza y los dos Potter mirándose escasos mili segundos, lo siguieron.

 _"Conforme todo se desdibujaba a su alrededor para recrear con fidelidad el panorama salado y veraniego del recuerdo de Albus, James entrecerró sus ojos por la luminosidad del medio día._

 _Era un tiempo idílico. El sonido de las gaviotas, la espuma de mar pintando la blanca arena y el choque de las olas explotando contra la orilla._

 _Una lujosa casa de playa se alzaba tan cercana al mar abierto y supuso al instante que esa era una propiedad Malfoy sin la necesidad de ver las molduras de pavorreal alrededor de la puerta._

 _Tanto su hermano, como Scorpius entraron sin decir más, no obstante, la belleza del lugar y momento, lo tenía tan interesado que se quedó rezagado, explorando con su mirada castaña el derredor._

 _Vio con ternura la imagen a lo lejos de un Scorpius de ocho años corriendo por la arena, volando una cometa. El primer impulso demandó acercarse, pero captando por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento dentro de la casa, le obligó a quedarse en su pieza._

 _Al asomarse por la ventana, reconoció al pequeño Albus con su cabello de profundo azabache mirando a todos lados, corriendo a refugiarse bajo la cama como alma que se lo lleva el diablo._

 _El Scorpius real, frenó en seco abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ilustre pocionista Draco Malfoy entrando a la habitación seguido de nada más y nada menos que su propio padre._

 _La innata necesidad de esconderse al ser descubierto haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo, llegó como un rayo, que tuvo que controlar con rapidez ya que estaba en todo su derecho de conocer la verdad oculta por tantos años._

 _-Basta ya, Draco ¿Qué es todo este secretismo? Di de una vez de que se trata todo esto, porque no lo entiendo- la voz de su padre sonó tan ajena. Más cálida y afectada de lo que jamás la escuchó. ¿Por qué se veía así de emocional con solo mirar al hombre rubio, tan parecido Scorpius?_

 _-Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie lo que voy a decirte. Júralo- pudo ver al Albus de ocho años agazaparse más en su lugar en las sombras cuando el patriarca Malfoy se sentó sobre la cama, cruzado de brazos._

 _-¿Quieres un juramento inquebrantable?-_

 _-No. Sé que si prometes algo lo cumplirás sin la necesidad de poner tu vida en riesgo, aunque es algo que te fascina hacer- su padre sonrió apenas y mirando por la ventana, parecía incluso que podía verlo ahí, aunque fuera técnicamente imposible._

 _-Me estas asustando… pero aun así lo prometo-_

 _-Bien- Draco Malfoy se volvió a levantar dándole una perfecta vista de la marca en su cuello, apenas notoria de una coloración opaca y sin vida. "Así que así se ve un vínculo roto" se dijo con pesar._

 _–Me dije a mi mismo que nunca te lo diría porque no te merecías saberlo, además Astoria estaba a mi lado y supuse que todo estaría bien, que no necesitaba nada más y que con mi sola fortaleza era suficiente, hasta que…- apretó sus parpados y pudo notar como se llenaban de lágrimas los ojos grises de Scorpius sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que su padre en el recuerdo._

 _-Draco…- el salvador de mundo magico intentó alcanzarlo, pero el rubio se apartó._

 _-Scorpius es tu hijo-_

 _-¿Qué? ¡Pero si le dijiste a todo el mundo mágico que era tuyo y de Astoria!- boqueó como pez fuera del agua y no era para menos. Tal revelación sin preámbulo y cruda hubiese acalambrando a cualquiera y su padre no era la excepción._

 _-Mentí. ¿Qué esperabas? Lo nuestro no existe a los ojos de nadie más que de nosotros mismos, además todo inició por un mero acuerdo, por si necesitas un recordatorio- suspiró._

 _-Ya lo se, pero... ¡Merlín, Draco! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¿¡Porque nunca me lo dijiste!? ¡Si soy su padre merecía saberlo! ¡Yo podría…!-_

 _-Y como su padre que eres, no vas a hacer nada con la información que te di. No te meterás ni intervendrás. Decidimos terminar esto hace años y lo mantengo. No te lo dije antes porque creí que fue lo correcto e incluso ahora nada me hará cambiar de opinión de la decisión que tomé ocho años atrás. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Tomamos diferentes caminos y lo único que podemos hacer es seguirlos-_

 _-Pero…- el ojigris puso su palma contra la mejilla de su padre. Dolor y remordimiento navegaban en ellos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer ahondar en eso._

 _-Tuvimos un mes para decirnos todo lo que teníamos que decir y ya no hay más que hacer más que agradecer habernos vuelto a ver incluso en esta situación y decir adiós-_

 _-¿Por qué ahora?-_

 _-Porque a pesar de lo mucho que detesté nuestro acuerdo y odié someterme ante ti… me diste el regalo más inesperado y maravilloso de todo el mundo. Después de mucho pensar, cambié de opinión y supuse que ya era hora de que lo supieras, solo eso. Saber no hace daño y más con las cosas con las que ya no puedes hacer nada-_

 _-No te entiendo Draco…- sumido y abatido como se encontraba, Harry Potter distaba mucho de la imagen que el Ministerio vendía del mago más poderoso del mundo mágico._

 _-Ni tienes que hacerlo- besando su mejilla se dirigió a la salida, sosteniéndose apenas en la puerta de la habitación -nuestro traslador sale a las seis- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abandonar por completo la residencia._

 _Scorpius parecía que se desmoronaría de un momento a otro como si solo estuviese hecho de arena. La vivacidad de su semblante no se encontraba y la oscuridad de su mirada enturbió sus sentidos._

 _-¿Albus?- preguntó su padre al ver al niño saliendo de debajo de la cama con un ceño inescrutable, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa -¿Que tanto escuchaste?- era obvia la pregunta y su padre lo sabía, pero eso no impidió que el chiquillo contestara._

 _-Todo...- su padre con toda la ecuanimidad que albergaba aun tras ese knock out masivo, sonrió con una mueca triste llevándose el indice a los labios; implorando seguramente un atisbo de lealtad ciega._

 _-Debes de mantener el secreto Alby ¿lo prometes?-"_

El recuerdo terminó y todos en sepulcral silencio regresaron al despecho sin poderse apenas mirar.

-Así que…- pretendió hacer un liberador de presión, pero sus propias palabras pesaban tanto que se atoraron pobremente en su boca.

Scorpius estaba tan pálido y perdido que no sabía que era lo que lo mantenía aun de pie.

-Si. Es nuestro medio hermano… igual que Lily Luna- Ablus lucía ya indolente a la verdad que salia de su boca como ganchos certeros que los golpeaba con fuerza a los presentes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡No jodas Albus! ¡¿Por qué tú eres el único que se entera de esas cosas?! ¡Mierda!- se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Ya no podía contener el desenfreno en su voz ni en su sistema que de almacenarlo, estaba seguro se convertiría en una toxina peligrosa para su cerebro.

-Porque yo pongo atención a las cosas, los lugares y las personas… Tu solo te preocupas por ti mismo y tus sentimientos que no pones atención a nada más. Es obvio que mamá se enteró lo que hizo padre y se la jugó al tú por tú con él para estar a mano… no hay más en esa historia que mucha hiel, sufrimiento y traición. Digno de una novela que no escribiré por lo vergonzoso que sería-

Demasiadas confesiones por un solo día.

Estaba mareado y muy enfermo. Siempre pensó que a pesar de las discusiones violentas y palabras bruscas entre sus padres al ser de temperamento caliente; aun había algo del gran amor que siempre hicieron alarde por todo el mundo mágico.

 _"Tal vez me equivoqué después de todo…"_ se dijo agotado viendo romperse la imagen que tenía de sus propios padres. Nada era lo que parecía que ya estaba dudando incluso de sí mismo _"Aunque eso explica porque Lily es la más normal de los dos"_

-Necesito respirar…- dijo Scorpius en voz baja, cabizbajo, caminando con rapidez a la dirección contraria.

Vio la intensión de Albus de seguirlo, pero lo impidió.

-Déjalo en paz, Al. Ha sido suficiente por un día- conocía a Scorpius y sabía que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar, conciliar y llegar a una decisión. De presionarlo solo conseguiría molestarlo y no era algo que deseara.

 ** _-o-3 días después-o-_**

Su cabeza dolía, apenas había dormido y tenía hambre; pero no por ello haría algo para solucionarlo. Se negaba rotundamente a bajar a la cocina.

Tantas cosas en su cabeza lo tenían absorto e inquieto. Hacia años atrás que no tenía un tic en la pierna que ahora volvía con fuerza, negándose a detener el movimiento.

-Sí que sabes escoger, bebe…- murmuró acariciando su bajo vientre negando con la cabeza –por un lado un talento literario con una vena sádica. Por el otro, un codiciado alfa con depresión… que casualmente son mis medio hermanos…- bufó por la nariz sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

 _"Aunque es poco ortodoxo parece que eso explica porque reaccionaron ante mi celo…"_ meditó recordando lo poco que sabía de su condición de omega recesivo. Sus feromonas no debían de ser tan potentes como para atraer a más de un alfa y ahí parece que obtuvo un premio doble.

-Eso sí que es mala suerte- golpeó ligeramente su cabeza contra el cristal sintiéndose aun intranquilo.

Vio cuando Albus se desapareció al pasar el límite de la casa y poco podía importarle. Ya no estaba molesto por su libertad de ir a donde sea que quisiera, en ese momento todo el maremoto de emociones que lo sofocaban, apenas y lo dejaban estar.

No notó cuanto tiempo transcurrió sumergido como estaba dentro de sus pensamientos, pero intuía por la inclinación de las sobras en el traspatio que ya pasaba de medio día.

 _"Quien diría que el sacrosanto salvador del mundo mágico es mi padre"_ refunfuñó cansado.

Ahora lo sabía, pero no lo sentía como tal. No lo conocía salvo por lo que se encontraba redactado en los libros históricos o el periódico y apenas lo había visto en persona. No era nada ni representaba lo que le correspondía. Solo una etiqueta de un papel que jamás interpretó como era debido.

La pluma en su mano tembló.

Su mano estaba indecisa, empero su corazón ya estaba más tranquilo que en todos esos días anteriores a dicha revelación _. "Parece que han pasado décadas"_ se dijo recargando su cabeza sobre el pergamino.

Releyó lo que escribió y estaba satisfecho con lo que decidió escribir a su padre. Una sola línea libre de ironía o reproche ya que estaría siendo falso con todos y consigo mismo si dijera que estaba molesto por ese secreto.

Era obvio que dolía no saberse conocedor de algo tan importante sobre si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, tras mucho darle vueltas al asunto, estaba agradecido de la vida que su padre decidió por él lejos de todo el esplendor Potter.

No solo cumplió con su parte como heredero de la fortuna Malfoy siendo un omega, si no que escogió como compañera a la persona, a su parecer, mas maravillosa para ser su confidente y su amorosa madre que le dio todo lo que poseía con tal de verlo feliz.

"Alfa, beta u omega, tu eres quien eres mi niño. Antes que cualquier cosa eres Scorpius Malfoy, un mago talentoso, inteligente e importante. Nunca lo olvides" su dulce voz volvió a sus oídos con esas palabras que acató como un credo y una ley en su vida.

¿Qué importaba que fuera un omega? No se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie y se mantendría fiel a mismo. Si logró superar estar embarazado a los diecisiete, sabía que podría sobrevivir a cualquier curva que le lanzara la vida por muy escabrosa que fuera.

-Knock, knock ¿se puede pasar?- miró reflejada la cabellera pelirroja en el vidrio antes de decidiste voltear.

-¿Preguntas ahora siendo que siempre entras a todos lados como Pedro por su casa?-

-Aja- dijo el ojicafé con una tímida sonrisa, apretando la bandeja de madera caoba que traía entre manos –Nunca es tarde para ser cortes-

-Viniendo de ti, dudo que dicha cortesía dure- se alzó de hombros, haciéndole esbozar una sonrisa apenas visible, pero la primera en varios días -¿Qué traes ahí?- señaló el tazón blanco cubierto con una tapa. Un olor agradable se desprendía de él, pero no sabía que era con exactitud, pero como parecía comida, su panza gruñó furiosa. Apenas caía en la cuenta de cuan hambriento se encontraba.

-Ehh… supuse que tendrías hambre y como Albus se fue desde temprano sin preparar nada para comer, intenté hacerte algo pero… creo que este quinto intento no quedó tan mal. Espero que te guste- sonrió nervioso como seguro sonreía en clase del profesor de pociones antes de que revisara que tan hábil era.

Decían que el amor nace de la vista, pero en ese caso, apenas podía descifrar que era con exactitud lo que estaba a punto de degustar. Parecía un espagueti con una salsa bechamel de coloración parduzca y unas especies de albóndigas de todos tamaños y formas inesperadas desparramadas por todos lados.

-Es un plato muy curioso y llamativo- no supo con exactitud que decir para no herir su sensibilidad tratando de no ser muy crítico.

-Igual que su creador… pero espero que sepa mejor de cómo se ve- se sentó a su lado, atento al primer bocado.

Era un sabor extraño. No lo que esperó, pero consideraba que no era tan malo para ser un quinto intento para alguien a quien usualmente terminaba quemando las ollas donde hervía agua para su te.

-No está mal… solo que el espagueti esta algo duro- le faltaba al menos diez minutos de cocimiento.

-¿Es espagueti crocante?-

-Buen intento- rió ante el claro esfuerzo que hizo.

-Pues parece que ni tanto, lo siento, pero soy pésimo para preparar cosas... aunque la verdad no sé por qué. No era tan mediocre para pociones- alzó ambas manos –pero ten, le robé estas trufas a Albus que seguro estaba escondiendo para su maratón de escritura- sonrió dejando sobre la charola cinco bolitas de chocolate cubierto con almendra troceada y echándose al momento una a la boca –dudo que se lo tome a pecho-

-Gracias-

-Y… ¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes… después de toda esa locura del pensadero y lo de la absurda confesión de amor indeseado- alborotó su cabello como si no supiera que hacer con sus manos.

-Lo he pensado mucho y realmente esta tan retorcido que nuestros padres hayan dejado que todo esto siguiera su curso-

-Si- alzó la mirada al techo –pero bueno, las relaciones incestuosas no es algo nuevo en la comunidad mágica ya que eso garantiza de una manera rara la pureza de la sangre y todas esas cosas. Así que supongo que en el caso de tu padre, no creo que saber de medios hermanos involucrados entre si sea lo más escandaloso que ha escuchado- asintió conociendo ese tono de voz que empleaba para aligerar el ambiente.

–Aunque por el lado de mi padre, no sé qué rayos estaba pensando o cuál es su idea. Solo sé que estaba furioso cuando llegamos ese día a San Mungo, pero inocentemente pensé que fue por nuestra metida de pata, de Alby y la mía. Claro que con esto que se reveló, ya no estoy tan seguro-

-Pero no importa. Al menos no después de estos días-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que ustedes podrán ser mis hermanos genéticamente hablando, pero nada más. Nunca conviví con ustedes dentro o fuera de la escuela y ya ni hablar de él… no los conocí hasta hace cuatro meses y medio atrás-

-Pero Albus…-

-Sé que suena a escusa barata, pero no recuerdo haberlo conocido antes de la escuela. Seguro me golpeé la cabeza cuando regresé a casa o lo borré selectivamente de mi mente por tratarse de un recuerdo doloroso, no lo sé- jugueteó con sus pulgares –pero lo que si sé es que saber esto no cambia nada entre nosotros… hermanos o no, soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass. Hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy. Ambos me criaron y me dieron todo lo que necesité en la vida y los amo por ello. Para mi esa es mi verdad-

Pensaba que tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, ya que de no afrontarlo de esa forma estaba seguro que se volvería loco. ¿Valió la pena saberlo? Ya no lo sabía. Su curiosidad estaba saciada, la caja de Pandora abierta, pero no era lo que esperó descubrir.

-Creo que es lo más sano por hacer- puso sus piernas en flor de loto dando un asentimiento.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, dudando que fuera sobre lo mismo _. "Y luego está eso…"_ se dijo sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¡Es que no entiendo como alguien puede enamorarse así como así!-

-Así que es por eso que re sonrojaste- rascó el puente de su nariz buscando las palabras adecuadas en el aire –enamorarse el más fácil del mundo. Ocultarlo de tu hermano parece que es lo difícil-

-No para mi… nunca lo hice, no entiendo cómo- quería abrazar sus piernas contra su pecho, pero su enorme vientre se lo impedía -¿Cómo es que ustedes…?- ni siquiera podía formular la pregunta con elocuencia.

-No puedo hablar por Albus, pero si por mí y solo te diré que no es algo que puedas controlar o esperar; imagínate esto: Un niño precioso, bastante altivo y seguro de sí mismo entrando campante a su primer día de clases; un grupo de alfas de séptimo grado bloqueando su camino…- Scorpius puso sus ojos de plato al recordar exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

–Obviamente no iba a pedir por las buenas que se hicieran a un lado porque no lo harían, entonces ¿Qué es lo que hizo? ¡Bingo! Usó su lengua afilada para moverlos, un certero hechizo digno de un profesional y como si eso no fuera suficiente; le dió una tremenda patada a Mike Stubbs cuando intenta tomarlo por el brazo por la mera osadía de hacerlo-

Scorpius se cubrió el rostro escarlata, avergonzado. Creía que a esas alturas nadie recordaría ese incidente.

-¡¿Estabas ahí?!-

-Claro, en primera fila y mira que me impresionaste. Jamás vi algo así antes ¿Cómo no me iba a cautivar alguien tan extraordinario y fuera de lo común?-

-¿No querrás decir un niñato irreverente y muy violento?-

-Nah- dijo volviendo a revolver su cabello con cariño –eres encantador de una manera poco convencional y enajenante. Estoy seguro que Albus también lo vio y por eso te ama- suspiró abriendo la ventana, dejando que aire invernal llenara la estancia.

–Lo único que no quiero es que lo tomes como algo que amerita una respuesta de correspondencia o aceptación de nuestros sentimientos porque no sería justo. Nunca es tarde para enamorarse y estoy seguro que si aún no lo sientes, ya llegará un día, no necesariamente hoy o mañana, pero sé que lo sentirás...-

-¿Y si no es ninguno de los dos?-

-Entonces llegando el momento, romperemos el vinculo. Lo único que importa es tu felicidad, no hay nada mas importante que eso-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado como va la historia hasta ahora! :D Ya solo restan 5 capis (aproximadamente) y 1 epilogo! (que nervios! :O)

Si no hay contratiempos nos vemos en menos de una semana con el siguiente capi! Les mando muchos besitos y que estén muy bien!

Por cierto! Ya modifiqué el capi 10 y queda establecido que en 1 mes nuestro bebe rubio dará a luz *W* que nervios!


	14. Decisión Crucial

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, fetichismo, voyerismo, incesto, aun no lo se xP) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Pareja:** James x Scorpius y mención de Harry x Draco!

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! Ya estoy aquí! tarde (lo se u.u) pero es mejor que nunca xD es que tuve problemitas por aquí y por allá que no me permitió terminar de escribir el capi TOT

Seguro se preguntarán porque cambié "mención de Harry y Draco" bueno, después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido cambiar el giro que le iba a imprimir de escribir sobre su relación en este fic y mejor lo haré en un pequeño fic de solo ellos dos a modo de precuela (serían aprox. 6 capis) que llamaré "Oscura Imposición" así que espero que les guste cuando lo publique ;)

Y como supongo que varios de ustedes se sienten mal por Al (yo también, no se crean;A;), también le daré su final a parte con un personaje que quiero mucho y que si me conocen, sabrán quien es ;P y si, será feliz! (ya que como la canción, solo le queda borrar y continuar~) El titulo provisional es "Razones Oscuras" :3 (Claro, a quienes me quieran acompañar en ese fic... si no pues ni modo :'V)

Mil gracias por comentar: **xonyaa11** (lo siento xonyaa pero si tomé tu voto, pero pues solo apunté 1 voto por persona y no hubo muchos que votaran solo por Albus... pero me alegra saber que a pesar de ese pequeño detalle, aun sigas la historia n.n), **Adriana Malfoy lml** (me alegra que te gustara! Si, a James ya le tocaba tener algo bello por una vez en su vida :'V), **Rebe Marauder** (lo siento porque no fuera lo que esperabas pero pues en una votación nunca se sabe que resultara a menos que este amañada XD) y **Cristine Malfoy** (escribiré de ellos querida! Espero que puedas darte una vueltecita cuando lo suba ;P)! Se los agradezco muchisimo por seguir por aquí! Besos~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Decisión Crucial**

Como comenzó de abrupto y repentino para el torpor de su ecuanimidad; así terminó el escándalo en la residencia y cualquier secreto o confidencia que guardaba, podía seguir dentro de sí para la gran tranquilidad de su mente.

Albus aporreaba con fuerza las techas de su máquina de escribir, listo para el digno final de su nueva novela.

Consultaba su bloc de notas para no olvidar nada de la construcción de sus personas, sus deseos y ambiciones, cerciorándose de no estar cometiendo alguna blasfemia contra sí mismo y el guion de sucesiones que deseaba mostrar; ese preciado último giro que estaba seguro mantendría en vilo a sus lectores hasta el último momento para aplastar sus esperanzas de un final feliz.

Esa era su especialidad y lo estaba disfrutando a cada línea y espacio que marcaba.

-"¿Plañidera esbelta de ocres fantasmas, beneplácitos y sempiternos?" ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!- Se crispó en su lugar al ver a su cohabitante menos favorito, en cuclillas, clavando sus ojos cafés en su escrito como si nada –por cosas como esas no leo tus libros, Alby. Necesitaría un diccionario a la mano para entender la mitad de lo que estás diciendo-

 _"Perfecto"_ gruñó su interior. Sabía de antemano que su hermano no era la mente más brillante de su grado, pero consideraba que eso no le daba justificación alguna para meter su nariz donde lo no llaman.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Jim?-

-Sí, pero ya llevaba más de 10 minutos hablándote y no me contestaste. Así que entré a ver que te tenía tan absorto- sonrió de esa forma taimada y divertida que de ser un encantamiento le produciría salpullido.

-¿Qué quieres?- frunció su ceño, arrancando el papel de la pesada máquina de metal.

No es que le avergonzara que leyeran sus primeras impresiones, pero si le hastiaba enteramente porque rompía por competo su proceso creativo. Su inspiración se fue volando liviana como pluma, tan caprichosa la dama como siempre y dudaba que regresara en un corto periodo.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- Sacudió una botella de Whisky de fuego como si fuera una travesura que le enorgullecía por completo. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De dónde la sacaste? Creí que papá quitó todo el alcohol de la casa… ni siquiera tenemos jerez para cocinar-

-¿Tu cómo crees que le hice? Lo metí de contrabando- su sonrisa de Cheshire se amplió. Aceptaba que a veces no le daba mucho crédito a su hermano, lo cual era un incentivo para sorprenderse por acciones como esa. Estaba súbitamente sediento -¿Por los viejos tiempos?-

-¿Cuáles viejos tiempos? Solo éramos tú y yo reunidos obligadamente por nuestra madre, contando tontería que al otro apenas podía importarle- rebatió tomando uno de los dos vasos que el pelirrojo dejó sobre su mesa -Además si fuera una costumbre no sería algo que hubiésemos dejado tirado por estos cinco meses-

James se la pensó un momento.

-Mejor tarde que nunca ¿no crees?- Albus arqueó escéptico la ceja -Hemos estado algo alterados. Tú te has mantenido frustrado todo el tiempo, mientras yo he estado ansioso, por no decir voluble- se alzó de hombros -¿Entonces vas a querer? Porque puedo terminármela de una sentada-

-Trae acá-

Bebieron un rato en pequeñas charlas que surgían tan aisladas una de la otra, con tópicos estratégicos de su parte que los mantenía al margen de la situación en la que se encontraban. No quería sensaciones turbias ni recordatorios de que rompió deliberadamente la promesa con su padre que cual juramento inquebrantable le vendría el costo tarde el temprano por su metida de pata.

 _"Incluso revelé mis sentimientos... que imbécil..._ " negó con la cabeza dejando que el alcohol hiciera su magia en su cabeza, borrando el desasosiego apabullante.

Los mililitros descendían de la botella. Delicioso y fuerte; algo seco pero tan encantador que le recordaba a Scorpius. Su sabor hipnótico y embriagante que instaba a probarlo una vez más que cuando menos lo notó, la botella ya estaba vacía.

Su hermano suspiró y por la intensión en su postura intuyó que no dejaría las cosas sin hablar al ser más denso de lo requerido en su profesión, que ni tardo ni perezoso, se metió a aguas turbulentas, como una trivialidad; en confianza del cómodo volumen de alcohol en su sistema.

-Sigo sin poder creer que mantuvieras algo así guardado, incluso de mi… creí que éramos confidentes y toda esa tontería de hermanos aliados contra el mundo y eso- jugueteó con el vaso entre sus dedos.

-Y lo fuimos- asintió. De toda su familia en el que más confió fue en su tío Percy y en James; Sin embargo al ser reservado desde nacimiento, no podía permitirse ser honesto con nadie -No tenía opción James. Lo prometí-

-Ya- dijo poco convencido, recargando su espalda contra la pared. Sacó una snitch de sus bolsillos siempre prácticos y la dejó volar por la estancia.

Permitió que sus propios ojos se perdieran un rato en su forma dorada y el leve sonido de aleteo. Había tantas cosas que aún lo perturbaban, pero sin el veritaserum empujando su verdad, se negaba a externarlo.

-Ten por seguro que nuestro padre no tarda en enterarse que abrí la boca y vendrá a reprocharme- dijo sin mirarlo. Enteramente seguro de su aseveración.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque es igual que tú. Terco, inflexible en las cosas que considera importantes o justas y precipitado a actuar antes de pensarlo. Gryfindor tenían que ser- ambos sonrieron -era un secreto que pude jurar que me llevaría a la tumba, pero tengo que darle crédito; Scorpius no se va a medias tintas...-

-Si. Va al todo por el todo... ¡Ahh! Esta tan jodido que sea nuestro hermano… o medio hermano, lo que sea- se bebió de un trago el medio vaso que aun descansaba sobre la mesa.

 _"Y finalmente dijo el motivo por el que deseaba alcoholizarse. Que predecible"_ se dijo negando con la cabeza, viéndolo abatido, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Si- y vaya que lo sabía.

Era una cruel broma de la vida haberlo predestinado de esa forma. Enamorarse como nunca de aquel encantador niño con mirada de ángel, para resultar ser el fruto prohibido que no debía probar.

–Pero a estas alturas me importa una mierda eso. He estado torturándome con ese establecimiento por años y ahora que lo sabe, me es indiferente esa etiqueta de "hermanos"- nunca había dicho algo con palabras mas enserio que aquello sin una gota de suero de la verdad. Nada podría borrar lo que sentía por él y el deseo de dominio lo inundó.

-Lo haré mío sea como sea...- Tal ver era él mismo o era el instinto el que hablaba, pero no le importaba. Lo amaba y Scorpius ya tenía noción.

-Eso no lo permitiré Al. No es justo. El merece poder elegir con quien quedarse y tú lo sabes-

-Por Merlín, James que a veces me haces dudar que seas un alfa- rodó los ojos. " _Justicia y nobleza ante todo… que tonterías…"_

-Me vale eso Albus y ya se lo prometí. Si no logra enamorarse de ninguno de los dos romperemos el contrato. Estoy seguro que sea quien sea el padre del bebe velará por su seguridad y cuidado, pero será todo-

-¡¿Qué prometiste que?! ¿Porque hablas por mi!- no quería verse alterado, pero lo estaba y le resultaba difícil mantener la compostura.

-Porque no puedes atar alguien contra su voluntad, obligarlo a que te ame. ¿Qué acaso estarías feliz teniéndolo aunque no te corresponda? ¿Romperías todo lo que es, su persona y corazón por egoísmo?-

-No…- refunfuñó iracundo contra su hermano y su faceta de buen chico. "Como si realmente lo fuera" se dijo cegándose por la furia carmesí.

-Además no sé porque te alarmas. Estoy seguro que de enamorarse de algo de los dos, te elegirá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Son tan afines que es impresionante. Eres inteligente, atento, competente, interesante. Compartes su humor, su pensamiento, sabes de libros e infinidad de cosas... Es imposible competir con algo así- bajó su mirada castaña.

Su resignación le parecía una mala treta de su parte aunque en su interior, comprendía que no estaba siendo deshonesto. ¿Como podía ser él el mejor hombre de la situación? no lo sabía, pero su actitud si que lograba cabrearlo.

-Wow. Cuanta seguridad en ti mismo- dijo con sarcasmo –nada que ver con el famoso y confiado James Sirius Potter de la escuela-

-Es lo que es- se alzó de hombro mirándolo fijamente, atrapando con rápido movimiento la snitch sin gesticular; calmado y nuevamente con esa expresión que no alcanzaba a comprender -Uno puede aparentar lo que quiera para agradar, aunque en el fondo no seamos enteramente así y estemos rotos, tan lejos de poder se reparados... Tu mejor que nadie debería de saberlo-

-Vaya que si-

 _ **-o-1 semana después-o-**_

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su espalda baja como siempre que era necesario un masaje para calmar el entumecimiento y el dolor por su sobresaliente vientre.

Untó un poco de aceite de pomelo para hacer su trabajo mas sencillo a través de la suave piel de alabastrita que vibraba con complacencia cuando atacaba los puntos vulnerables que lo aquejaba con dolencia día y noche.

Deseaba poder hacer más, pero el único consuelo residía en la promesa de un pronto alumbramiento.

-No se calma… estúpido dolor...- dijo el rubio con un puchero. Como un acto reflejo, besó su sien, cambiando de posición, para poder tener mejor acceso de su voluminoso vientre.

-Tranquilo Scor... es solo que el bebe ya esta muy grande- trató de decir pero el rubio solo se ofuscó mas.

-¡¿Me estas llamando gordo?!-

-Claro que no- dudaba llamarlo así alguna vez -Pachoncito, tal vez,gordo jamás- Scorpius chilló ofendido.

Si bien sus mejillas y caderas estaban mas redondeadas que cuando llegó, le resultaba muy adorable; ademas su piel parecía brillar con ese brillo nacarado que dudaba poder dejar de fantasear con él, pesara lo que pesara o como se viera.

-Tonto...- apretó sus parpados, tomando su mano sin notarlo. Sus dedos fríos se entrelazaron con los suyos, buscando su apoyo y calidez.

Esos pequeños intercambios o roces inocentes cargados de una muda intensión de la confianza que le tenía;eran todos suyos. Gestos breves y certeros, mas que suficientes para soportar una vida entera lejos de él.

-Tranquila Celestine… no molestes de más a mamá…- murmuró trazando un infinito con sus dedos por el suave vientre, donde estaba seguro el pequeño bebe tenía un agradable hogar. Pudo sentir su movimiento continuo. -buena niña, buena niña…- siguió hablándole hasta que notó que las pataditas cesaron por completo.

-¿Cómo le dijiste?- su pálida ceja se arqueó.

-Ehh…- carraspeó incomodo. Nunca lo dijo en voz baja y ahora se avergonzaba - Celestine. Me gusta el nombre y siempre he llamado así al bebe... al menos en mi mente- Scorpius hizo una comisura con sus labios.

-Pues a mí no me gusta. Ninguna hija mío se llamara de esa forma. ¿Qué acaso no has leído la historia del nombre homónimo?- ladeó la cabeza. Era obvio que no y le parecía cruel que preguntara como si no lo conociera –es un personaje horrible… además ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña?-

-No lo sé. Cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en él bebe, siempre me imagino a una hermosa niña rubia con ojos grises, con piel pálida y una encantadora sonrisa… además le gusta el sonido de mi voz y según me decían en la escuela, es irresistible para las chicas- bailoteó sus cejas y con emoción notó el rubor en sus mejillas -¿Tú que nombre prefieres, Scor?-

-Un nombre de estrella o constelación Algo simple y elegante… probablemente Norma si es niña o Ophiuchus si es niño-

-Que horrible nombre- sacó la lengua para molestia del rubio.

-Así se llamaba mi tatarabuelo-

-Sigue siendo un nombre nefasto- Albus intervino sin alzar los ojos de su lectura. Parecía que le importaba poco la discusión y quiso gritarle que también interviniera –"el domador de serpientes" es algo fuerte para ser usado en este siglo o cualquier otro- la sonrisa torcida que le dedicó a Scorpius le dejó una desazón en la boca del estomago que decidió hacerle caso omiso.

-Quieres acariciar a Celestine, Alby?-

-No gracias- Albus torció el gesto. Nunca lo había visto interesarse en acariciar o hablar con él bebe, lo cual se le hacia muy extraño. Sabía lo huraño que podía ser, pero no esperaba que lo fuera con quien podía estar casi seguro que fuera su primogénito.

 _"Después de todo fue el primero en poseerlo..."_ se dijo meditabundo, echando detrás de la oreja los largos cabellos de Scorpius.

-¡No se va a llamar Celestine y es mi ultima palabra! ¡Hum!- sonrió por su berrinche que le resultaba adorable -¡Y ahora para que se te borre la sonrisa cínica, tendrás que leer el libro que te de y me dirás que te pareció!-

-¿¡Que!?¡No es justo!- ahora fue su turno de soltar una protesta donde nadie se apiadaría y que el eco de la risotada de su hermano, fue la única constante de su mal paso con ese hermoso escorpión voluble.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cerrando la carta que su padre le mandó como respuesta, suspiró. Le dio una golosina a la lechuza a modo de agradecimiento y la vio emprender el vuelo de regreso a su hogar.

Claro que estaba mejor, pero eso no quería decir que saber sobre sus orígenes fuera un jardín de rosas que simplemente podía cerrar con candado y arrojar la llave al mar.

Su padre, parco con sus asuntos, le pidió tiempo. No es que le debiera explicaciones, pero aceptaba que algo tan delicado como eso ameritaba una larga charla para que ambos pudieran estar en paz el uno con el otro.

Si tenía muchas preguntas, sería raro que no las tuviera, pero dudaba que por el calor del momento pudiera formularlas con la parsimonia y cordialidad que su casta le permitía.

-Ya lo haré cuando nazcas- le dijo al bebe en su vientre que acomodándose por cuarta vez en el día, hipó.

James descansaba placido sobre su hombro tras un infructuoso intento de leer "La tregua" de Mario Benedetti. Le daba crédito por intentarlo y leer cuando mucho diez páginas antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Era un logro pero consideraba que podría hacerlo mejor.

Negó con la cabeza volviendo a llevar la mano al vientre, disfrutando el aroma del pomelo del aceite; era reconfortante mientras el bebe se mantuviera quietecito.

" _Y ahí está la quinta vez"_ frunció el ceño por la molestia de su movimiento violento que le hacia pensar que estaba jugando un partido de quidditch ahí adentro.

El medimago ya le había informado que faltaba muy poco para terminar su gestación y que sin falta se conectaría la chimenea con su despacho en San Mungo para poder dar a luz con la comodidad y seguridad adecuada.

Como si no estuviera lo suficiente preocupado por cosas trascendentales circulando en su vida; el alumbramiento era lo que se posicionaba en primer lugar generándole verdadero terror. Aun no estaba listo y dudaba alguna vez estarlo.

-La única ventaja es que no estaremos solos…- murmuró apenas audible sintiendo una agradable sensación que trataba de matar la incertidumbre con una espada filosa que temblaba en su mano.

Una cálida sensación se cimbró en su pecho, matando la congoja. _"Me aman…"_ pensó aun sin poder creerlo por lo absurdo que resultaba siquiera pensarlo.

Pese a los roces, las discusiones y ese pésimo comienzo que no podría perdonar por más que el tiempo pasara; apreciaba a ambos Potter al borde de pensar que realmente podía llegar a quererlos pese a su propia racionalidad. Eran interesantes a su manera que no sabía con exactitud que sentimiento predominaba.

 _"¿James o Albus?"_ se dijo cerrando sus ojos tratando de pensar que era con exactitud lo que le trasmitían.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía nada por ninguno de los dos ya que no era cierto a pesar de haberle sembrado la duda al mayor de los Potter. _"Que sufran un poco"_ se dijo con tranquilidad.

Hacía seis meses atrás hubiese dicho que era indiferente a cualquiera de los dos, pero ahora que los conocía por la fuerza de la convivencia a las que se vieron obligados por aquel compromiso que residía en su vientre; sus sentimientos eran tan diferentes que no podía discernir.

El cariño y el enternecimiento se colaron poco a poco, apenas reconocible e insondable que cuando menos lo pensó ya sentía que sus sentimientos eran más grandes de lo que quería darle crédito.

Por un lado estaba James. Dulce, divertido y carismático. Un rayo de sol, suave y dinámico que le daba esa sensación de confort y estabilidad que no encontró nunca en otra persona.

Por el otro Albus. Quien no solo era sarcástico, ufano y crítico. Un desafío electrizante que siempre lo motivaba a estar alerta y listo para contraatacar. Movilidad y mucho debate entre temperamentos afines que estimulaba su intelecto.

Sentimientos que eran diferentes, pero similares en su esencia que parecían con ligereza separarse en intensidad y tipo. Dos asíntotas que nunca lograrían juntarse, empero no sabía cuál era cual.

Caminó con dificultad para regresar su novela terminada y notó que Albus Potter seguía ahí en su lugar leyendo ávido apenas reparando en su movimiento.

-Creí que ya habías leído "Grandes Esperanzas"- dijo como que no quiere la cosa, sacando un nuevo ejemplar para la tarde.

-Estaba releyéndolo, esperando inspirarme un poco. Por culpa de aquel troll no pude terminar mi nueva novela- señaló al pelirrojo comenzaba a desperezarse, frotando sus ojos.

-Ya- contestó con un asentimiento a la par que sus ojos recaían en un conglomerado de hojas sobre las piernas del menor de los Potter –pude ser demasiado enérgico que llega a ser molesto, pero no...-

-No lo hace con intensión-el azabache completó su idea y no le quedó de otra mas que asentir con una media sonrisa sin saber exactamente por qué -Si, si, si. Y que lo digas. Es una patada en las bolas la mayor parte del tiempo; pero es _familia_ \- el tono en la inflexión que empleó le fastidió; era claro el sentido en el que lo dijo.

-¿Y tú no ya habías leído "Persuasión"?- señaló el delgado libro en su mano.

-¿Qué tiene? Me gusta este libro; era el favorito de mi madre- el ojiverde apretó los labios. Si que extrañaba a su madre y parecía que incluso alguien como Albus comprendía la herida que abrió sin pensar –y ahora por hacerme sentir mal, tendrás que darme a leer tu borrador. Así estaremos a mano-

-No dejo que nadie lea mi borrador más que mi editor…- desvió la mirada -¿Y no que no te gustaban mis libros?- _"Nuevamente su suspicacia"_ se dijo al caer en cuanta de su congratulación.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Estoy aburrido. Además puedo apostar que puedo darte uno que otro tip para mejorar tu obra- se sorprendió de su propio cinismo, pero disfrutó con entereza que el otro no se lo tomara a pecho.

-Cuanta petulancia- bufó pasándole las hojas –dudo que puedas mejorar la perfección, pero adelante-

-Y hablando de petulancia- estaba disfrutando ese intercambio pasivo- agresivo que siempre mantenían y realmente se preguntaba ¿porque nunca se le acercó? si tenían tanto tanto en común.

Esa afinidad le hacía pensar que cuando era niño, Albus hubiera sido la persona ideal a la cual darle su primer amor pese a sus innumerables fallas. _"Aunque ahora ya no estoy seguro de nada"_ meditó acomodando su cabello sobre su hombro.

-Pese a que puedes ser irritante como nadie, con un pésimo control sobre ti mismo, creo que pudimos ser grandes amigos...-

Cerrando el libro con fuerza, colocó ambas manos sobre su posa brazos, sin apartarle su penetrante mirada, acercando su rostro al suyo. No había forma que le intimidara y evitó que su sonrisa ufana se expresara por la seriedad de su rostro.

-Pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo… quiero ser más que eso- las mejillas de Scorpius ganaron color. _"¿Porque esta siendo tan honesto justo ahora?"_ se preguntó sintiendo que el alma se le caía al suelo -y pudiste ahorrarte lo de irritante porque sale sobrando- contestó molesto, saliendo de la habitación.

¿Que había sido eso?

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños! Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco :3 (si no, pues ni modo xD) Lamento lo corto del capi, pero es que quise reservar un punto critico para el siguiente y una escena que me estaba muriendo por escribir! :3

Ya estamos a casi nada de terminar el fic y estoy mas que feliz! Les mando besitos y que esten muy bien!~


	15. Aliento Final

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, voyerismo, incesto) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola a todos! Lamento la abrumadora ascua en la que los dejé pero pues ya saben lo que pasa a las personas sensibles que no saben como reaccionar a un comentario negativo. Tan feliz e inspirada que estaba de llegar a los 100 comentarios en AY para que de un momento a otro como jenga cayera hasta el suelo, acongojada por una semana entre lloriqueos y sin la musa inspiradora. Pff** Se que para muchos no es el resultado que esperaban, pero así es en las votaciones, nunca se puede tener contenta a toda la gente...

Así que ya un poco repuesta y con lo mejor que pude conseguir para este capi, espero que de la poca gente que aun sigue por aquí, sea de su agrado!

Mil gracias por comentar: **Cristine Malfoy** (me alegra muchísimo querida!), **Adriana Malfoy lml** (me hace muy feliz que pueda transmitir algo de lo que estoy sintiendo mientras escribo linea linea esta historia :')) y **Rebe Marauder** (si, pero pues no puede estar con los dos ni amarlos de la misma manera... así es la vida :'V).

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Aliento Final**

Con la nieve acumulándose en el alfeizan y otro tanto creando grandes remolinos con la ventisca invernal, la temperatura de la residencia subió al ritmo de villancicos alegres y el crepitar de los leños en el hogar.

No era lo que ninguno de los tres pensó como una celebración y por tanto por mutua selección fueron posponiendo las fiestas navideñas hasta que vencidos por el peso de la tradición, optaron por algo pequeño de último minuto que culminó con un buen banquete organizado por Albus y la apertura de los obsequios bajo el árbol.

Jugaron un par de partidas de ajedrez mágico y James no podía evitar pensar en el "hubiera" de la situación curiosa en la que estaban sumidos.

De haberse hecho responsable su padre de Scorpius, con seguridad así hubieran sido sus navidades, años nuevos y demás festividades. Albus ufano dominando los juegos de mesa, el mismo jugándole bromas al azabache para bajarlo de su nube, Lily Luna rodando los ojos por la pena ajena y Scorpius riendo de lo lindo.

Ponche y comida navideña en La Madriguera, los suéteres Weasley. Le sonaba a algo trillado sacado de una postal navideña, pero no por ello era menos encantador.

 _"Probablemente de esa manera no me hubiera enamorado de él"_ se dijo meditabundo cortando otra rebanada del pastel de frutos secos que le obligó a hacer una mueca al encontrarse con una uva pasa.

Sí que pensaba que su vida hubiera sido más sencilla de no haber conocido el amor. Ser un sin vergüenza indolente a morir desangrado un poco cada vez que se aleja para siempre de su alcance aquel chico que simplemente no podía ser para él.

Suspiró al verle barajar las cartas de snap explosivo. Demasiado amor convergido en un solo punto para tan breve instante, pero aunque dolía, estaba conforme de que aunque esporádico, tuvo la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Los ojos plateados brillaron con ese esplendor pícaro y supo que estuvo en problemas por tercera vez en la velada.

-¡No es posible!- bufó James tirando de sus pelirrojos cabellos al verse derrotado en la ronda final de snap explosivo. Le molestaba perder, incluso ante alguien tan excelso como el omega que acariciaba su pronunciado vientre. _"Aunque se ve demasiado feliz para estar molesto"_ se dijo recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo.

Scorpius por su parte, podía sentir su nariz crecer medio metro de lo bien que se sentía consigo mismo. Si algo apreciaba a la par de diseñar modelos experimentales para nuevas pociones, era ser mejor que un adversario tan fuerte como James.

-A veces se gana, otras se pierde, galán. Suerte para la próxima- soltó una risilla al ver su expresión derrotada.

Se estiró cual felino en su silla disfrutando por primera vez en semanas no sentirse que todo le jugaba en contra con toda la fuerza de su propia enormidad y torpeza adquirida. " _De saber lo bien que me sentaría jugar un juego de mesa, lo hubiera hecho antes"_ sonrió pleno mostrando sus dientes.

-Fui generoso contigo- intentó decir desviando la mirada.

-Pretextos, pretextos, se un buen perdedor- cuanto le gustaba ganar y más algo importante como el derecho de nombrar al bebe en su interior porque ya tenía justo el nombre ideal después de haber examinado un par de pergaminos de estrellas y constelaciones.

James sí que fue persistente negándose a ser derrotado y nada le gustaba más que no le dejaran las cosas sencillas; solamente así podía disfrutarlas con entereza.

-¡Albus, véngame!- pidió haciendo un puchero como niño chiquito, pero al ojiverde no podía importarle menos suspirando cansino.

-Es una tontería. Paso-

-Cuanta emoción por quien podría ser tu hijo...- ironizó consiguiendo que alzara una ceja.

-Es solo un nombre; no es la gran cosa- ladeó la cabeza intentando descifrar cuál era su problema esta vez -Seguro cuando crezca termine odiándolo y se lo cambie por algo simple y muggle haciendo que sean vanos sus esfuerzos por buscar un nombre adecuado- finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

Su poca cooperación solo podía significar que no le importaba o que su mente divagaba muy lejos de esa colina, en ese lugar donde guardaba primordialmente sus secretos.

Seguía sin comprenderlo y dudaba alguna vez hacerlo.

Desde el última momento que charlaron solo ellos dos y su fresco ofrecimiento de su amistad que no dudó rechazar, alegando un deseo de algo que no estaba seguro poder corresponderle, porque ni el mismo adivinaba sus meros sentimientos.

¿Amor o amistad? Sabía que le gustaría ser su amigo por la afinidad que tenían con todos sus temas de interés… pero amarlo como el mismo lo profesaba a boca cerrada y con cada acción bienintencionada o torcida; no estaba seguro.

-El alma de la fiesta ha hablado- ironizó para bochorno del pelinegro que se limitó a carraspear –así que yo me encargaré del nombre del bebe. De todas maneras lo iba a hacer quisieran o no. Esto solo fue una mera formalidad- sonrió besando la mejilla del pelirrojo –feliz navidad, James-

-Felicidades, precioso- rodó los ojos por el mote que tan bien sabía que no le gustaba, pero que por ser noche buena, lo dejaría pasar.

Con paso pesado y algo torpe gracias a la bebida de manzana sin alcohol, se aproximó hacia el ojiverde, quien se tensó como hacía mucho no lo veía.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla para no reír al verle reticente a mover musculo alguno –feliz navidad para ti también, Albus-

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y no podía ser mejor momento con un momento como el yule para limar asperezas y más cargando con su buen humor que nada parecía turbar.

 _ **-o-o-1 semana después o-o-**_

 _"Es muy extraño" fue_ el primer pensamiento que decantó tras su exhaustivo análisis.

Era muy buen observador, pero había algo no le gustaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos al juntar las partes de cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas. No era una sensación agradable la que estaba destrozando la boca de su estómago que en ácido se revolvía agitado.

Un contacto inintencionado de sus brazos, un roce de yemas de los pálidos dedos en busca de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender; miradas que no decían lo que escondían porque no hablaban de lo mismo que cuando decantaban en él.

Decir que estaba molesto, era decir poco. La desazón instalada en su pecho estaba justificada, pero estaba seguro que de externalizar su sentir, se expondría demasiado.

 _"Que irritación"_ se dijo mordiendo su uña de esa fea manera que muchas veces se ganó reproches de su abuela Molly, pero en ese instante cualquier cosa perdía su valor; estaba cabreado.

Sabía de la mañas, artimañas y malas costumbres de su hermano por su larga trayectoria de mujeriego por todo Hogwarts, las personas hablaban y los rumores siempre corrían, por tanto esperaba casi cualquier cosa de él.

El bajo intelecto le hacía propenso a despilfarrar palabras vanas y tonterías que fascinaban a las masas por muy inverosímiles que fueran. Era atractivo y condescendiente, por tanto consideraba que su hermano era un experto al jugar con sus cartas más fuertes en cualquier momento, pero lo que no esperaba era que Scorpius buscara su contacto de forma inconsciente.

Suponía que era inconsciente de eso, pues no notaba sus breves sonrojos o sus propios ojos grises buscando los castaños.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo con todo su proceso hormonal desfasado y una verdad en la cual no tenía control alguno?

Ambos dormían plácidamente sobre el sofá tomando la siesta vespertina de Scorpius y con gusto le hubiera arrojado agua en la cara bobalicona de James para que borrara su ufana sonrisa de por medio, sin embargo por cierto respeto al rubio se abstuvo de hacerlo.

 _"Que suertudos pueden ser algunos"_ bufó con agria expresión deteniendo su mano a medio camino de tocar el protuberante vientre que se mostraba bajo una amplia camisa de algodón.

Regresó a ver sus propias manos, captando aun su incomodidad al pequeño pensamiento de tener contacto con otra persona de esa manera natural y sin doble intensión. No era afectuoso y dudaba poder serlo, incluso si esa otra persona fuera el que siempre catalogó como "el amor de su vida".

A todas leguas Scorpius embonaba dentro de la premisa de gente en busca no solo de afecto tácito, si no de real expresión; alguien que lo disfruta en palabras y acciones dulces y delicadas. Nada de eso podía darle y bien que lo sabía _"tal vez si renunciara a ello fuera posible que…"_

Detuvo su pensamiento cayendo en cuenta de que pedía imposibles y que a su alfa dominante no le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea. Así como el mismo no podía renunciar a su peculiar manera de expresar encandilamiento mediante la manipulación de la piel y demás juegos rudos de sumisión, Scorpius al ser tan libre e impositivo tampoco renunciaría a sus ideales que lo regían.

Era cansada su forma de ser, sin embargo no por ello era menos cautivador. El chico de luz iridiscente era tantas cosas que no podía soltarle, no después de años de tenerlo preso en su mente en una continuidad que estaba seguro que a muchos turbaría por lo perdurables que podían ser sus sentimientos imperecederos.

 _"Como si pudiéramos ser solo amigos"_ se dijo asqueado de la idea.

Scorpius se despertó primero con sobresalto y una clara expresión de afrenta. Fuego en sus ojos claros y cuanto se alegraba estar a unos protectores diez pasos de su furia. _"Seguro esta hambriento"_ se dijo conociendo de sobra esa expresión.

Comenzó a zarandear al pelirrojo con ahínco con ambas manos.

-¡Quiero un persimón! ¡James! ¡Quiero un persimón, ahora!-

-¿Qué?- su voz modorra le resultaba tan patética que no sintió ni un gramo de compasión por él -Albus, traduce ¿quieres?- frotó sus ojos cansados al ser despertado de improviso y alborotó sus cabellos pelirrojos que tan lisos como eran, volvieron a su lugar original.

-Es una fruta con forma de tomate, del color del chabacano y con un sabor como a mamey- la expresión turbada de James permaneció igual -¿Qué no lees? ¿Porque nunca sabes nada?- puso los ojos en blanco para que viera su molestia de tener que lidiar con mentes pobres como la suya.

Las mejillas de Scorpius se tornaron rojas de frustración. No sabía como, pero comenzaba a pensar que ese bebe ya tan demandante de nacimiento seguiría de esa manera por el resto de sus días como un señorito de familia acomodada que no se le podía negar nada. _"Parece que eso si viene de los genes Malfoy, inyectado por el líquido amniótico"_ meditó interesado.

-¡Se de frutas normales! Y si me preguntas de dulces, soy experto en eso- entre más minutos pasaban, Scorpius se veía más frustrado –¡has algo, Al que parece explotará en cualquier momento!-

-Dame dinero- el pelirrojo boqueó indignado.

-¡Pero si tú eres el millonario escritor del siglo!- ladeó una sonrisa. Si esas tenían con Scorpius de ser tan allegado y tocarlo con sus sucias manos como cualquier cosa, decidió utilizar sus propias palabras para picarlo.

-Pero acordamos compartir ¿no es así? Ya que te recuerdo que ese bebe podría no tuyo…-

-Que tacaño… ¡bien!-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El manuscrito de Albus era demasiado limpio para ser simplemente eso.

Sus ojos vagaban incansables de renglón en renglón sin perder nada de la situación. Mantenía el ritmo usual y característico de él sin sobre sentimentalismo o sensaciones baratas.

Claro que conocía su escritura y una que otra figura literaria que empleaba escondida como una firma indeleble, no por nada tenía todos sus libros pese a decir que no eran de su agrado.

 _"No tiene por qué enterarse"_ se dijo con media sonrisa decidió a dejar eso como un secreto. Con un asentimiento, acomodó las hojas perfectamente del manuscrito que parecía más un ejemplar listo para la imprenta que a muchos cambios de estructura y carácter.

Tamborileó un poco su pluma dispuesto a una pequeña corrección, pero su mirada no dudó en dirigirse a James que ya llevaba dos pasadas frente a su sillón de lectura.

Era raro porque observando el reloj de cedro tallado en la pared, a esa hora se ejercitaba fuertemente en la azotea donde más de una vez se descubrió avergonzado de si mismo al espiarlo por su innata curiosidad.

-¿Vas a algún lugar?- preguntó al pelirrojo que acomodando lo mejor que pudo las solapas de su capa de auror, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sip. Recibí una carta hace rato de mi oficina. Al parecer no son nadie sin mí en el trabajo. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Mi padre/ jefe me dio luz verde para ir a poner en orden la situación como buen mandamás. Que magnánimo ¿no crees?- sonrió burlón.

-Claro. El jefe de los aurores puede permitirse ser un pelmazo cuando se le antoje- pudo escuchar su alegre risa y se erizó en su lugar.

Poco le importaba hablar mal de su padre, no lo conocía en persona por tanto no le sentía cariño alguno, además consideraba bien sabido las influencias pestilentes que se movían en el Ministerio.

-Vaya que si- con un gesto descuidado echó su cabello hacia atrás -Regreso en la noche o a más tardar el fin de semana. Dependiendo de qué tan jodido este todo-

Era como si hubiera inhalado humo denso que le impedía respirar y por instinto llevó su mano a su vientre. Faltaba tan poco para su alumbramiento que le sorprendía la idea de que James entre todas las personas involucradas fuera capaz de ponerlo en un segundo lugar.

Claro que se sentía dolido, molesto y relegado. Alguien como él no merecía ese trato y era demasiado importante para ser un vil tapete que podía simplemente pasarle encima y de estar en una sola pieza, sin sentir cualquier sencillo sentimiento a flor de piel, estaba seguro que le hubiera reprendido con toda la fuerza de su ser; pero lo único que se animó a decir fue:

-Ya. Que te diviertas-

 ** _-o-3 días después-o-_**

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso.

-¿Quieres más fraiser?- preguntó Albus mirándolo de soslayo. Notó su pregunta muda y el interés en su bienestar, pero no podía decirle gran cosa.

El pastel de deliciosa crema con una base de esponjoso biscocho de vainilla y el sin número de rebanadas de fresa generalmente lograba hacer que el mundo pareciera mejor por un instante, pero no esa vez.

-No gracias. Estoy satifecho- el azabache notó que era una mentira, pero no agregó mas.

Claro que no ponía en la ecuación de su ansiedad la ausencia de James pues ¿porque le preocuparía? No eran nada mas que conocidos/ amigos /posibles persona vinculada, por tanto no comprendía ese gusanillo que se removía bajo su piel que le impedía estar a gusto.

 _"Seguro porque ya tardó demasiado sin decir algo de su paradero"_ suspiró. _"Una maldita carta, un patronus... nada..."_

-Voy a mi cuarto a... si...- no pudo continuar y decidió subir a su cuarto dejando su pastel a medias.

No tenía sentido su sentir y comenzaba a volverlo loco.

 _"¿Porque no vuelve ese, ese… tonto?"_ Rechistó inflando sus cachetes. Se sentía incómodo y miró la puerta cerrada de James haciendo más clara su ausencia como una nube gris que le impedía sentir el calor de sol.

Nunca se sintió de esa forma y comenzaba a frustrarse que sus cabellos se resintieron por tirar de ellos.

Abrió la puerta como esperando encontrarlo ahí en su interior, en su cuarto usualmente desordenado con bromas, libros, hojas y dulces por el piso que le intriga a como le hacía para caminar por ahí sin tropezar; con su sonrisa taimada, su cabello rebelde del color del ocaso y sus ojos castaños que ocultaban la mayor parte del tiempo su tristeza.

Su aroma a bosque y brisa nocturna por todos lados aceleró su corazón y algo ajeno con falanges fantasmagóricas se apoderó de su persona.

No debía hacer lo que el instinto le pedía hacer, pero sus manos se movieron autónomas llevándose una de las chaquetas a sus fosas nasales e inhaló hondo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Agotado como estaba de no dormir en esos cinco días de caos en su oficina, James finalmente regresó a la residencia percibiendo como poco a poco se perdía el efecto de las bebidas energéticas que tomó como si fueran caramelos para mantenerlo cooperativo, servicial, alerta y de buen humor.

No podía creer que aun que pese a no tener dicho puesto como jefe de escuadrón por mucho tiempo, realmente se hizo indispensable en la oficina. Sus subordinados buscaban su concejo y era una pieza clave que comprendía como se movían los engranajes.

Por medio segundo pudo notar el orgullo de su padre, antes de que lo camuflara con un seco "buen trabajo, es todo" que le dio el ánimo necesario para poder regresar sin despartirse en el camino.

En ese breve intercambio no tuvo nada que ver con como fueron las circunstancias de abruptas y agotadoras de grandes jornadas forzadas y tensas que entre ellas, en una sola ocasión estuvo tentado a abrir la boca y revelar a su gamberro padre, que sabía de aquel secreto y no le importaba echárselo en la cara.

Claro que ser tan canalla como sonaba a sus oídos, echando por la borda a su propio hermano solo por estar furioso con su padre, no era alguien que pudiera ser. Incluso si Albus deliberadamente habló de ello al igual como habló de su depresión; no podía realmente.

 _"Si mi padre ha de enterarse, no será por mi"_ sopesó tomándolo como la mejor decisión que sostenía.

Sus pasos se sintieron pesados en los peldaños de madera y lo único que deseaba era darse un buen baño antes de hibernar bajo un puñado de sabanas por al menos 18 horas. El clima infernal de diciembre no estaba con condescendencias y arreciaba con un viento endemoniado que calaba hasta los huesos dejando escarcha sobre cualquier superficie que lograra alcanzar.

Lo que vio al entrar a su cuarto, le sorprendió más de lo que en otro tiempo hubiera hecho.

 _"¿Es mi ropa?"_ se preguntó sabiendo la respuesta al ver de cabo a rabo la montaña de prendas de todo tipo y colorido siendo dispuesta a forma de un nido gigante donde descansaba Scorpius enrollado con una de sus más gruesas bufandas.

-¿Qué haces ahí pequeño?- sonrió percibiendo como sus hombros descendían y se relajaba de inmediato. " _Cuan increíble es lo que una sola persona puede provocar"_ se dijo consiente que ese truco no funcionaría con nadie más que con él.

-Ehh…- sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí al ser atrapado en algo que no parecía ni el mismo comprender –tenía frío… y supuse que no te importaría… además el suelo se ve casi igual de cómo lo dejaste- arrugó su respingada nariz.

-Tienes razón, esto le da un toque más hogareño- se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto?-

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí? Aww que lindo- el rubio bufó indignado.

-Solo estaba siendo previsor ya que si mi parte omega te escoge como pareja y te mueres, me dolerá horrores. No es por otra cosa…-

-¿Pero se vale soñar no crees?- los ojos grises miraron el suelo con cierto halo de vergüenza.

Hacía tiempo que no se tomaba las cosas a pecho y menos proviniendo de ese omega que tenía tanta vida palpitando en sus venas que tratando de protegerse de la adversidad, recurría a la mordacidad haciendo impermeable su fortaleza a cualquier muestra de su propia vulnerabilidad.

Además se le hacía enternecedor que creyera en la posibilidad de tenerlo como pareja. Él no lo creía posible, pero sabía que la imaginación que desde niño le salía a raudales era una bendición en un momento preciado como aquel.

-Todo era un aquelarre en la oficina. Oficios, quejas, llaves extraviadas, hechizos alarma sonando sin poderse romper... si te contara todo lo que pasó me llevaría toda la noche, pero creo que te puedes dar una idea de porque demoré más de lo que dije que lo haría- se recargó sobre sus codos.

–Asimismo, no creo morir tan pronto. No sé porque, pero siempre pensé que morirá por los cuarenta, siendo un solitario, olvidado y muy promiscuo jefe de aurores… probablemente de una enfermedad venérea o de un ataque cardíaco en mi apartamento de tanto pastrami en mi cuerpo- estaba jugueteando un poco con la verdad, pero el rubio no sonrió.

-Tonto… ¿Por qué siempre caes en la negatividad?- sus dulces manos acariciaron sus parpados donde se encontraban las marcas negras por la ausencia de sueño y dejó que su cabeza se recargara en ellas. Era tan cálido –yo si te recordaría e incluso te extrañaría…- siete palabras que le bastaban y salían sobrando para el resto de su vida. Era lo único que pedía y estaba feliz.

Su expresión encandilada y rozagante palideció poniéndole en un momento de alerta. Estrujó sus parpados como si sintiera algo muy doloroso en su vientre bajo.

 _"No… no es posible"_ se dijo angustiado dejando que le tomara con fuerza la mano. Sufría con infernales horrores y notó que comenzó a sudar frío.

-Oh por Merlín, James… creo que ya viene…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado y que no demore tanto para el siguiente capitulo, pero si lo hago, será porque mi word se des habilitó de mi compu TOT alguien sabe donde conseguirlo de manera gratuita? :'V bueno... espero no tardar mucho!

Les mando besitos y que esten muy bien! Ya se viene el ingeniero y estoy muy ansiosa! Hasta la próxima!~


	16. Llegada Sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, voyerismo, incesto) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños, no, aun no he muerto! Pues les diré que (probablemente no les importe mucho), pero he estado algo ocupada en estos días y pues el tiempo que le he dedicado a escribir es muy reducido, por tanto tarde bastantito en terminar este capi (el cual iba a quedar mas largo, pero luego decidí que era mejor separar algunas ideas ) Uff! Realmente espero que les guste pues me esforcé bastante y realmente espero no demorar tanto para el siguiente y ultimo (sip, sería catalogado como el ultimo, pero aun nos faltaría un epilogo que les prometo, será largo!)

Lamento si el capi tiene incongruencias o metidas de pata, cortar el hilo de jalón y luego retomarlo, siempre es super difícil y mas para mi que soy tan distraída xD pero bueno, la ventaja es que la historia ya va a terminar :P

Mil gracias por comentar: **Cristine Malfoy** (Sip! ya se viene! :O), **Adriana Malfoy lml** (como siempre un placer leerte y me alegra que te haya sacado una sonrisilla xD), **Rebe Marauder** (ohh no te pongas nerviosa! Solo fue un decir xD), **xonyaa11** (y claro que les irá bien! no tener cosas en común es muy refrescante en las relaciones pues en este caso los impulsará en ser mejores e intentar nuevas cosas :3)y **Guest** (que interesante! que afortunado error para mi :') me alegra que te gustara! :D)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Llegada Sorpresa**

Antes de siquiera escuchar su nombre, supo que algo andaba mal. No era muy perceptivo con los sentimientos ajenos pero la intuición era algo que ya lo traía impreso en su código genético. Su espina se crispó en alarmas que sonaban en ecos tortuosos sobre su sien.

Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a mantener la calma pues su perspicacia que pocas veces fallaba, le indicó de qué iba la alarma del piso superior.

\- ¡Albus!- los ojos castaños impregnados de pánico comenzaba a infectarlo con ansiedad.

Traía en brazos al omega que contorsionando una mueca de color estrujaba con sus finas manos la tela de su vientre -ya va... tiene... tenemos que...- sus balbuceos producía un escozor en su mano para darle una buena surra por su contagioso nerviosismo.

-¡Por Circe, James. Ponte en una pieza que me pones de muy mal humor!- gruñó ¿-como rayos te sobrepones en una misión?-

-Eso es diferente. Estoy entrenado para esas condiciones y circunstancias específicas pero esto… esto me sobre pasa. Sé que tengo que hacer, pero es de Scorpius de quien hablamos... si algo malo le fuera a pasar yo no podría…- apretó sus labios con fuerza.

-Entrando en pánico no se soluciona nada, cabeza hueca. La verdad no entiendo cómo puedes ser jefe de escuadrón con ese temple- estaba claro que no era el momento para sus usuales discusiones, pero no podía evitarlo –eres tan exasperante que apenas puedo soportarte pedazo de…-

-¡Quieren callarse los dos que...!- resopló agitado apretando sus parpados el rubio -¡qué voy a tener un bebé, maldición! ¡Y ustedes aquí argumentando tonterías!-

Suspiró con fuerza deseando ya estar fuera de los límites para poder sacar su varita confiscada.

-Usa los polvos flu, James. Yo iré por la maleta y les mandaré un patronus a nuestros padres…-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El movimiento y las innumerables cantidades de hechizos sanitarios, preventivos y demás dentro de la sala operatoria que no tenía más que una minúscula ventana para asomarse, era un verdadero calvario mientras que las largas horas de la mano seguían la una a la otra en lúgubre reserva.

Tanto el padre de Scorpius como el suyo (que aunque costase asimilarlo era padre compartido de los tres) estaban ahí, lanzándose escabrosas miradas de lados contrarios de la sala, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos inescrutables. Seguía costándole trabajo ponerlos en la misma oración o en dichos términos que los atenazaba en una relación que decantara en la procreación de una vida, pero era real por más que cualquiera quisiera negarlo.

 _"Aterrador"_ se dijo desviando su mirada nuevamente a la sala donde se encontraba Scorpius.

Tenía un leve conocimiento sobre el procedimiento mágico para los nacimientos y lo delicados que eran, era por ello que anhelaba estar al lado de Scorpius tomando su mano. Con seguridad besaría su sudorosa frente y le daría palabras de aliento que tal vez no necesitara, pero que lo ayudaría de cierta manera.

Su padre le repitió que no había que preocuparse ya que el parto generalmente se realizaba mediante una cesaría mágica evitando cualquier dolor y estrés tanto de la madre como de la criatura, minimizando así las complicaciones; además el sanador era de confianza y con renacido animo ponía a su cuidado la salud del bebe y Scorpius.

 _"Aunque ya está tardando demasiado_ " se dijo pesaroso, golpeteando las yemas de sus pulgares de sus manos entrelazadas.

No sabía cómo sentirse al saber que solo ellos cuatro eran los únicos que esperaban noticias de Scorpius. Una parte de él esperó ver a los gélidos abuelos del rubio o algún otro familiar incómodo con gran rencor, pero ni señales de ellos había.

Era consiente que su propia madre imposibilitada a ocultar sus sentimientos transparentes, no se presentaría al nacimiento de su primer nieto y no podía culparla. " _Seguro ver al señor Malfoy sería terrible para ella"_

Negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie, anhelando poder correr alrededor de la manzana para calmar un poco su desesperación. Estaba angustiado, pero procuraba estar lo más ecuánime posible, listo para cuando el medimago llamara. Albus por su parte era otro cantar.

Su ceño generalmente fruncido, ahora hacia que sus cejas parecieran una sola "v" sobre su frente dándole un severo semblante que en otro momento lo hubiera instado a carcajearse en su cara.

Si su relación fuera otra, estaba seguro que le hubiera tomado la mano para decirle que todo estaría bien.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Catapultándose como resorte nada más abrirse la puerta con un medimago muy sonriente, tras un laborioso y dentro de lo normal alumbramiento, Draco Malfoy fue el primero en pasar.

-Felicidades, es un varón- dijo su afectado timbre el sanador, como si fuera la noticia del siglo, que en cierta medida lo era.

La pedrada llegó a su frente, pero apenas podía moverse en erráticos movimientos que cual autómata aprendiendo a andar, avanzó pasos cortos y desequilibrados.

Para Albus estar ahí en esa escena era surreal. Nunca pensó verla en la vida real ni mucho menos tan de cerca pues considerándola algo ajeno a su persona era netamente perteneciente a sus novelas galardonadas.

Ahí estaba el con su cabeza hacia atrás sobre una almohada, respirando pausadamente. Tan cansado, pero con un brillo que resaltaba sus ojos grises entreabiertos. Una suave sonrisa pintó su rostro cuando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una tela blanca fue depositado sobre su regazo. Él bebe lloraba y gimoteaba con fuerza agitando sus bracitos y piernas.

" _Al menos tiene buenos pulmones_ " se dijo como la única idea básica que tenía sentido en el mar nuboso que eran sus pensamientos. Era imposible verlo y saber quién era el padre de esa criatura rosada y ruidosa.

 _"Pero es obvio que es su hijo de su madre"_ se dijo notando la apenas visible borla de ralo cabello platinado.

Advirtió al patriarca Malfoy recargando su peso sobre la cama, con un gesto tan encandilado y repleto de amor hacia su unigénito y como besaba su sien. Distaba tanto de la imagen que tenía de él que verlo bajo esa nueva luz era más de lo que necesitaba en esa semana.

-Lo hiciste bien mi niño, lo hiciste bien-

-Gracias…- con cuidado trató de incorporarse sin dejar de tocar la manita rolliza que apretaba su índice.

-Es tan bello- su hermano ya estaba acuclillado a su lado, admirando sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Estaba fascinado y no cabía en su emoción que al igual que siempre, ni se molestaba en disimular.

-¿Y cómo se llama? Porque algún nombre debe de tener… no por nada estuvieron dos horas peleando en el snap explosivo- apenas y reconoció su propia voz. Entumecida y rasposa por negarse a usarla en las horas previas.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Caelum Izar Malfoy- su propia boca con autonomía formó una media sonrisa al meditar que realmente se esforzó por ese nombre pues iba enserio con el hecho de que quería nombres de constelaciones y estrellas en el nombre de su primogénito y que mejor que "Cielo Estrellado" para engalanarlo.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó James animándose a aquello que ni el mismo podía verse haciendo.

Los bebes eran objetos frágiles y delicados. Dudaba poder sostenerle de una manera adecuada sin romperlo y con precaución se cruzó de brazos. El pocionista bufó, pero Scorpius con asentimiento le dio el visto bueno.

Nada más descansar en los brazos de su hermano, él bebe se quedó profundamente dormido -Bienvenido, pequeño Caelum-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tenía la noción de que la duración de toda la faramalla de dar a luz y lo que precedía no era muy tardado, pero tras la salida del medimago que revisó su condición, comenzaba a impacientarse.

¿Cómo podía amar profundamente a alguien a quien apenas conocía y que no esperaba? No lo sabía resultando un incomprensible misterio que le colmaba el pecho de tal medida que ya le echaba de menos. Su pequeño cuerpecito cabía perfectamente en sus brazos y sus almendrados ojos cafés lo miraban con atención como si fuera lo mejor en su corta vida.

Sabía que debía de seguir en observación, pero ya ansiaba irse.

Rebuscó entre las cosas de la maleta que con minuciosidad preparó para ese día de finales de Enero. Ropita pequeña color verde y amarillo que su padre con amabilidad le envió, frazadas tejidas marca Weasley y entre más removía menos veía indicios de su libreta de pociones. _"¿Pero qué?"_ se dijo frunciendo el ceño. Recordaba a la perfección haberla echado y ahora parecía que solo fue producto de su imaginación.

 _"Y ahí va mi intento de matar el tiempo"_ se dijo agotado recargando su cabeza contra la almohada. Pudo escuchar al medimago pidiéndole por quinceava vez que no se esforzara pero poco podía importarle, estaba inquieto _"que estupidez"_ bufó molesto sintiendo como las horas transcurrían con lentitud.

-¿Mirando las baldosas del techo esperando que se muevan? Que interesante- apretó los labios por el chascarrillo que tan mal le caía en ese momento -¿Puedo intentarlo?-

-Muy gracioso- ironizó -¿Cómo esta Caelum?-

-Perfectamente. El sanador dice que salió muy bien en las pruebas, perfectamente sano y que si en el último examen sale bien, los podrán dar de alta a ambos- sonrió acomodándole la sabana para cubrir sus piernas desnudas –yo estoy bien, si te lo preguntas-

-No lo hago- sin poder evitarlo su corazón dio un brinco. No era la primera vez que estaban solos, pero la sensación de maravillosa calidez no abandonaba su cuerpo pese a ya no tener a Caelum en su vientre.

-Que cruel- sonrió sentándose en la única silla dentro de esa minúscula habitación –pero ni que hacerle-

-Deja de ser dramático. Te estoy viendo y pareces estar bien- sacó la lengua divertido -¿quieres acompañarme?- palmeó el espacio en la cama individual donde descansaba. Por alguna razón la presencia de James conseguía tranquilizarlo con su luminosidad de la misma manera que siempre lo conseguía, apaciguando su alma y acelerando su corazón.

-Pensé que no lo pedirías- sonrió dando un salto a su lado, dejándole que se acomodara sobre su pecho.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba molesto consigo mismo.

No había empatía ni sensación de reconocimiento por su parte al ver fijamente a la criatura que ahora curioseaba con ojos atentos dentro de su cuna, meciéndose divertido consigo mismo. Cabello rubio y piel pálida como la de Scorpius y pequeñas pecas sobre sus bracitos con unos ojos de una tonalidad como el coñac. Tembló.

La certeza avanzaba a pasos agigantados y sabía la respuesta de antemano; no era hijo suyo pese a lo que pensó en primera instancia, doliera cuanto doliera. Sin poder contenerlo, se dio la media vuelta y con paso seguro se dirigió al cuarto de omega para ponerle fin a su agonía de una vez por todas.

El ardor por Scorpius seguía quemando vivo, pero no podía ser suyo a menos que lo hurtara de su vida anhelada, privándolo para siempre de su libertad. Tal vez sufriría en un breve lapso, pero quería auto convencerse que era para mejor en sus deseos egoístas, que comprendería que eran dos seres que en su afinidad, se merecían.

Claro que la parte racional se anteponía como persona pensante que era. ¿Cómo hacerlo si lo lastimaría tan profundamente que nada mas rencor y amargura quedaría de a montón reservado para el?

La marca en su cuello era la imagen clara de aquel a quien escogió, logrando finalmente después de casi siete meses que se desvaneciera la suya sin dejar rastro alguno, tal cual si nunca hubiese existido. Su sangre hirvió en un desenfrenado odio hacia su consanguíneo.

-¿Porque él?- cuestionó apenas audible. Los ojos grises se clavaron en él, avergonzado.

Era un reproche lleno de resentimiento que nada podría detener ni evitar que saliera con desprecio contra su hermano por arrebatarle la única cosa en la vida que realmente deseaba pese a poseerlo todo.

-No lo sé- era honesto pues parecía que también para él mismo era una sorpresa -Mi cuerpo lo escogió a él y ahí termina la historia... no es algo de lo que yo haya tenido conciencia o que hubiese sido realmente la decisión- calmada como se percibía su voz solo lograba exasperarlo. Estaba resignado a su destino y lo aceptaba con todo el entusiasmo que se permitía.

¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo si él se estaba muriendo? Tras habérsela jugado al todo por el todo en esa su apuesta monumental donde el azar regía, lo perdido todo sin reparo y la única esperanza se escapaba de su alcance.

-¿Porque no pude ser yo?- sus ojos grises insondables parecían sentir una especie de lástima innecesaria.

-Realmente te quiero Albus y de todo corazón reitero mi idea de tener una amistad. Tenemos tanto en común que choca con todo lo que hubiera pensado, en el buen sentido-sonrió ligeramente como si realmente lo hubiese sorprendido – eso es algo que realmente me alegra haber descubierto y que no lo hubiera hecho de no haber convivido contigo estos meses que pasaron- no sabía si era por el momento o por ser un reciente padre, pero había tal semblante de madurez que días atrás no percibió.

-Sin embargo es por eso mismo que de llegar a una especie de impase que choque contra nosotros sobrepasando lo que creemos y lo que somos, al ser tan similares de temperamento, ¡nos mataríamos el uno al otro, hiriéndonos tan hondamente, que llegaríamos a un punto en el que nos arrepentiríamos en nuestra decisión de permanecer juntos!-

Pensar en ello escocia cual trago amargo en su garganta. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de ceder terreno ni por el favor del otro. ¿Podría ser posible que la misma erosión del agua en la roca sería más dúctil que sus posturas inamovibles?

Sabía la respuesta, por ello sus labios se negaron a hablar falacias.

-Y por si fuera poco, tú tienes gustos muy específicos de dominancia y sumisión que disfrutas con entereza ¿o me equivoco?- no pudo decir lo contrario –yo no puedo darte eso, Albus. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no una persona sumisa; ni lo soy ni pienso serlo sin sentir una completa humillación a lo que soy… pero eso no quiere decir que tu debas renunciar a ello pues es parte de ti y sería injusto reprimirte tu propia felicidad por otra persona, aunque esa persona sea yo-

Ambos guardaron silencio por breves momentos, Albus miraba al suelo esperando que la santa trinidad pudiera interceder sus palabras que estaba seguro las cargaba de hiel contra su suerte y la verdad que le decía ese chico que se alejaba cada vez mas de su agarre.

-¿Y crees que él pueda hacerte feliz?-

-No lo sé… pero es lindo pensar que nuestra propia felicidad radica en otra persona ¿no lo crees?- asintió.

El rubio colocó su delgada mano sobre su hombro obligándolo a ver hacia él; por primera vez en su vida sintió los cálidos labios de Scorpius contra los suyos como una bienaventurada despedida.

Su suavidad era tan abrumadora como pequeños destellos que dolía su pecho que se estrujaba en sus ojos lagrimas traicioneras que nunca antes sintió la necesidad de derramar como en ese momento, mucho menos tras las palabras murmuradas por esa dulce boca –gracias por amarme durante todos estos años Albus-

Era una despedida y no hubo necesidad de decir más al ambiente que con sepulcral ceremonia siguió en mutismo.

Avanzó por el pasillo con las manos en sus bolcillo, percibiendo sus propios ojos húmedos de sentimientos impronunciables y finitos. Tanto para decir, sentir y pronunciar que dejarlos en lo más hondo de su ser no parecía le mejor idea, pero que ahora que lo pensaba, ya no tenían cabida en un nuevo intercambio de palabras con Scorpius.

Perdió la oportunidad que ya no volvería y aunque distaba mucho de estar en paz consigo mismo, ya no podía hacer más. Claro que no podía odiarlo ¿Cómo hacerlo? Seguía siendo una constante en su mente pese a pertenecerle a su hermano.

-Es la primera vez que te veo llorar, papi- era imposible confundir esa voz que le instó a regresar la mirada.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí, Lys?- el rubio, apresando su brazo con el suyo, recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Vine a ver si tenía que felicitarte por tus arduos esfuerzos tras dar frutos o a consolarte. Ya sabes, listo para todo- chasqueó su lengua -Menos mal que llegué justo a tiempo- no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-

-Lo suficiente- sonrió enigmático. Aunque tener público tras semejante humillación era una idea que no le gustaba, le alegraba tener que ahorrarse repetir lo que acababa de vivir –aunque parece que tu hermano se arrepintió de entrar al verlos besuquearse. Se veía lindo todo abrumado como perrito perdido- lo que menos necesitaba era tener que lidiar con James.

-Vámonos…- fue lo único que consigó decir, acomodándose las solapas de su chamarra.

-¿Vas a dejar las cosas así, Aly? Chico malo- soltó una risotada del todo divertido. No le debía nada a nadie, mucho menos a su hermano. Si quería ser merecedor de Scorpius debía de esforzarse a ser más de lo que ya era y no se la dejaría fácil como ya lo tenía.

-No es mi problema…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** chan, chan, chan! Es todo por el momento y créanme que ya comenzaré a escribir el siguiente capi que tendrá un enfrentamiento que seguro todos o la mayoría estará esperando! :O

Les mando besitos y que estén muy bien!


	17. Sueño Roto

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a la Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mi :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (Que tal si el universo de Harry Potter estuviera regido por el Omegaverse? xD), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje), Hay relación chico- chico, palabras altisonantes, violación, probablemente (trío, bsdm, voyerismo, incesto) Están advertidos y es momento de retirarse si eso los espanta :9

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola hermosas personitas! Finalmente después de esta travesía de casi 4 meses, finalmente subo los dos últimos capítulos finales de esta maravillosa historia (sip, decidí separar el capi en 2 porque quedó en extremo largo D:) y que como generalmente me pasa, es una montaña rusa de emociones para mi y aunque varios de esos sentimientos no fueron muy positivos por el simple hecho de la modalidad de votación que decidí tomar (que no volveré a hacer porque como generalmente es, no puedes satisfacer los gustos de todos), quisiera agradecerle enormemente a la gente que siguió aquí conmigo a lo largo de la historia pese a lo malo, aburrido, tedioso que pudo volverse jeje! Muchas gracias, los adoro! :D

Mil gracias por comentar a mis eternas acompañantes: **Cristine Malfoy** (Jeje es Lyssander! con el cual la mayor parte de las veces me encanta emparejar a Albus :P), **Adriana Malfoy lml** (pues era necesario dejar las cosas en claro con Albus que le sirviera como una especie de cierre para prepararse para un nuevo amor después de estar estancado con Scopius ;) y claro que se solucionará el malentendido ya que es el capi final de este fic! :D), **Rebe Marauder** (Me alegra ponerte una sonrisa :D Y pues si me sigues en la historia que escribiré de esos dos, tendrá mas escenas como esa XD) y **Guest** (pues aunque respeto tu opinión, yo creo que esos dos estarán muy bien con una relación larga y estable ya que aunque son tan diferentes se complementan entre si, brindándose la comprensión, el apoyo y cariño que ambos necesitan :D y me alegra que estés preparada para la historia de Harry y Draco n.n)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Sueño Roto**

Su hijo.

Cuando el medimago se lo dijo, tuvo que tuvo que repetirlo al menos ter veces para poder creerle _. "No es posible"_ dijo sin poder borrar la fácil sonrisa que ensanchaba su boca. Ya era padre de un maravilloso ser que ahora descansaba en sus brazos.

Su hijo.

Simples palabras que ahora generaban un hueco en su cerebro explotando en millones de fragmentos por todos lados, constituyendo nuevas formas en organizados planos, adquiriendo un matiz nuevo, diferente y más profundo. Su exaltación apenas cabía en su cuerpo por ese nuevo significado que adquiría aquella palabra.

Un trozo vida compartida entre él y Scorpius, una amalgama de ambos fusionándose en un ser perfecto como era Caelum. Si había de estar agradecido con la vida era en ese justo instante donde era el ser más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Y yo que pensé que eras niña, pequeño... Has de decir que tú papá es bastante tonto por no darse cuenta... Pero ya aprenderás a tenerme paciencia- río emocionado.

Si bien su corazón estaba tranquilo al finalmente conocer a su niño, Scorpius era punto y aparte.

Le pertenecía o al menos así decían en los libros de lectura que era el significado de la marca en el cuello de un omega, sin embargo distaba tanto de la realidad y no lo sentía como tal. Scorpius no podía ser aprisionado o censurado por algo tan vano como una marca, era tan libre como las plumas de las lechuzas que desprendiéndose de ataduras, volaban tan lejos de su origen hasta perderse en la bruma.

 _"Y luego está la promesa que le hice…"_ se dijo cabizbajo. Si bien, su relación era mucho mejor de lo que fue tras ese abrupto día que giró la vida de ellos tres, ya no eran extraños unidos por el destino ni tenían animadversión entre ellos. Scorpius parecía tranquilo a su alrededor y conforme cuando se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo, buscando su calor, pero no lo veía como un afecto ardoroso como el que el mismo aun sentía en su interior quemando en combustión lenta.

-Porque no lo es… al que ama no es a mí- se corrigió. Después de ver lo que vio, le parecía una respuesta lógica el escoger a Albus y no podía culparlo. Su hermano era un hombre bastamente rico, inteligente, con cultura y temple que el mismo carecía; además todos al final terminaban por escogerlo ¿porque Scorpius no lo habría de hacer?

Tanto distaba del vínculo que compartían, que le parecía ahora tan lejano tal cual siempre debió ser. _"No hay nada más que pueda hacer"_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mirando por última vez la ventana de ese cuarto de San Mungo, tras la que el medimago aseguraba ser la última revisión para darle de alta, suspiró.

No creía que las cosas se tornarían de esa forma con tal prontitud. Claro que sabía que tarde o temprano abordaría el tema de su marca con Albus, pero que lo encarara en caliente prácticamente exigiéndole que recapacitara con su relación, lo dejó completamente exhausto.

Claro que tenía sentimientos por él. A pesar de ser un completo cretino, el alfa era considerado, atento pese a fingir no serlo e interesante, siempre con algo que decir o agregar como critica acida sobre cualquier tema o algo inteligente que prácticamente le robaba la palabra de la boca, sin embargo, no veía como algo romántico ni mucho menos sexual la relación que podrían tener.

 _"Tal vez fui muy cortante con mis palabras…"_ se dijo mordiendo el interior de su mejilla sabiendo que fue lo mejor. Una cruda verdad siempre era mejor que una dulce mentira.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó su padre tocando la puerta prácticamente entrando como siempre solía hacerle.

-Claro- sonrió disipando cualquier pensamiento tumultuoso que pudiera tener sobre su decisión. Con ese parco afecto que le tenía peinó su cabello con sus dedos, dándole un pequeño toque en su nariz que le hizo arrugarla.

Sentándose a su lado sobre la cama, levantó su varita permitiendo que una taza se colocara sobre su mano y que con delicado movimiento una tetera vertió un contenido que lo engañó por un momento.

Mirándolo, le parecía una simple taza de té de flores, pero lo que le intrigó fue que su padre también atenía sostenido el plato por el otro extremo como procurando que no fuera a caérsele, pero dudaba que esa fuera su intención.

-¿Qué puedes percibir?- cerró los ojos inhalando la taza que mientras más lo analizaba, distaba mucho de ser una de té. _"Es una poción"_ se dijo feliz dispuesto al reto que le estaba poniendo.

-Es como algo dulce; tal vez anís… no. Es regaliz- respondió cerrando los ojos, dejando el que aroma inundara sus narinas. Era como el caramelo duro de las paletas de regaliz que abundaban en el callejón Diagon –madera de pino y encino…- como los bosques profundos y misteriosos de las montañas altas siempre cubiertas de nieve donde hacen retiros de quidditch en los veranos –y… manzana- era dulzón y acido como manzanas verdes, tal cual el aroma del cabello de… -¡ES AMORTENIA! ¡Papá!- bufó molesto por haber caído y no darse cuenta antes de que se le soltara tanto la lengua.

Sus defensas así como estaban de desarmadas, percibió cada palpitar de su corazón acelerado como si fuera su piel de papel, tan fino y fuerte que lo acaloró. Estaba tan avergonzado que sentía que moriría.

-Tal y como lo sospechaba- sonrió con tristeza acariciando sus rubios cabellos. Veces como esa, conseguía malhumorarlo por su perspicacia, probable intuición paterna que no necesitaba en ese momento. Hizo puchero.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque era necesario. La marca en tu cuello te enlaza de por vida con esa aurorcillo pelirrojo pacotillas y solo quería estar seguro de que no fueras miserable en esta unión a la fuerza. Nada partiría más mi corazón que verte infeliz y que tus sentimientos chocaran con tu destino- lo meditó un poco –además, seguro debes de saber lo difícil que es para un omega borrar una marca ¿no es así?- asintió débilmente.

Claro que lo sabía, pero en los libros jamás preparaban para lo que era la vida real y más un escarmentarlo en carne propia. " _Seguro es diez veces peor de que se describe"_ sintió un escalofrío. Tenía noción que solo existían tres formas de borrar una marca formada.

1) Que el alfa en cuestión, marcara a otro omega como suyo. 2) Con un complicado hechizo antiguo que la gente prefería evitar por lo doloroso que podía resultar y 3) Con la muerte de uno de los dos… pero por obvias razones, la marca no se borraba permaneciendo con un halo brillante hasta el final de sus días como un estigma de lo que una vez hubo ahí.

 _"Y luego está el repudio de la sociedad por los omegas marcados con un vínculo roto, como si se trataran de criaturas miserables y abandonadas que no merecían una oportunidad nueva de vivir"_

Como intuyendo su línea de pensamiento, su padre rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, dejándole que pusiera su cabeza sobre su clavícula.

-¿Recuerdas cuando eras más pequeño y te di a oler esta misma poción?- infló los cachetes. Como olvidarlo.

Desde niño sintió una pasión ni tan secreta por las pociones, por tanto siempre que pasaba tiempo con su padre, le gustaba cuando disponía para él hileras de calderos con diferentes clases de pociones que como un juego, siempre trataba de adivinar de qué poción se trataba exclusivamente por el color, olor y textura. La amortenia siempre le pareció una sustancia inodora, algo sosa sin algo interesante que la definiera, hasta ese momento. _"Y yo aquí pensando que jamás adquiriría un aroma…"_ sus mejillas escarlatas ardían.

No era la peor maldición enamorarse del padre de su hijo, pero aún no estaba listo para encarar dichos sentimientos que no quería ni necesitaba por el momento, pero estaba seguro que si seguía postergándolos o negándolos, James terminaría por creerle y renunciaría a él por su naturaleza sacrificada y honrada. _"Qué tontería_ " se dijo molesto. Se negaba a darle más tiempo de su pensamiento a esa idea.

-Tal vez no es el más brillante de los Potter, pero creo no es el peor y eso ya es una ganancia. Además sacó la belleza de su madre, gracias al cielo-

-Papá…- besó su sien en esa muestra afectuosa que solo se permitía cuando estaban los dos solos.

-Sea cual sea tu decisión, sé que será la correcta-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Adormilado como se sentía, percibió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con lentitud, obligando a sus parpados a abrirse pese a que pesaban demasiado.

La idea de encarar a James le abochornaba después de semejante revelación a su propio padre y prefería postergarla lo más que pudiera. No estaba mentalmente preparado para eso pues ya le era suficiente hacerse la idea de ser una madre para alguien, como para enfocarse en otra cosa.

En ese breve tiempo en su cuartito en San Mungo conoció más de sus orígenes de lo que hubiese sabido en toda su vida. Le parecía un acto curioso, pero muy afectuoso de parte de su querido padre que le hizo respetar aún más a su madre por haber estado todo el tiempo al lado de su padre pese a no compartir lazos sanguíneos.

Tal vez todo el amor que creyó ver en sus padres era fruto del cariño, la constancia y hermandad, de un verdadero afecto que los unía en casi todos los sentidos y eso no demeritaba la imagen que ya tenía de ambos; si no la engrandecía.

Percibió una mano acariciando su cabeza que lo hizo espabilarse al momento. Un rostro que no quería ver, mucho menos tan de cerca; por instinto se hizo para atrás.

-Realmente eres la viva imagen de tu madre, Scorpius…- Harry Potter ni más ni menos con su mejor cara de póker como en los libros de historia mágica. Probablemente una máscara insondable que se obligó a forjar con el paso de los años, pero no podía estar seguro.

Era obrio que no se refería a aquella a quien siempre por convencionalismo llamaba madre y por consiguiente le generó escalofríos. Con ojos bien abiertos buscó la mirada de su progenitor quien tan calmado como nunca lo vio, asintió.

-Él sabe que tú sabes- no daba cabida a malinterpretación, sin embargo, no quería saber nada de él, ni su pseudo- interés después de 18 años de existencia, ni de la paternidad que pese a estar ahí, no la veía ni la sentía como tal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sin morderse la lengua tal cual cruzó su mente. El jefe de los aurores apretó su puño. No quería sonar tan grosero como le salió, pero no pudo contenerse, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

-Simplemente quería hablar contigo-

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Todo lo necesario ya lo sé y no necesito de alguna clase de disculpa de tu parte o que me digas que te arrepientes por abandonarme, realmente no me interesa- desde que su momento de iluminación llegó, su mente analítica aterrizó en esa conclusión. No había nada que le dijera o que le pudiera ofrecer que pudiera resarcir el tiempo de distanciamiento y ausencia en su vida.

-Scorpius…-

-Sé que las condiciones en las que fui concebido no fueron las óptimas o las que imaginé y los detalles de cómo iniciaron una relación siendo que ustedes no podían verse ni en pintura, tan poco me concierne, eso es entre ustedes y es su problema, pero lo poco que pudiste hacer por mí, no lo hiciste y no se puede reparar-

-¿Qué más pude hacer? Hice una promesa con Draco y tenía que cumplirla…-

-Si hubieras sido tan valiente como lo eres en todos los relatos de tu vida documentados, hubieses luchado por tenerlo todo y con la fortuna de tu lado, seguro lo hubieras logrado, pero no lo hiciste y preferiste salir por la tangente-

-Bueno, no salió del todo de escena, pequeño- agregó su padre, acomodando su flequillo hacia un lado -Aunque no la necesites, te dejó una pensión para cuando fueras mayor de edad, eso es algo- se alzó de hombros –te protegió durante tu estancia en Hogwarts para que no te molestaran por ser omega y ahora disipando los grandes rumores de tu enlace y alumbramiento. Incluso va a apelar por ti para que te dejen entrar a la escuela de pociones-

No sabía porque su padre se empeñaba tanto en darle puntos buenos de esa persona desconocida que prefería verle de lejos como el ídolo de la justicia que era, a un hombre que prefirió renunciar a sus obligaciones como padre.

-No era necesario. Yo puedo valerme por mí mismo y protegerme. Si bien lo que pasó fue un error de mi parte, asumí la responsabilidad y aquí me tienen, no abandonaré a Caelum y aunque sea difícil, ingresaré a la escuela de pociones. Puede que me cueste mucho pero lo lograré y será por mi propia fortaleza y destreza-

-Te dije que no sería tan fácil, Potter- murmuró su padre como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Igual que su madre…- rebatió desviando su mirada verde –puede que no estuviera contigo, Scorpius, pero nunca dejé de pensar en ti…-

 _"¿Y eso de que me sirve?"_ pensó con un suspiro. Durante esos largos años nunca le dedicó más de medio pensamiento ya que nunca careció de absolutamente nada. Tal vez estaba siendo muy obstinado, pero no cedería y le abriría los brazos así como así.

-Si bien no estuve para ti en tu infancia o adolescencia, me gustaría conocerte y que me dieras la oportunidad de estar a tu lado- en su mirada pareció notar aquel brillo que James también poseía, aquel que decía "Incluso si dices que no, no desistiré hasta verte sonreír"

Su corazón dio un brinco.

Sin esperar más, el héroe del mundo mágico volvió a tocar su cabeza como se le hace a un niño pequeño y con resignación dio media vuelta. Al verlo tomar el pomo, decidió abrir un poco de su corazón y lo que pensaba.

-Lo único que te realmente agradezco de hacerte a un lado, es que gracias a eso me permití conocer a mí la persona más maravillosa y fantástica para ser mi madre, Astoria Greengrass. Solo por ese simple hecho, no puedo odiarte-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _"¿Por qué vienen uno tras otro?"_ se preguntó abrumado y bastante acalorado al ver entrar al pelirrojo con su pausado caminar, apenas haciendo ruido sus pisadas.

Su padre ya se había retirado media hora antes para darle la notica personalmente a sus abuelos de su próximo retorno y eso lo dejaba totalmente todo y expuesto con todos sus sentimientos en su garganta.

James no dijo nada y su usual jovialidad estaba disfrazada con un semblante más serio ajeno a su persona. Se sentó sobre la silla más próxima a la cama y aporreó sus pulgares el uno contra el otro sin animarse a decir algo.

Su actitud lo desconcertaba, pero ni el mismo quería agregar algo por las palabras de su padre aun zumbando en su oído. Lo amaba y no podía soportarlo. Quería gritar, quería correr para deshacerse de esa sensación, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que lo mirara de esa forma tierna y picara que no podía resistir, rodeándolo con sus brazos cálidos.

-Así que ya tomaste tu decisión, ¿huh?- tuvo que parpadear dos veces porque lo que veía y lo que escuchaba no le parecían provenir de la misma persona. ¿De qué iba su actitud?

 _"No es posible que escuchara lo de mi padre ¿o sí?"_ se preguntó haciéndose por inercia hacia atrás. Esa sensación de ser expuesto no le gustaba, mucho menos de un tema tan delicado como sus sentimientos tan ajenos a su parte racional y sin estar preparado para ello.

-Si- bajó la voz lo más que pudo, avergonzado.

-Siendo como son las circunstancias, me gustaría que me dejaras ver a Izzie de vez en cuando. Tal vez no lo merezco o estoy siendo demasiado egoísta, pero es lo único que pido-

-¿Izzie?- preguntó incrédulo. _"¿Quién es Izzie?"_ se cuestionó sin darle la debida prioridad a aquella frase que no le encontraba sentido.

-Ya sabes nuestro hijo... Ehh... Izar- sonrió tímido desordenando sus propios cabellos. "Nuestro hijo" sonaba de antología, pero era tan real como su propio ser que se azoró -Me gusta cómo suena el diminutivo ¿a que es lindo?-

-¿Y a qué viene eso?- rebatió arqueando una ceja escéptico. ¿De qué iba todo ese teatro que estaba armando?

-Lo amo y ahora que lo conozco, no me imagino un mundo donde no esté el... Y pues como supongo que no… no, de hecho estoy seguro que no querrás estar conmigo, no me gustaría que lo apartaras solo por tu odio a mí. Realmente no te pediré nada más que eso- no fue consciente de su propia expresión, pero ahora estaba cien por ciento convencido que definitivamente no había escuchado la conversación con su padre y la amortenia.

Aquello de imprevisto fue un golpe brutal. Estaba dolido y por demás molesto exasperándolo de sobre medida. ¿Ya estaba dando por hecho que no querían nada de él sin siquiera preguntarle?

De no ser porque aún estaba cansado, pese a estar más que listo para abandonar su lugar en el hospital, lo habría abofeteado hasta que le entrara en su cabeza hueca el no dar por sentadas las cosas.

¿Sobre esos cimientos estaban sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué lo emancipaba sin dar pelea a cambio? Estaba seguro que una persona racional meditaría a conciencia sus acciones, su consideración extrema, incluso trataría de aclarar las cosas con parsimonia; pero no podía.

-¿Entonces estás dispuesto a cumplir tu promesa de romper el vínculo?-

-Si es lo que tú quieres, absolutamente. Solo dame tiempo... Sé que con magia se puede pero es muy doloroso y no quiero que pases por algo tan traumático tan pronto... solo espera un poco más y podrás ser libre- su sonrisa quebrada y sus ojos carente de brillo eran claro ejemplo de que ni el mismo podía soportar sus propias palabras, pero seguía hablando con firmeza.

 _"¿Cómo no se da cuenta de lo absurdo e ilógico que está siendo?"_ no podía dejar de preguntarse.

-¿Porque estás siendo tan considerado después de tanto?- su voz sonó más punzante de lo que esperó, pero no se arrepentía.

-Por tres sencillas razones. 1) Lo prometí. 2) Es lo justo por hacer y; 3) por qué fui honesto cuando te dije que lo más importante en la vida para mi es tu propia felicidad. Así de simple-

-Ya... ¿sin importar tu propia felicidad?-

-Sin importar la mía- como si no pudiera quedarse aún más en la habitación, se paró de sobresalto apenas regresando a verle -Realmente que espero que él pueda darte la alegría y dicha que te mereces-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** En un momento les traigo el siguiente capi! :D


	18. Nuevo Día

**Nuevo Día**

Aún con lo ajetreado que se había vuelto su día a día, seguía molesto. Pese a procurar sonar lo más neutro posible y desligado cuando habló con James en esa la que catalogó su despedida, por dentro hervía la furia en un descolocado y triste huracán de sensaciones que le hizo permanecer furioso por toda la semana que le siguió.

Malfoy Manor resultaba extrañamente fría tras su ausencia y demasiada soledad en cada rincón que nunca notó hasta ese momento, no había abrazos calidos recibiéndolo, ni palabras de aliento por su metida de pata. Su abuelo siguió sin dirigirle la palabra y su abuela solo pudo darle un apretón en el hombro.

Le resultó más difícil de lo que pensó, pero que al no tener otro lugar a donde ir, tomó el ofrecimiento de su padre de ayudarlo a cuidar del bebe por el tiempo que quisiera para continuar sus estudios.

Claro que perdió ese año por causas adversas, pero ni por la paternidad se iba a detener en su deseo de convertirse en un renombrado pocionista y estaba listo para las inscripciones del siguiente año y no se quedaría simplemente de brazos cruzados esperando a que la oportunidad y la suerte cayeran en su regazo. De todas maneras, él no era de esa clase de persona ni estaba pensado en volverse una.

" _Aunque aún no encuentro mi libreta"_ se dijo frunciendo el ceño. Recordaba varias de sus pociones de su autoría, pero le parecía que empezar de 0 nuevamente era una muy pesada tarea para hacerla de buena gana. _"Pero no hay de otra"_ bufó nuevamente sin saber cómo empezar su nuevo escrito.

Caelum en su cuna dormía aferrado con su puñito a su manta de estrellas blancas, ajeno a sus resoplidos irritados porque aunque quería evitarlo, sus pensamientos seguían recayendo una y otra vez en James.

No comprendía a auror en causa y dudaba hacerlo jamás. De su alta frustración incluso se negó a a recoger sus cosas a esa cabaña que fue su lugar de ocultamiento por esos largos cinco meses. Enviar a un elfo sería suficiente, pero nunca podía terminar la orden fuera de su mente.

Si lo quería tanto ¿Por qué lo dejaba ir tan fácil?, si le importaba ¿Por qué renunciaba a él? ¿Por orgullo? ¿Por desidia? ¿Por derrotismo? ¿Por pragmatismo? Y la lista se hacía más y más larga por la infinita cantidad de motivos y circunstancias que le impedían al alfa pelear por lo que decía sentir. _"¿Qué acaso no lo merezco?"_ se preguntó a un segundo de explotar.

-¡Que te den, James Potter!- gruñó acomodando nuevamente las cosas en la estancia de su bebe.

Quería que la mecedora diera al sur y aun no sabía con qué distancia le gustaba de la ventana. Pese a que los elfos de la casa habían ordenado cada mueble y silla, sabía que no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que quedara exactamente como él quería.

"Dame tiempo" Fue lo que le dijo con tal expresión que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Suspiró cansado.

No sabía que realmente podía llegar a querer tanto a otra persona como lo sentía en su pecho, tan palpable sin ser solo hormonas, reacciones fisiológicas por el celo, erotismo por su galanura, sino un deseo honesto y sincero que fue ganando fuerza en su pecho hasta hincharse de tal forma que le generaba pensar tanto en él. Sabía que era algo nuevo para su persona y difícil de sobrellevar, pero nunca creyó tan hondo ni mucho menos que doliera tanto ser dejado de lado sin más.

Si quería ser caballeroso o atento, solo conseguía sacarlo de quicio.

-No sé por qué estoy tan enojado si siquiera se con exactitud qué es lo que espero o quiero de el- se dijo recargando su peso contra la pared. Caelum abrió sus ojitos de ámbar líquido y soltó un gorjeo llamando su atención.

James iba a visitarlo todos los días, pero él personalmente prefería sacarle la vuelta recluyéndose en sus pociones siempre listas para recibirlo. Quería gritarle que era un tonto por no luchar por él, reprocharle el pseudo gran amor que sentía por él de la escuela y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por él bebe que siempre mecía amorosamente en sus brazos.

En medio de las maldiciones que murmuraba entre dientes contra James, una lechuza real moteada entró volando, le era desconocida y frunció su ceño aún más. Depositó una carta en su regazo y salió por donde entró sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Y ahora esto que es?- examinó sorprendido apenas reconociendo sin creer que se trataba de la escuela de pociones donde estudiaron sus padres. Con precaución y apocada ilusión rompió el sobre para leer el contenido de la carta que iba dirigida a su nombre.

Entre más leía, menos podía creerlo de lo extraordinario que comenzaba a resultarle. Palabras como "excepcional", "estamos interesados", "aceptado" resaltaban entre todo el texto como burbujas brillantes que cual bloques se apilaban en su cerebro aturdiéndolo a gran velocidad.

Algo hizo clic en su mente produciendo que su mandíbula se tensara. Comenzaba a tener la noción de donde se encontraba su preciada libreta y quien era causante de eso.

-Maldito sea…- estrujó la carta con ambas manos. Sin siquiera darle tiempo de que su cerebro tomara las riendas de sus acciones, sus piernas se movieron en automático. Besó la frente de Caelum quien lo recibió con una húmeda sonrisa y salió presuroso de la habitación.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Finalmente llegó a la preciosa casa de colores cálidos y de imponente estructura.

De tantas cosas en su cabeza y entre tantos arreglos y remiendos en su escuadrón de novatos que con porras lo recibieron, olvidó que ese era el último día que su padre le dio para recoger sus cosas pues la casa debía de estar desocupa para ese día y pese a fanfarronear sobre el hecho de que la casa de su tío Percy también era suya, sabía perfectamente que en teoría esa casa sería de Albus por ser su predilecto si así lo quisiera.

Suspiró observando a detalle todo a su alrededor.

Nunca existía tiempo suficiente para lo bueno y ya que estaba ahí, los recuerdos de los breves momentos compartidos con Scorpius flotaron en su mente.

Su cabello platinado mecido por el viento, su sonrisa encandilada al leer un libro, su completa emoción al volar una escoba, la forma en como sus pestañas claras se entre tocaban cuando entrecerraba los ojos, su tranquilidad al dormir y su fiereza al negarse a hacer algo que no deseaba hacer.

Pequeñas cosas que se quedaban con él y que con tristeza notaba que no volvería a ver.

-¿Lyss?- pregunto al chico de largos cabellos rizados que jugueteaba en los peldaños de la entrada con la goma de mascar en su boca.

-Que milagro, Jimmy- sonrió regresándolo a ver sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Conocía de años a ese peculiar chico pues era el único que podía decir con certeza que era amigo de su hermano.

-¿Albus está aquí?-

-No, estoy aquí pasando el rato ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer- mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa tonta. Le concedía eso por una pregunta estúpida -Ya sabes, escritores. Viviendo más en su mundo que en el real, que dejó hasta el último instante poner sus cosas en orden- le restó importancia sacudiéndose la tela de sus ropas sueltas.

Albus era justo la persona que no deseaba ver y ahí la tenía por la misma razón por la que él estaba ahí. _"Simplemente perfecto"_ se dijo juntando toda su energía para no desanimarse y desmoronarse en ese instante.

Su hermano siempre fue todo lo que él no era. Aplicado, serio, interesante, inteligente, mordaz y todo un largo cumulo de cualidades que siempre conseguía dejarlo con la boca abierta, si bien no era un caldero de chocolate rebosado en dulzura y con una personalidad que podía tildarse de oscura, no dudaba que pudiera hacer a Scorpius más feliz de lo que él podría.

-¿Que mierdas estás haciendo aquí?- " _Hablando del rey de roma"_ se dijo súbitamente con las extremidades entumecidas.

-Lo mismo que tú, hermano- recargó demasiado el énfasis en esa última palabra que tuvo que golpearse mentalmente por su afrenta. No estaba ahí para pelear ni echarle en cara nada, pero su hermano como era su costumbre, nunca hacia las cosas sencillas –dejando las cosas hasta el último minuto, ya sabes. Ocupado, ocupado, ocupado-

-¿Jugando a ser el héroe?-

-No, jugando a ser un pelmazo, pero al menos yo no soy un escritor de quinta- saltaron chispas cuando sus miradas fulminantes chocaron.

-Por muy interesante que sea todo este intercambio amistoso, prefiero irme adelantando- Lyssander hizo un florete con su varita, movilizando las cosas de Albus perfectamente alineadas -Nos vemos guapo, te veo más al rato en mi depa, Aly- chasqueó la lengua desenfadado, dejándolos frente a frente.

-No lo mereces. No mereces la suerte que te tocó-

-Ya lo sé- claro que lo sabía, pero no por eso le resultaba fácil desprenderse de él.

Anhelaba poder alargar el tiempo para preservar ese momento en el que se pertenecía el uno al otro antes de dejarlo ir. Sabía por el medimago que fue cuestión de suerte que Caelum fuera su hijo pues de haberse anudado Albus al término del coito, otra circunstancia hubiera sido y no tendría nada para recordar que alguna vez tuvo algo que ver con el chico de mirada gris.

Y en cuanto a la probabilidad de formar el vínculo, consideraba que simplemente fue el azar que lo favoreció en una probabilidad de 50-50. Cualquiera de los dos pudo ser la pareja de Scorpius y le tocó ser él, pero Scorpius no lo amaba y tenía que vivir con eso sin importar cuanto pesar o cuán difícil le resultará cada día levantarse por las mañanas sin sentir ese hueco donde estaba su corazón.

Si no lo pensaba mucho podía sobrellevarlo y pretender que estaba bien a los ojos del mundo aunque no fuera así.

La calidez de su bebé de ralos cabellos rubios y sus manitas tocando su cara era una razón suficiente para ser fuerte y ver el futuro no como un castigo, si no como una oportunidad lejana para estar en paz.

Decidió suavizar su enfoque y ser más calmado con Albus.

-Pensé que vivirías aquí, ya sabes, tío Percy te estima mucho y aun no supera el hecho de que puse un par de gnomos en su cama o duendecillos en su cajón de ropa, ni todas las demás bromitas por el estilo- alborotó sus cabellos como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

-Pues ya vez que no. Comienzo a pensar que detesto esta casa y es por ello que no volveré en un tiempo- por un momento consideró que le echaría en cara la preferencia de Scorpius por él, que se burlaría, mínimo iba a regodearse, pero no dijo más.

-Promete que cuidaras de él...- el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo como si estuviera dispuesto a lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara que contuvo apenas en el último segundo.

-No le debo nada a nadie James, mucho menos a ti, así que ahórrate tus palabras y apártate-

-Es en serio-

-Y yo también lo digo en serio, idiota- le dio un golpe con el hombro, haciéndole una seña obscena con el dedo y se alejó a los límites de la casa para desaparecerse.

-Que genio…- negó con la cabeza. Nunca comprendería a su hermano ni lo que estaba pensando, un completo enigma y así permanecería. _"Al menos pensé que luciría más alegre por tener al chico de nuestros sueños…"_ suspiró sintiéndose tan abatido por algo que él estaba accediendo con solemnidad.

-Así que también estas aquí…- una voz acalorada le hizo girar 180° pues era una maravillosa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, en cualquier vida y que solamente con su suave modulación conseguía estremecerlo.

-Scor…-

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Su piel quemaba por el esfuerzo tras aparecerse y sus manos sudaban. No quería darle tiempo a la racionalidad poseerlo y apartarlo de su decisión de encarar a James.

Como un rompecabezas todo comenzaba a clarear y volverse nítido y todo los huecos que faltaban, era la valentía que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso. La buena fortuna sonreía y el alfa estaba frente a él, tal y como esperó, solo ellos dos.

-¿Qué es esto?- agitó la carta, dando largas zancadas para estar frente a frente y que no se perdiera ni un poco de su furia.

-Un papel arrugado, por lo que puedo ver desde aquí- carraspeó.

-Que gracioso. Es una carta del Instituto de Estudios Superiores en Pociones y Hechizos Cliodne, pero tú ya lo sabías ¿cierto?- James rascó su nuca, nervioso ¿Por qué no era honesto? –Te reto a que me lo digas- el mayor suspiró derrotado. Fue la primera conversación completa que tuvieron y sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles que de tener oportunidad, atacaría a cada uno de ellos. Quería respuestas y no descansaría hasta obtenerlas, aunque le llevara toda la tarde, Caelum estaba en buenas manos.

-Vale. Tomé tu libreta de pociones hace menos de un mes para mandarles a esos pomposos de Cliodne una muestra de tu genio y lo que puedes hacer. Sé que por culpa nuestra, de Albus y la mía, no pudiste mandar solicitud para ingresar en este nuevo ciclo que inicia en septiembre, quise compensártelo, incluso fui a hablar con ellos…-

-¿Acaso lo hiciste cuando tardaste una maldita semana en volver?- entrecerró los ojos, negándose a perder cada uno de sus gestos que combinados con sus palabras tranquilas y dolorosas le daba más significado de lo que hubiera sido postergar más su encuentro.

-Si… y debes de saber que estaban muy interesados en ti, que supongo que ya no podían aguantar para mandarte una carta de aceptación; al parecer adoran a tus padres- sonrió apenas -Solo mandé las fórmulas que tenías marcadas como "ya registradas", así que no debes temer que te las roben o algo así. Además esos tipos son súper serios y estirados que dudo hagan algo así, pero por si acaso-

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, JAMES!- su aliento entrecortado no le impidió gritar tan fuerte como pudo -¿Por qué lo hiciste después de toda esa estupidez que dijiste en San Mungo?- notó como el mayor se crispaba en su lugar, mirándole asombrado por la pérdida total de su compostura.

-Porque me importas-

-¡Tonterías! ¿Quién fue el que dijo "incluso romperé el vínculo, si así lo quieres" "tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí"- hizo una muy mala imitación de él, pero no le importaba el ridículo, quería que quedara en claro su frustración –haciéndote el héroe resignado, jugando con mis sentimientos ¡Puras estupideces!-

-Pero fui honesto. La verdad no entiendo porque estás tan enojado, quería hacer lo correcto, que tuvieras tu sueño- parecía asustado y a la vez tan necesitado por calmarlo, una ambivalencia que en otro momento la apreciaría, pero que en el momento en el que vivían solo quería seguirle gritando -¿Es acaso tan malo que haya querido hacer eso por ti?-

-¡Claro que sí, porque insistes en dejarme al siguiente minuto sin haberme preguntado cómo me siento! ¿No te pusiste a pensar que es lo que yo quería?-

-¿Por qué te molestaría que te dejara, Scor? No te entiendo…-

-¡Porque me gustas, imbécil! ¡Y tú sales como cosas como esa! ¡Eres imposible!- gritó cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos. ¿Por qué era tan denso exponiéndolo de esa manera? Su cara estaba roja y su corazón abierto, pero seguía amándolo a pesar de todo.

-¿Tú me…? Pero… creí que te habías enamorado de Albus, que lo escogiste a él… yo…-

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- si no envejeció diez años en esa confesión, era porque Circe era grande y omnipotente.

-Los vi besándose y bueno… se ven bien juntos, tienen tanto en común que era natural pensar…-

-Solo lo besé como agradecimiento y la verdad si lo aprecio y lo quiero, pero nada más. Quise que fuéramos amigos pero rechazó mi amistad, típico de los Potter…- suspiró sintiendo como una semana de peso sobre sus hombros se desprendía cual losas de su espalda hasta chocar contra el suelo, liberándolo de su dolorosa carga.

-Oh… creo que me fui antes de esa parte- james también tenía su rostro del mismo color de su cabello y sus ojos cafés miraban el suelo, avergonzado por su propia estupidez de dejarse llevar por primeras impresiones.

-Si- le concedió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué prefieres sacar la vuelta antes de luchar por mí? Eso no es muy Gryffindor que digamos; además creí que te gustaba, cabeza de kelp-

-Porque de aferrarme a ti, no hubiera podido dejarte ir, incluso aunque me lo pidieras...- su corazón dio una maroma en su pecho.

-No solamente me gustas, me fascinas, Scorpius… te amo tanto que eres la única constante en mi vida desde el momento que te vi por primera vez, por muy cursi que te parezca- rio como un niño, con esa sonrisa fácil que podía flechar hasta el corazón más duro -y por eso mismo, me importa que seas feliz. Sé que generalmente te saco de quicio por mi humor simple o las tonterías que cometo o digo, como esta y pues, colocarme a lado de alguien como Albus simplemente llevo las de perder y no me quise arriesgar a que me lo dijeras de frente…-

A un paso de distancia como se encontraban, acomodó un mechon pelirrojo tras de su oreja _"Tan dulce y querido James… eres un grandísimo y muy lindo tonto…"_ negó con la cabeza, teniendo la certeza de que tarde o temprano le sacaría canas verdes.

¿Cómo se fue a enamorar de alguien como él? Sabía la respuesta, pero aun así no dejaba de preguntarse.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo de cómo te imaginabas tu vida?- sonrió un poco con un asentimiento de cabeza –yo también tenía una idea particular desde que era niño y era, además de tener un emporio de pociones patentadas por mí, tener una relación tan hermosa y bella como la que yo veía en mis padres día a día- el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja suspicaz.

-Sé que no parezco una persona muy romántica, pero si soy alguien que cree en un amor incondicional y el deseo de amar y ser amado en retorno…-

-Creo que eres excepcional y capaz de tener un amplia gama de emociones… solo que no hacia mí- recargó su mejilla contra su mano aun extendida, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de su contacto.

-Cuando te conocí por primera vez y los largos años en la escuela, jamás te abría mirado de la forma en la que lo hago ahora porque no te conocía y solo me quedaba con lo que mostrabas de ti; un chico simple, guapo pero superficial y ufano, carente de sentimientos más que deseos de jugar con todo lo que se te atravesara-

-¡Ouch!- su mueca dolida le hizo reír.

-Si… pero en estos cinco meses conocí más facetas de ti de la que vi en cinco años… un chico que además de divertido con grandes anécdotas de a montón, descubrí un lado dulce, respetuoso, considerado, bastante enérgico y serio cuando amerita la situación, un chico sensible que pese a tener un problema tan grande como es la depresión, siempre piensa en los demás sobre sí mismo, mostrando solo su lado bueno para que las personas no le compadezcan o se sientan mal por él… tan entrañable que no solo me cautivó, si no que hizo que me interesara en ti-

Nunca había sido tan honesto como en ese momento y como dudaba volver a serlo en un futuro cercano, aprovechó a seguir externalizando su pensamiento que James escuchaba atento.

-Contigo puedo ser yo mismo sin importarte que seamos un alfa y un omega, solo somos dos personas que disfrutan la compañía del otro incluso en el silencio…-

-Los amigos también sienten eso. No es como si realmente fuera especial o algo parecido…- despejando cualquier duda que tuviera, chocó sus labios contra los suyos. Se estremeció, pero no se apartó. Había sorpresa y un deseo tembloroso que retenía con una fuerza sobrehumana para que no se desbordara e inundara todo su cuerpo.

Era dulce y frágil como su alma, dudando de ser merecedor de algo que ya tenía asegurado como si temiese despertar de un sueño imposible. Se aferró a él, acunando su rostro con ambas mano, esperando mostrar con eso todo lo que sentía por él.

Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y no eran lágrimas que salieron de sus propios ojos. Salados besos de un amor que a gritos le profesaba y que deseaba seguir probando hasta que sus labios se desangraran por la fuerza y convicción de su pertenencia.

Si bien Albus era la clase de chico que él hubiera pensado tiempo atrás como su primer amor, tras conocer la profundidad y ternura de James era al único que podía verse entregándole su corazón por completo.

-Epa con esa seguridad. ¿Dónde está el James confiado y creído que se pavoneaba por toda Hogwarts?-

-No existe…- sonrió vencido, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas como si de un momento a otro se fuera a desvanecer en aire ligero. Inhaló su aroma, dejándole ser el tiempo que necesitara. Correspondió su abrazo percibiendo como su galopante palpitar seguía como loco por él –solo era una forma de protegerme a mí mismo y de agradar a los demás…-

-Lo sé- y vaya que lo sabía. Su inseguridad era algo que nunca hubiese esperado de alguien como él, pero que le resultaba imposible dejar de lado su deseo de protegerlo. Sabía que pertenecía a su lado y no necesitaba una marca en su cuello para garantizarle que estaban destinados.

Ese chico que lo amaba como ninguno, que antepondría sus deseos de ser necesario sobre los suyos y que le entregaría su vida entera solo por hacerle feliz. Pese a ese desafortunado segundo encuentro que generó un giro brutal en sus vidas, podía decir con seguridad que era el mejor hombre que pudiera conocer en ese mundo tan cambiante y reacio a cambiar su pensar en la división de castas.

-¿Entonces te gustaría salir conmigo?-

-¿No crees que estamos un poco pasados con eso?- preguntó con sarcasmo pues una marca en su cuello y un bebe en su casa decían demasiado de su relación. El pelirrojo recargando su frente contra la suya, lo miró a tan corta distancia que ya no sabía dónde comenzaba y terminaba él.

-Pero nunca te lo pedí formalmente-

-Absolutamente-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Si, este fue el fin de la historia! Me disculpo de una vez por lo cursi, cliche, mal escrito que este esto, pero es lo mejor que conseguí, sorry :'V

De seguro se preguntaran ¿Es enserio que lo dejará tan abierto? Y no, la respuesta es no. Próximamente subiré un epilogo y si las musas me ayudan, para antes de fin de mes subiré la precuela de Harry y Draco que finalmente llamaré "Amor Oscuro" (Si, cambié de titulo y es el titulo final por si les interesa darse una vuelta y leerlo xD).

¿Este será el final de James y Scorpius? No, ya que adoro esta pareja muchísimo y me gustaría seguir escribiendo pequeños drabbles sobre cositas de ellos como sus vivencias de familia, como evoluciona su trato y demás (y lo publicaré aquí mismo aunque le ponga "finalizado" ;) Realmente me gustaría mucho si me acompañaran eso eso también ;)

Les mando muchos besitos y nos vemos para el epilogo! :3


End file.
